A Emerald Green Sea Turtle
by SiriustheBlack
Summary: A vida é uma droga, você sofre, você é manipulado, você perde quem você ama e morre. O pós vida não fica muito melhor. Você sofre, você perde quem você ama, não exite um banheiro de verdade pelos próximos 1000 anos e provavelmente você tem que salvar um monte de pessoas que te odeiam. O pós vida é o inferno. Isso é Gelo e Fogo, classificado M por um motivo.
1. Chapter 1

Caminhar pela floresta escura e sombria combinava com os pensamentos de Harry, depois de passar pela morte e destruição no castelo, escuridão e silêncio eram coisas bem-vindas. Visualizar a morte, a dor e o desespero causados por sua decisão de fazer uma defesa final contra Tom, parecia menos heróico quando ele ouvia os pais em agonia pela morte de seus filhos.

Decisões fáceis e decisões certas pareciam se misturar, quando a dor e sofrimento não eram apenas seus. Mas o final havia chegado, todas as escolhas levaram para uma caminhada triste e silenciosa, 16 anos de prolongamento no que devia ter se acabado em Godric's Hollow. A falsa paz com sua absolvição em massa dos culpados, levou a catástrofe do governo genocida de Tom. Pode se imaginar que os meios sangues e tradicionalistas neutros chacinados, tenham se arrependidos dos subornos nas defesas _Imperio_ antes do final, mas Harry sabia que devia enfrentar seu próprio final agora e não refletir sobre as possíveis retrospectivas de pessoas mortas.

As memórias deixadas por Snape nunca poderiam ser mais claras, morte para eliminação do _último_ Horcrux. O Horcrux-que-viveu, quem sabe desculpas devam ser pedidas aos Dursley, afinal seu objetivo de eliminar a estranheza não era tão ruim assim. Ou melhor pensando, eles realmente eram pessoas muito boas, Ron com o medalhão de Sonserina ficou louco de ódio em apenas algumas semanas, os Dursley não tentaram o matar ativamente até os 5 anos.

Memorias calorosas para uma caminhada final. Seus passos fraquejaram neste momento, apenas a certeza que Tom enfrentaria o fim esta noite colocava um pé em frente do outro. Encontrar Neville foi apenas a última de suas dezenas de coincidências vividas, milagres de últimos momentos não o salvariam agora, mas permitiram que o Escolhido reserva fosse informado de seu papel. Neville parecia ainda mais branco que a perda de sangue causara, fazendo Harry pensar em magia acidental, quando foi informado de seu papel.

"Hoje eu terei que cair Neville, mas preciso que você garanta que eu não vá sozinho. Mate a cobra e elimine Voldemort de qualquer jeito, só eu ou você podemos fazer isso."

Bonitas palavras antes que sua mente se fechou em depressão e desespero e sua última caminhada começou. Sobre seu corpo a capa de invisibilidade parecia quente, quase aconchegante, em seu bolso a pequena faca encantada comprada após a perda do canivete de Sirius parecia fria, a varinha em sua mão direita ainda parecia desajustada, mas estranhamente familiar, como velhos amigos que após uma grande briga se encontram. A pedra parecia pulsar em sua mão esquerda, um pequeno calor que o impediu de tentar fugir ou mesmo pensar em um motivo para fazer isso. A Morte estava ansiosa pelo último descendente do terceiro filho aparentemente, devia ser uma realização para ela eliminar toda uma família, depois de tantos séculos de espera.

O pensamento em família o fez parar, saber que seus pais estavam do outro lado o aguardando era reconfortante e assustador. Possivelmente o destino não pudesse ser impedido, assim eles se tornam o último raio de coragem antes do final. Talvez houvessem aqueles que não queriam que ele fosse o cordeiro de sacrifício para o final da guerra. O abraço forte de Hermione com suas lágrimas quentes em sua camisa e o olhar de completa descrença por sua falta de opções de Ron provaram isso.

Mas não havia mais tempo, não haviam mais escolhas, mesmo seu lado temeroso pela morte sabia disso. Apenas a informação que Neville precisaria de ajuda foi deixada e o pedido sussurrado que façam tudo que puderem para que sua morte não fosse em vão.

Lembrar de Ronald trouxe um sentimento doloroso, seu melhor amigo o levou a lembrar de Gina. Seus inesperados e fortes sentimentos no verão antes do sexto ano, a inveja irracional por Dean, a alegria de sua união, os doces e contentes momentos antes da tristeza inconsolável de sua separação. Mas o momento de dor não veio pela saudade, mas de saber que algo progressivamente havia mudado durante a caçada pelos pedaços de Tom. O sentimento passou e apenas a nostalgia da felicidade antiga ficava, o que tornou cada pequena troca de olhares entre eles durante a luta mais dolorosa para Harry. Ver que em Gina o sentimento e intensidade não haviam diminuídos o fazia se sentir sujo, como se algo que fizesse o levasse a perder o sentimento. Ele levaria essa verdade com ele para o outro lado, mas não tinha certeza se era melhor fazê-la pensar que ele a amava ou ter dito a verdade antes do fim.

Harry começou a ver pequenos feixes de luz no fundo da floresta. A pedra novamente pulsou e ele sentiu um cheiro que o fez tropeçar. Algo de seus momentos mais antigos veio a sua mente, uma lembrança clara apenas pelo cheiro e por algumas palavras em uma voz macia e cheia de um amor irrestrito que raramente foi exposto em sua vida.

"Harry, você é tão amado. Tão amado Harry, a mamãe te ama. Papai ama você. Harry, fique seguro. Seja forte."

Aquilo o fez parar, lembrar da voz de sua mãe e lembrar que no final a morte dela foi por sua causa, o trouxe de joelhos na floresta, sua mente simplesmente incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa além de ser inundada de tristeza.

Lagrimas não caíram, nenhum som saiu de sua garganta, a educação nos Dursley garantia isso. Mas o sentimento continuou ecoando em sua mente, até ser parado por um sentimento em volta do peito, longo o bastante para o tirar de sua espiral de autoculpa, mas curto o bastante para o fazer hesitar e pensar que foi imaginado.

Harry se levantou e sentiu a pedra novamente pulsar, quase como se o encorajando a levantar e ir até o fim e isto ele fez.

A clareira de Aragog parecia menos sombria que sua primeira visita. Várias fogueiras ardiam rodeadas de homens silenciosos vestidos em preto com máscaras de prata e osso. Este pensamento o fez imaginar o tipo de aventura que ele viveu, se um grupo de Comensais da Morte e o próprio Senhor Escuro conseguiam alegrar um lugar.

Em silêncio Harry tirou sua capa e a colocou no bolso por hábito.

"Boa noite Tom, vamos finalizar o que começamos?" A voz baixa de Harry conseguiu ecoar pela clareira assustando muitos Comensais.

"Corajoso até final, não é mesmo Harry?" A voz de Tom parecia fraca e cansada, mas com um tom de alegria nunca antes presente em seus encontros

A resposta de Harry foi cortada por um rugido ininteligível. Hagrid estava amarrado a um enorme pinheiro, forçando suas cordas tentando chegar a Harry.

"Se me permite Tom, um momento para uma última despedida?" A voz de Harry parecia mais segura que ele se sentia.

"Ha." A curta risada fria e sem alegria do Lorde das Trevas reverberou pela clareira. "Como já falamos, sou um Lorde misericordioso, tenha seu momento mas não se atrase."

Comensais abriram o caminho para sua passagem, ele conseguiu ouvir acima dos murmúrios a risada louca de Belatrix. Sua aceitação final mudou ao ouvir esse som, mas ele se aproximou de Hagrid mesmo assim, tentando aumentar a chance de destruição de Tom.

As vestes rasgadas e o sangue seco falaram muito sobre como foi a captura e estadia de Hagrid. O sangue empapando sua camisa e a corda em sua boca, os vários cortes em seu corpo ajoelhado e a falta de um dedo, testemunharam a resistência tanto do corpo meio gigante de Hagrid como de sua mente. Isso apenas fez com que o plano de Harry se solidificasse.

"Olá Hagrid preciso ser rápido, mas preciso de sua ajuda." O barulho ininteligível através da corda fez com que Harry pensasse que a língua de seu grande amigo fora arrancada. "Tenho que morrer hoje, não há escolha, mas preciso que você me ajude a acabar com isso de uma vez por todas. Você foi meu primeiro amigo e me deu meu primeiro presente, por favor me escute e me dê o último." O olhar chocado de Hagrid garantiu que Harry tinha sua atenção.

"Hoje tudo termina, esta é a última chance de matarmos Tom, então não desista e lute até o fim." Entregando o último abraço a Hagrid, Harry deixa escorregar a pequena faca nas mãos do meio gigante.

Girando lentamente seu corpo a mão de Harry aperta sua varinha, se concentrando e rezando para que funcione, ele a aponta para a maior concentração de Comensais que consegue ver e pensa o feitiço que ele apenas leu e nunca praticou durante sua caçada.

"_Fiendfyre"_

A surpresa na clareira é como uma explosão, uma grande Fênix de chamas douradas salta de sua varinha engolindo 6 Comensais, os gritos de surpresa podem ser ouvidos em torno de Harry.

Rolando rapidamente, Harry evita o feitiço amarelo viscoso que parecia vir da direção de Bellatrix, mas começa a sentir a força furiosa do feitiço tentando se libertar. Apontando para outro grupo de Comensais, a Fênix engloba mais três pessoas antes que a luz de um feitiço o faça virar, mas não rápido o suficiente.

Sua visão se enche de um tom verde, antes que ele sinta uma leveza em todo corpo e tudo fique escuro, silencioso e frio.

xxxAEGSTxxx

Castelo de GreenStone, 266 D.C.

Os gritos haviam diminuído. Se ele não conhecesse a força de sua esposa, as últimas 12 horas o fariam reconhecer. A Última Gigante das Ilhas, a Torre das Tempestades, a Montanha de Safira, Alysanne Alta Demais, a mulher que a 26 luas* atrás o desmaiou com um tapa, a mulher que a 13 luas* acreditou em suas intenções e finalmente aceitou se casar.

Lomas Estermont sabia que era um homem irresponsável, de um jeito que apenas o filho reserva poderia ser. A combinação de nascer em uma casa nobre e ter um irmão mais velho inteligente e saudável, o levaram a ser do jeito que ele era.

_Para que tentar ser o melhor se apenas vai parecer que queria sobrepujar o herdeiro da casa? _

Essa frase ecoava em sua cabeça durante sua juventude e início da vida adulta, o levando a situações que quase faziam seu pai Lorde Eldon, decidir o mandar para o Muro para eliminar os problemas.

Mas Lomas era inteligente o suficiente para saber que havia melhorado nos últimos dois anos após Alysanne. Agora com 20 dias de seu nome* olhando para trás, ele sentia pontadas de vergonha por seus atos, mas nunca mudaria nenhum deles porque o levaram a este momento de angustia, sentado fora da porta do quarto do Meistre esperando pelo nascimento de seu primeiro filho.

O silêncio parecia sepulcral após tantas horas de gritos. Ele nunca gostara de silêncios, para seu eu mais jovem, tudo devia ser preenchido. Os silêncios por músicas e risos, os copos por vinhos e cervejas e as mulheres, bem por Lomas era claro. O último silencio tão pesado que ouvira foi no enterro do pai de Alysanne, o Lord Aegon Tarth.

Todos os senhores importantes estavam presentes, a ilha de safira parecia mais triste do que o comum e seu castelo EvenFall Hall, estava em um clima cinza, frio e chuvoso de outono. Em um evento como esse, um segundo filho indiscreto como Lomas seria deixado em casa, mas após o enterro seria a nomeação de Selwyn Tarth como Lorde da ilha de Tarth.

Selwyn era uma cópia em loiro e olhos azuis de Lomas. Ambos filhos de casas nobres, ambos com pouca vontade de fazer algo sério e ambos completamente dedicados a vinho e mulheres, era fácil de entender sua profunda amizade. Mas o jovem loiro era o único filho homem e herdeiro da casa Tarth, o que levava a sérios atritos com o pai.

Cada briga era causada por bebedeiras e festas e após cada briga Selwyn bebia e festeja para esquecer a discussão. Assim não era surpresa que o herdeiro estivesse bêbado em seu quarto poucas momentos antes do enterro e sendo um grande amigo, Lomas compartilhou sua dor assim como inúmeras taças de uma boa safra da Árvore, não estando em situação melhor.

A cadeira dura em frente a sala do Meistre o lembrara do chão frio do quarto de Selwyn, onde passaram aquela noite sentados bebendo e contando histórias até ambos desmaiarem. Poucas coisas eram claras nas memórias de Lomas, o desespero dos servos para prepará-los para o enterro, a troca de roupas apressada, a caminhada pelos corredores, o frasco de elixir que o Meistre do castelo obrigou a beber para melhorar a situação. Mas a entrada no salão e o que ocorreu lá ficou gravado claramente na memória de Lomas. Seja por causa da poção milagrosa do Meistre ou por ser um momento crucial em sua vida.

O salão de EvenFall era da mesma pedra cinza que o resto do castelo era formado, o teto alto com quase 20 pés** de altura e vigas de madeira que o sustentavam estavam negros pelos incontáveis dias de fogareiros e velas em seu interior. Duzentas pessoas poderiam se banquetear confortavelmente neste salão, mas devido à solenidade quase o dobro de lordes e nobres diversos se espremiam na cerimônia de despedida de Aegon.

Seu atraso na chegada e o barulho das portas do salão sendo abertas, fizeram com que todos os sussurros se encerrassem. Lomas viu os rostos se virando na direção dele e Selwyn, a observação de nobres aleatórios não o incomodou, mas os olhares de desgosto vindos de sua irmã gêmea Cassana e do resto de sua família o fizeram se encolher. Um movimento que foi rapidamente interrompido em um pulo, compartilhado por todos no salão, quando um grito de raiva ecoou pelo local, vindo da mesa no estrado elevado.

A lado de sua família e seu cunhado Lorde Steffon Baratheon, estava a única filha de Aegon e irmã de Selwyn, Alysanne. Ela não permaneceu naquele local por muito tempo após seu grito, se movendo com propósito e raiva cobrindo os 110 pés** de distância do estrado a porta em instantes. Lomas estava estupefato, tendo antes encontrado a moça de quase 15 dias de seu nome* e até brincado usando um de seus muitos apelidos, ele não entendia como ela conseguia ficar tão bela e poderosa, uma mistura feminina entre o Guerreiro e a Donzela mantendo as melhores qualidades de ambos.

Sua estupefação foi curta, vendo a guerreira chegar até Selwyn e usar seus 5 pés e 9 polegadas** de fúria para levantá-lo apertando seus ombros, até que os pés dele não tocassem o chão.

"UM DIA SELWYN, APENAS UM DIA VOCÊ NÃO PODERIA FICAR SEM ENVERGONHAR A FAMÍLIA E AO PAI?! E CLARO HOJE VOCÊ SE SUPEROU, FAZENDO ISSO NA FRENTE DE TODA STORMLAND." Selwyn era um homem forte e alto, toda a família Tarth descentes de Sor Duncan o Alto eram, mas futuro Lorde parecia se encolher perante a agressividade da irmã. Quando ela o soltou, ele pareceu um títere com as cordas cortadas, sua tristeza visível em quanto se encolhia no chão.

"Mas é claro o que seria do Bobo de Tarth sem seu fiel companheiro?" A voz de Alysanne perdeu seu volume mas não sua fúria, ao observá-la se aproximando, sua impressão da mistura do Guerreiro e da Donzela se solidificou em sua mente, ele seria julgado pelos Deuses e sabia que seria encontrado em falta. As autorrecriminações de Lomas foram curtas.

SMACK

O tapa ecoou mais alto que o primeiro grito de Alysanne, acertando em cheio o rosto de Lomas. Após este momento tudo que ocorreu na cerimônia foi falado a ele após sua recuperação no dia seguinte, do desmaio causado pelo golpe.

Lomas conseguiu ouvir uma discussão na sala do Meistre, a voz de sua esposa e do dono da sala facilmente distinguíveis mas não inteligíveis. Ele se levantou da cadeira que havia trazido de seu quarto no andar de baixo, mas ao se aproximar da porta as conversas caíram de volume, mas não cessaram, não sendo possível entender mesmo com o ouvido colado a porta. Seu nervosismo atingiu outra máxima, gritos eram facilmente entendidos, trazer uma criança ao mundo significa dor para mulher, mas conversas e discussões... Uma sensação fria de medo começou a se fazer presente em sua espinha.

Alysanne sempre o levou a novas sensações, a primeira foi terror no dia do enterro, a segunda foi dor pela perda de um dente causado por seu golpe. E claro a terceira foi a frieza e embrulho no estômago quando pensou nela na manhã do dia seguinte. Na mesma manhã que decidiu que casaria com aquela deusa em carne.

O Meistre de Tarth apareceu ao lado da cama antes de Lomas descobrir onde estava.

"Bom dia jovem Sor, espero que sua cabeça esteja melhor." A voz do Meistre conseguia se tornar mais zombeteira com o seu sotaque dornês. "Se você ainda não percebeu, está com menos um dente graças a nossa grande Lady." Ele não havia reparado, Alysanne era realmente forte para fazer isso com apenas um simples tapa de mão aberta.

"Por sorte de seu sorriso, não foi um de seus dentes da frente, minha recomendação é evitar bebidas alcoólicas, golpes na cabeça, mas principalmente Lady Alysanne" Agora o sorriso de zombaria era claro na face cor de oliva do jovem Meistre.

"Deixe de piadas Uller, onde está minha família?" A dor de cabeça era maior que suas piores ressacas, tornando sua fala arrastada e seu pensamento lento.

"Partiram ao final da cerimônia, o senhor seu irmão pediu que lhe falasse que se você era capaz de envergonhar a família sozinho, poderia viajar para casa da mesma forma, nadando até." Suspirando, Lomas pensou que não seria a primeira vez, talvez Selwyn lhe emprestasse um de seus barcos agora que era o senhor da ilha. Isso o fez pensar que perdera a nomeação pública de seu amigo.

"Como foi a cerimônia? E a nomeação?" Lomas tentou se levantar, mas a dor de cabeça e vertigens o fizeram cair na cama.

"Como todo enterro que já foi feito em Tarth, o grande Aegon foi colocado em seu baú de pedra nas criptas abaixo do Septo do castelo, com Lady Alysanne, o Septão e os principais convidados acompanhando." A dor de cabeça de Lomas parecia diminuir agora que ele havia desistido de se mexer, o suficiente para pensar no que Uller disse. Lorde Aegon Tarth era alto como uma torre e tão largo quanto, sua febre de outono foi uma surpresa, assim como seu falecimento, se Selwyn tivesse mostrado qualquer interesse em governar, poderiam ter surgidos sussurros de patricídio no final encontrado pelo único filho de Duncan o Alto. Mas o Meistre Uller não parecia ciente ou se importar com as divagações de Lomas.

"A nomeação pública foi um caso diferente, nunca vi um homem tão derrotado aceitar um senhorio. Lady Alysanne esteve ao lado do nosso novo Lorde todo caminho na caminhada até o estrado elevado no salão e quando parecia que o Lorde ia correr, um olhar de nossa Lady o fez travar em seus caminhos e fazer a declaração de se tornar o novo Lorde Tarth."

O barulho da porta do quarto de parto interrompeu as divagações de Lomas, o fazendo se afastar para a cadeira enquanto o Meistre Uller saia e fechava a porta atrás de si. Não era comum um Meistre ser transferido de castelo, mas por um pedido especial de Alysanne ocorreu a transferência após a morte do antigo Meistre de GreenStone.

"Como ela está Uller?" Ser direto era uma das poucas formas de evitar o sarcasmo do dornês. _"Melhor ser sarcástico e sincero do que cortês e falso"_ Alysanne dizia.

"O parto está próximo, estamos tendo algumas dificuldades com a posição do bebê, mas em mais algumas horas deverá ocorrer." Voz parecia vacilante, incerta, diferente do estilo jovial e zombador do Meistre.

"Algumas horas? Você falou o mesmo em sua última saída. Meistre não importa o que aconteça salve minha esposa." O desespero na voz de Lomas estava claro até para si mesmo.

"Estamos fazendo o melhor para ambos. Preciso buscar mais água quente, com sua licença Sor." O Meistre não aguardou a resposta e saiu em disparada pelo corredor, descendo rapidamente a escada da Torre Antiga, sem dúvida em direção a cozinha do Castelo de GreenStone. Ao sentar na cadeira e observar o corredor vazio e porta novamente silenciosa, fez Lomas ter medo. O medo de não ter Alysanne, esse sentimento não era novo, o lembrou dos momentos que ele tentou convencê-la a se casar.

Cartas queimadas sem abrir, flores jogadas fora, doces e carnes de caça dadas aos porcos. As risadas de Selwyn ficando mais altas a cada tentativa. "Os porcos já conhecem seu cheiro, quando você visita nosso castelo eles sabem que comerão bem." O fato dele ter demonstrado isso em outra tarde de tentativas frustradas, soltando os mesmos animais que correrem diretamente para Lomas, não ajudou em nada a situação.

Apesar disso após 10 luas* de insistência, Alysanne aceitou um encontro. Vestindo calças escuras, um gibão verde-claro com a tartaruga de sua casa bordada no peito, um manto verde-escuro quase negro no mesmo tom do bordado e suas melhores botas negras, Lomas entrou confiante ao salão de EvenFall, aguardando uma caminhada tranquila pelo castelo e conversa amigável.

Encontrar o salão vazio, tirando Selwyn e um homem de armas fez com que Lomas hesitasse, descobrir que o homem de armas era Alysanne em cota de malha sobre armadura acolchoada, balançando uma espada com uma mão e segurando o um capacete com a outra, o fez parar em pé ao lado da porta.

"Entre Estermont, vamos ter o nosso encontro!" A animação na voz de Alysanne se transmitiu na movimentação inquieta da espada e em seu sorriso, uma grande mudança de seus olhares indiferentes. "Quando falei com meu irmão sobre como ia te encontrar, ele sugeriu o salão ao invés do pátio de treinamento, algo sobre salvar o pouco de seu orgulho." Selwyn havia mudado após o enterro, suas responsabilidades e sua irmã o fizeram amadurecer rapidamente, mas como a situação dos porcos e agora seu antigo eu fazia pequenas aparições de momento em momento.

"Creio que tenhamos no desentendido minha senhora, imaginava algo mais... pacífico para nossa primeira reunião oficial." Lomas caminhou lentamente de encontro aos dois irmãos sua mente confusa, menos em ver a filha de uma casa nobre em roupa de treinamento e mais sobre o porquê de Selwyn ajudar a armar isso. Se o jovem Lorde Tarth era a favor disso, quem sabe houvesse uma chance de algo bom sair disso.

"Bem Sor Lomas, sendo que nosso último momento próximo se resumiu a uma retirada dentaria involuntária, creio que isso seja muito fácil de ser imaginado." O olhar de presunção de Alysanne e o olhar conhecedor de Selwyn ao fundo do salão esclareceram a oportunidade apresentada aqui.

"Bem minha senhora, apesar do fato de não estar preparado, aceito este convite incomum, mas peço algumas condições." O rápido flash de decepção de Alysanne antes que suas características se tornassem indiferentes e o sorriso largo de Selwyn lhe explicou a situação, ela esperava que ele recusasse e seu bom amigo sabia que ele tentaria utilizar isso. "Já que pretendemos treinar, como meu mestre armas sempre falava, pegue uma espada afiada para matar ou fique sem ela, que tal treinarmos juntos antes do nosso embate final?"

"Para que mais delongas, tenho uma espada e um conjunto de treinamento para você bem aqui!" A alegria de Lomas aumentou ao conseguir superar a indiferença fria das últimas luas*, várias vezes neste encontro.

"Por que assim em nossa última luta faremos uma aposta, se eu perder paro com as minhas tentativas de te desposar, mas se você perder você se casa comigo. Então Lady Alysanne, você quer terminar tudo hoje ou prefere um pouco de treinamento? Faremos tudo às claras para que todos possam ver você me jogar ao pó no pátio cada vez que treinarmos." A insegurança de Alysanne mais uma vez rompeu seu rosto estoico. Decidido a aproveitar a oportunidade apresentada, Lomas decidiu usar a raiva da donzela a seu favor.

"Vamos lá Alysanne, prometo ir devagar com você em nossos treinamentos." Observando o rosto vermelho de Alysanne, Lomas soube que chama-la sem um título e usar um tom condescendente teve o efeito esperado.

"Pois muito bem Estermont, faremos do seu jeito. Lhe aguardo no pátio de treinamento." A saída abrupta de Alysanne foi ofuscada pela risada ecoante de Selwyn.

"Você entendeu muito rápido Lomas, quem sabe aquele tapa tenha acordado seus pensamentos. Fico feliz que você terá várias batidas de Alysanne para provar ou desacreditar essa ideia."

"Conversaremos mais tarde Selwyn, sobre esta sua pequena armadilha." O tom sério não conseguiu ocultar o brilho nos olhos de Lomas, por finalmente fazer progresso com Alysanne. Progresso com espadas e escudos, mas ainda sim progresso.

Caminhar pelos pátios poeirentos e cercados por pedras cinzas claras do castelo de EvenFall fez Lomas refletir sobre suas opções. Alysanne era uma mulher forte, crescendo observando o descaso de seu irmão mais velho e as preocupações de seu pai, a fez crescer mais rápido. Mas como se aproximar dela, derrotá-la usando todas as suas habilidades? Um empate equiparando suas forças com as dela? Deixá-la vencer para fazê-la mais feliz e amigável?

Ao olhar para o céu cinza sempre presente na ilha das safiras, Lomas observou que sua escolha de aproximação foi tirada dele, com força e aço.

"Apenas isso Sor Lomas? Deveria ter recusado a oferta de treino e apenas decidido tudo no salão, minhas próximas 2 luas* seriam muito mais calmas." As risadinhas podiam ser ouvidas no pátio. O grande espaço retangular de 200 por 50 pés** delimitado por cercas de madeira, estava preenchido com quase todos os homens de armas e criados de Tarth presentes no castelo, Alysanne devia tê-los chamado para presenciar a vergonha, apesar de todos saberem de suas tentativas pouco sucedidas para conquistar única Lady de Tarth.

Tirando a areia presa em seu elmo e se levantando, Lomas observou Alysanne esperando pelo próximo duelo, olhos azuis olhando com diversão, postura de combate perfeita. _Deuses ela parece linda, quem sabe Selwyn tenha razão e eu realmente goste dela me batendo._

Pegando sua espada para o próximo combate, reparou que ela era mais curta do que ele estava acostumado, uma longsword simples ao contrário da espada bastarda que utilizava para treinar e lutar. Lembrando do combate, Lomas decide mudar de tática de uma espada, para uma espada e um escudo, tentando evitar ser derrubado tão facilmente pela velocidade de Alysanne. Se aproximando do estande de armas ele pega um escudo de carvalho reforçado com metal, um pouco grande para os padrões de Westeros mas perfeito para os 6 pés e 3 polegadas** de Lomas.

"O que aconteceu Sor? Não me quer mais perto para conversar?" Alysanne fala ao observar Lomas encaixar as tiras de couro no braço esquerdo.

"Bem minha senhora, certas conversas de prometidos são melhores faladas atrás de portas de madeira, tenho a madeira aqui a algo especial que quer me falar?" As risadas baixas e dispersas de alguns cavaleiros e criados, faz com que Lomas recupere a confiança e diminui a paciência de Alysanne. Com um passo rápido ela se lança novamente ao ataque.

Preparado para a velocidade, Lomas se abaixa do golpe horizontal destinado a sua cabeça e revida avançando sobre Alysanne. Seu alargamento dos olhos demonstra que ela não está preparada para perder um golpe usando toda velocidade e Lomas se aproveita da falta de experiência para acertar com escudo o tórax da Lady de Tarth, a enviando ao chão.

Um silêncio tenso enche o pátio, com homens de Tarth olhando para seu Lorde a espera de instruções, ou encarando Lomas por ter machucado Lady Alysanne. A tensão evapora com um som de risadasv do chão do pátio, Alysanne se levanta devagar com o elmo retirado e o maior sorriso que o herdeiro reserva de GreenStone já viu.

"Muito bem Sor Lomas, creio que possa aproveitar suas vistas com nossos treinamentos"

Nunca houve uma luta final, Alysanne aceitou seu pedido ao final das 2 luas*, mas continuaram treinando junto até sua gravidez ser confirmada e mesmo que após isso continuassem fazendo várias atividades extenuantes juntos, de cunho mais pessoal. O chamado de seu nome o tira de suas boas memórias, Uller está com a porta aberta, um choro distinto é ouvido dentro da sala, suas reflexões ficaram realmente pesadas se ele não reparou na volta do Meistre e no choro.

Em choque Lomas percebe que aquele é o choro de seu primeiro filho e que o dornês quer que ele entre na sala. Saindo de seu estupor, Lomas salta e entra na sala que sua esposa passou as últimas horas em prantos. O cheiro é distinto, uma mistura de sangue, cataplasma e vinho fervido, principalmente próximo ao canto onde estão as duas parteiras e Uller, cercados de tinas e panos avermelhados.

Encostada na cabeceira de madeira rústica da cama, com os lençóis cobertos de sangue, está sua esposa e um pequeno embrulho com cabelos negros apoiados em seu peito. O tempo de casamento ensinou muito para Lomas, e o final de sua paixão e desejo deu abertura para um sentimento simples e inexplicavelmente forte de amor. Onde antes ele via perfeição agora ele podia enumerar os defeitos de sua esposa, os dentes tortos e desalinhados, o rosto coberto de sardas, lábios inchados, o corpo duro e masculino mais feito para cota de malha do que vestidos. Uma completa dissonância dos padrões westerosi para mulheres, mas para Lomas, naquela cama com o rosto pálido e cansado segurando o seu filho e o olhando com um sorriso, nunca existiu nenhuma mulher mais linda do Muro a Dorne.

"Venha Lomas, deixe me mostrar seu filho." Ao se aproximar, Alysanne afasta a criança do seu peito, e Lomas pode ver o olhos de seu filho, verdes brilhantes como seus olhos e olhos de seu pai.

"Olá Harrion Estermont, eu sou o senhor seu pai."

xxxAEGSTxxx

O frio, o silêncio e a leveza passaram em um flash, apenas a escuridão permaneceu. Seu corpo parecia dolorido e anormal, uma palavra que ele não utilizaria com frequências graças aos Dursleys. Alguma maldição havia afetado seu corpo ou sua percepção? A cor da última maldição era verde, como a maldição da morte, mas poderia ter se enganado, Merlin sabe que ele não chegava aos pés de Voldemort em relação a repertorio de magias.

Harry tinha esperança que o ataque fosse o suficiente para irritar Tom e os outros Comensais o bastante para que eles não quisesse 'brincar com a comida'. Barulhos ao seu entorno se tornaram vozes não identificáveis, dois cenários surgiram na mente amortecida, ou ele estava morto e isso era o pós-vida, ou ele ia desejar estar morto.

As vozes estavam se tornando mais legíveis, ao mesmo tempo que ele sentia algo o pegar pelas costas e cabeça e o levantar. Tentando abrir os olhos e entender o que estava sendo dito parecia difícil, como se cada pensamento fosse lento.

Ele conseguiu distinguir certas coisas, primeiro era que sua visão estava perfeita mesmo sem os óculos, segundo as coisas que o pegara eram, na verdade, mãos e ele estava sendo segurado por um tipo de gigante em roupas do tempo da fundação de Hogwarts e por último o gigante o chamou de Harrion com uma linguagem que ficaria perfeita em uma peça elisabetana barata.

Harry sempre se considerou rápido em entender as coisas, isso diferenciava uma surra leve de um espancamento brutal. Mas sua mente parecia mais lenta que tudo que ele já sentiu, ao mesmo tempo que sentia fome, sono e escutava o barulho irritante de choro de bebe. Até perceber que o barulho vinha dele mesmo demorou um tempo excepcionalmente longo, permitindo que ele fosse trocado de mãos para um toque levemente mais delicado.

Apesar de toda surrealidade da situação, tudo parecia estar indo ainda mais para o fundo do buraco do coelho quando algo morno e macio foi colocado em sua boca enquanto seus olhos se fecharam e o choro era silenciado. Seu instinto o fez morder o objeto estranho e sugar, no momento que um líquido quente e doce encheu sua boca e foi engolido, mesmo a mente entorpecida e inicialmente infantil de Harry fez a associação correta, não eram malditos gigantes. Ele de alguma forma virou uma criança.

A maldição verde era Avada Kedrava e de alguma forma, em vez de se encontrar no pôs vida com seus pais, Sirius e Remus como esperado, ele havia nascido de novo em um lugar completamente estranho. Apesar de que talvez as gêmeas Patil estivessem certas sobre a crença de reencarnação, algo parecia estranho. Se todos deviam reencarnar após a morte, como ele conseguiu falar com seus pais através da pedra? Se reencarnação fosse o padrão, como pedra poderia funcionar? E se ele havia renascido, por que ainda se lembrava de sua outra vida? Todas os renascidos tinham que passar pela alimentação materna conscientes e depois tudo era apagado antes de aprender a falar?

Enquanto sua consciência e mente superior, que estava forçosamente se tornando cada vez mais avançada para processar as implicações edipianas de tudo ocorrendo. Seu subconsciente não tinha dilemas em realizar a alimentação na forma que todos os humanos realizaram por milênios. E mesmo a falta de consciência causada pelo choque de se encontrar recém-nascido, foi facilmente penetrado por algo que ele raramente sentiu em sua curta vida anterior (primeira vida, vida inicial, etapa anterior? Harry estava confuso sobre como descrever). O calor no peito e satisfação tranquila que ele lembrava da presença de Lily e James.

Essas pessoas vestidas como se para uma festa a fantasia eram seus novos pais e o amavam tanto que ele conseguia sentir isso mesmo sem olhá-los. Uma sensação de proteção e aceitação incondicional. Apesar da velocidade de pensamento aumentar rapidamente e sua capacidade de raciocínio estar muito longe de um recém-nascido, antes que Harry chegasse a um acordo sobre o seu renascimento e seus novos pais, sua amamentação terminou e ele foi afastado do peito de sua nova mãe.

Aproveitando esta oportunidade para olhar seus novos pais, que estavam ambos encostados em uma cama de madeira, sem ser a atrapalhado por sua surpresa ou seu choro involuntário, Harry surpreendeu-se. Seu pai parecia uma versão mais velha e aristocrática de seu antigo corpo, seu rosto era angular com um queixo forte e maçãs do rosto altas, uma barba escura e curta estava presente em seu rosto como símbolo de uma recente falta de atenção própria. O cabelo negro parecia muito mais comportado que o ninho pelo qual os Potters eram conhecidos, chegando ondulado e se acumulando na altura do ombro, mas o que destacava o homem eram seus olhos verdes brilhantes, como esmeraldas ao sol. Sua mãe parecia muito diferente do que ele esperava, seu cabelo era um loiro cor de palha cortado mais curto que o do seu novo pai, sua face era redonda de bochechas cavadas, com lábios grandes e dentes tortos, um nariz grande e ligeiramente desproporcional ao rosto ficava abaixo de olhos azuis brilhantes que eram de longe a sua melhor característica. Após a beleza estonteante de Lily Potter sua nova mãe parecia pobre em comparação.

Uma característica que ambos compartilhavam era uma brilho de alegria que se focava em seu novo corpo. E claro as roupas estranhas que ambos usavam. Seu pai usava um tipo de colete verde-escuro muito justo sobre uma camisa branca de mangas longas, um cinto grosso de couro parecia ser usado para segurar uma espada, a qual Harry não conseguiu ver necessidade de portar dentro do quarto, o visual era finalizado por calças pretas justas e uma bota de couro escuro de cano alto. Sua mãe parecia usar um tipo de camisola branca de botões de madeira feita de um material grosseiro, uma veste simples e prática para quem havia acabado de dar a luz.

As roupas antiquadas combinavam com a decoração do quarto. Algo muito parecido com o estilo de Hogwarts, sendo ambos feitos de pedra e iluminado por velas. A incapacidade de movimentar a cabeça impediu uma melhor observação.

"Lady Estermont, você e a criança precisam descansar" Uma nova voz tirou Harry de suas observações, e ele foi novamente movimentado e colocado apoiado no peito de sua nova mãe. Sua respiração calma com o som e movimentos tranquilos, aliados a barriga cheia e o estresse do nascimento, impediram que Harry acompanhasse mais dá conversa de seus pais com o recém-chegado e o enviaram a um sono profundo.

xxxAEGSTxxx

A nova vida de Harry, ou Harrion como era chamado agora, entrou em um padrão previsível. Apesar de sua capacidade mental muito acima do esperado de um recém-nascido, seu corpo precisava do mesmo que qualquer bebê de sua idade, ou seja, incontáveis horas de sono e alimentação nos poucos momentos conscientes. Essa rotina dificultou a capacidade de aprendizagem sobre o novo local, mas a presença constante de seu pai ou do Meistre, o médico/contador/engenheiro/astrônomo/cientista deste local, durante a amamentação, aliado ao hábito de sua mãe de falar com ele enquanto estavam sozinhos, o fez ter um melhor entendimento de onde e quando ele estava.

Ao perceber que seu pai era chamado de Sor e sua mãe de Lady, o primeiro pensamento foi que ele fora enviado ao passado, explicando a falta de tecnologia. Mas sua completa falta de reconhecimento geográfico de qualquer um dos locais falados em sua presença, mesmo após os anos de autoestudo nas bibliotecas públicas de Little Whinging fugindo de Duda, o levaram a considerar algo muito maior do que apenas uma viagem no tempo.

Essa ideia foi reforçada pela inesquecível sensação de sua magia, presente nele desde seu incidente com aparição aos 10 anos, estar presente em seu corpo como Harrion. Sendo que seus pais demonstraram tanta magia quanto uma pedra e a simples menção de algo mágico fez Uller rir em zombaria, um alerta negro surgiu na mente de Harry. O renascimento de Harry como Harrion, que manteve suas memórias e sua magia, significa algo que ele não podia mudar, enfrentar ou fugir, algo como destino, profecias e "poderes superiores", que estavam influenciando sua nova vida, de uma forma muito mais direta que as declarações fantasiosas de uma vidente ébria, havia feita na vida anterior.

Sua nova casa estava no continente de Westeros, um enorme estado monárquico medieval chamado idiotamente de 7 Reinos. Um lugar em que 9 reinos diferentes eram administrados cada um por uma Grande Casa, que devia lealdade aos reis Targaryen. Bem isso em teoria, sendo que 6 anos atrás houve a quinta rebelião dos filhos bastardos dos Targaryen, os Blackfire e sempre que isto ocorre várias Casa apoiavam os pretendentes em revolta.

A ilha de GreenStone e seu castelo criativamente também chamado de GreenStone, onde ele havia renascido e sua nova família, os Estermont, eram Lordes, estava localizada no reino das Stormlands, um nome muito apropriado, pois nas duas semanas da nova vida como Harrion, 10 dias foram de chuvas e ventos fortes. Sendo assim sua família devia lealdade aos Baratheon de Ponta da Tempestade, sendo o Lorde Steffon Baratheon seu tio, por ter se casado com a irmã gêmea de seu pai Cassana Estermont.

Sua Casa era governada por seu avô Lorde Eldon Estermont, um viúvo muito alto com os cabelos ainda completamente negros, apesar de já ter dois netos, e os olhos verdes com um brilho de tristeza que Harrion conseguiu notar mesmo enquanto o Lorde sorria ao vê-lo em sua única visita até o momento. Sua família era completada pelo irmão mais velho de seu pai Aemon, casado com Ryele da casa Florent que estavam em viagem.

Claro que os momentos de amamentação nem sempre foram tranquilos. Além da insuperável estranheza de sugar os seios de sua mãe para sobreviver, o fato de seu pai achar que um bebê não sabe o que acontece a sua volta levou a cicatrizes mentais irreparáveis. Um filho nunca deveria saber como seus pais são na cama, muito menos com os detalhes vividos que seu pai gostava de usar. Harrion seria eternamente grato a pureza de sua mãe que recusava qualquer avanço de seu pai.

xxxAEGSTxxx

A tempestade havia diminuído fora do castelo, ficando apenas o barulho tranquilo de chuva fina batendo no telhado, algo muito mais confortável que os raios, trovões e ventos que pareciam tentar destruir tudo em seu caminho com sua fúria irrestrita.

A tempestade havia acordado Harrion de seu sono tranquilo, algo que havia aproveitado imensamente após os anos de tormentos noturnos causados pela presença da Horcrux de Voldemort. Os sons de trovões sempre foram algo que o alegrava durante sua infância anterior, os Dursleys sempre temiam as tempestades e ver seus carrascos tremendo, alegrava seu pequeno coração. Assim acordar de um sono repousante se sentindo alegre não era tão ruim.

_Tenho que acostumar com as tempestades, neste lugar não a falta delas_. Harrion pensou consigo mesmo, não que conseguisse fazer algo diferente disso. Ontem ele tentou falar com seus pais, apenas para deixar um barulho borbulhante, que parecia uma mistura de arroto e riso, algo que alegrou Alysanne e Lomas imensamente.

Bem, nem tudo foi riso e alegria neste primeiro mês de vida. Seus tios Aemon e Ryele voltaram de sua viagem e Harrion entendeu que certas coisas nunca mudam.

As vozes altas no corredor acordaram Harrion após sua terceira alimentação da tarde, ele conseguiu identificar apenas as vozes de seus pais através da conversa. Era sua terceira semana na nova vida, apesar do seu ciclo de sono fizesse difícil de acompanhar a passagem do tempo, a abertura na torre que permitia a entrada de luz em seu quarto ajudava. Harrion preferia a palavra abertura, já que para se chamar janela, em sua opinião, era preciso ser muito mais largo.

A voz de seu pai ficou mais clara após a abertura da porta do quarto. "Estou te dizendo Mon, estou diferente, Harrion e Aly fizeram isto. Não posso ser um pai e um marido sendo do jeito que era."

"Homens não mudam apenas por se casar ou fazer filhos, se fosse assim estaríamos nos Sete Céus, comendo nos salões do Pai. Mas posso ver algo diferente em você, quem sabe Selwyn tenha razão e Alysanne tenha lhe batido com maturidade." A voz de seu tio parecia muito com a do seu pai, mas mais séria e firme, com uma autoridade inegável.

"Bem Aemon, agora que me recuperei do parto posso voltar a pôr mais maturidade em seu irmão" A voz alegre de sua mãe era fácil de identificar, mas Harrion não concordava com o pensamento, ela continuava pálida como em seu nascimento.

"Mamãe fala que o lugar de mulheres é no septo e não no pátio de treinos e que aquelas que não fazem isto são contra os deuses. Mas a tia não parece como os bárbaros que o septão fala." A voz curiosa e infantil de seu primo calou a todos enquanto se aproximavam do berço. Para Harrion ele parecia um Colin Creevey com sua voz animada.

"Alyn, eu também sempre falo que existem exceções para tudo. É claro que sua tia Alysanne é uma _grande_ exceção." Apesar de nunca ter visto ou ouvido sua tia, a animosidade em Harrion por ela cresceu rapidamente, ao ouvir a voz de deboche e pouca desculpa presente em sua tia.

"Bem Ryele, ficou feliz por você pensar tanto de mim. Mas me deixe apresentar meu filho Harrion Estermont." A voz de Alysanne parecia menos alegre e mais forçada. _Talvez fosse destino __ter uma tia__ como Petúnia mesmo aqui, pelo menos Aemon e Alyn não parecem como Vernon e Duda. _Os pensamentos de Harrion param ao ver o sorriso de sua mãe, mesmo a alegria clara de ver seu filho não escondia a palidez de seu rosto, que destacavam as inúmeras sardas, ou as manchas escuras abaixo de seus olhos azuis.

Ao ser levantado e virado Harrion pode ver seus tios. Aemon devia ter herdado o cabelo castanho de sua mãe, mas o resto dele era muito próximo da aparência de seu pai, tirando a altura. Tinham os mesmos olhos verdes e rosto aristocrático, mas um olhar de maior autoridade e seriedade estava presente no irmão mais velho, assim como um corpo mais magro e mais baixo, ao contrário do corpo alto e mais forte de seu pai. Sua roupa correspondia a sua seriedade, calças e túnicas de linho simples envoltas por um capa de zibelina negra sem ornamentos, completado por botas de montarias negras.

Sua tia Ryele nunca seria chamada de bonita em um quarto bem iluminado, mesmo com sua juventude ainda em destaque. Um rosto magro e comprido com uma pele pálida que parecia ressecada era emoldurada por cabelos marrons ondulados que desciam próximos a sua cintura. Seu corpo parecia magro e sem grandes curvas femininas e sua altura pequena, parecia ainda menor próxima aos irmãos Estermont e Alysanne. Ela usava um vestido de veludo verde pálido que a cobria do pescoço aos calcanhares e suas características mais proeminentes era os olhos e sua boca. Não por sua beleza, seus olhos era um castanho cor de terra e seus lábios pareciam pequenos e finos, mas pela expressão de leve desprezo, os olhos levemente estreitados e os lábios apertados, um rosto que a fazia parecer muito com Petúnia.

Sua tia, apesar da aparência, manteve a formalidade e foi a primeira a se aproximar. Quando ela pegou Harrion em suas mãos, ele pode ver outra característica distintiva de sua tia, orelhas grandes e proeminentes. Bem Harrion resolveu se aproveitar de sua sorte.

Diferente de dias normais, sua mãe não o havia enrolado completamente em seu cueiro de linho, que impedia qualquer movimento. _Como eles me enrolam, parece que posso sair quicando nas paredes se não for preso. _Aproveitando seus braços livres e seu melhor controle motor fino, quando sua tia se aproximou mais perto, para alguma tentativa de empatia falsa, Harrion usou suas pequenas mãos para agarrar as orelhas e cabelo de sua tia para puxar com força, bem com tanta força quanto ele conseguiu produzir.

Vale apena ressaltar que a pequena revolta de Harrion teve resultados mistos, sua tia de susto ou de forma intencional o largou. Devido a surpresa e a falta de força, a mão esquerda de Harrion se soltou da orelha de sua tia, mas sua mão direita continuo firme segurando um grande chumaço de cabelo.

Não que sua queda fosse evitada pela pequena quantidade de cabelo marrom de Ryele. Suas 13 libras** pesadas pelo Meistre no dia anterior, foram talvez salvas de outro renascimento pelos reflexos rápidos de seu tio, que estava mais próximo de Ryele. _Definitivamente nada como Vernon, graças a Merlin. _Então as reações involuntárias de Harrion assumiram e seu choro reverberou pelo quarto, sendo que rapidamente ele se sentiu ser repassado para o aperto carinhoso de sua mãe.

"Está tudo bem com ele Alysanne?" Aemon perguntou com legitima preocupação em sua voz, na opinião de Harrion.

"Sim, graças a você, muito obrigado por pegá-lo. Sem você não sei o que teria acontecido." O choro involuntário de Harrion entrou em controle e ele pode aproveitar e mandar um sorriso para seu novo tio favorito. "Veja ele está rindo para você!" Ryele entrou no campo de visão de Harrion ao lado do marido, com uma expressão de felicidade tão falsa, que parecia o ressurgimento de Umbridge.

"Que maravilhoso que ele está bem, mas essa expressão podem ser cólicas, a Mãe sabe que Alyn os esteve com bastante frequência. Quem sabe o devamos deixar descansar?" Bem para Harrion não parecia mais, era o ressurgimento de Umbridge. _Um a mistura de __Umbridge__ e Petúnia, que incrível, tomara que o castelo seja grande_.

A movimentação de Harrion para o berço foi interrompido pela voz infantil e sempre animada de Alyn.

"Posso ver?" Alysanne parecia hesitante em seus movimentos, mas talvez o rosto sem malícia da criança a tenha convencido. Harrion se sentiu ser virado e abaixado e pode ver claramente seu primo.

Alyn Estermont era uma pessoa de sorte, apesar de ser filho de Ryele, as piores características de sua mãe não foram passadas para ele. Seu cabelo castanho ondulado emoldurava um rosto magro e comprido, mas graças as maças altas de seu pai e os olhos verdes dos Estermont, o conjunto se tornou muito mais harmonioso que em sua mãe. A pele tinha um bronzeado leve, uma demonstração de sua animação e atividade infantil. Sua roupa poderia ser ao mesmo tempo descrita como elegante e gasta, como algo de qualidade mas usado para atividades menos pacíficas, provavelmente devido a sua mãe. As calças pretas de lã, assim como seu casaco de lã verde apresentavam a tartaruga da Casa em um fio dourado. Para Harrion parecia um desperdício bordar roupas que o menino provavelmente rolaria na terra, mas aparentemente Ryele gostava do status nobre e queria demonstrá-lo a todo momento.

A mão de Alyn se aproximou do rosto de Harrion ele pode sentir o toque delicado do menino de 4 anos. "Cresça, daí brincamos." Harry nunca teve uma família com quem ele podia contar em sua vida, mas Harrion não tinha um mês e já podia ver que sua família seria incrível, tirando uma exceção.

Harrion foi colocado em seu berço e pode ouvir as conversas diminuírem enquanto todos saíram do quarto. Aproveitando que sua mãe não o enrolou novamente, o bebe se esticou confortavelmente e relaxou para descansar e se recuperar do susto.

Mas antes de conseguir voltar a dormir o som da porta o acordou. Passos se aproximaram do berço e Harrion pode ver o rosto de sua tia, mas onde antes havia uma desprezo mal disfarçado, agora havia uma raiva irrestrita, com olhos extremamente abertos e lábios apertados. Harrion não temeu durante sua breve queda, a rapidez em que tudo ocorreu e a agilidade de seu tio impediram isso. Mas ao ver sua tia mudar de raiva pra ódio puro, quando viu que ele estava acordado, fez com que o medo que ele sentiu em seu corpo ao andar na Floresta Proibida retornasse.

"É claro que aquela, ... _aquela_ _abominação _daria a luz a algo maléfico. Matar parentes é um crime imperdoável, mas matar um demônio nascido em forma de criança não é. Sei que você não tem poder sobre os devotos, mas não vou deixar o mal crescer neste castelo e tentar roubar o lugar de meu filho." Sua tia parecia estar se confirmando de sua ideia, enquanto lentamente aproximava as mãos do berço.

O primeiro pensamento de Harrion era que as semelhanças não eram mais engraçadas. Tentar ser morto antes de conseguir sair das fraldas em duas vidas era uma coincidência macabra. O segundo pensamento era que ele precisava fazer alguma coisa, suas mãos estavam soltas, mas apesar de bem desenvolvido para sua idade e com boa coordenação, ele sabia que se debater como um pato não ajudaria.

As mãos de Ryele empurram suas mãos afastadas e quando Harrion percebeu que sua única escolha era buscar ajudar e começar a chorar uma mão de sua tia caiu sobre sua boca e outra começou apertar sua garganta.

A falta de ar e a pressão no pescoço de Harrion o fizeram entrar em pânico. Ao tentar chamar sua magia para liberar um _Depulso_ em sua tia, sua magia parecia não conseguia responder, a dependência da varinha o tornará inútil sem ela.

Sua consciência estava se esvaindo e com seu último sopro de consciência, uma sensação primal de sua primeira vida respondeu. Sua tia foi empurrada para longe impactando com força contra algo fora da visão de Harrion. Sua última lembrança antes da inconsciência o alcançar foi o barulho de vozes se aproximando e a porta sendo aberta bruscamente.

A chuva diminuiu enquanto Harrion relembrava. Ele acordou no dia seguinte com uma dor de cabeça imensa, se sentindo fraco. Sua tia aparentemente inventou uma história de como havia escorregado ao entrar no quarto, aparentemente seus pais acreditaram, mas sua tia não o visitou mais, assim como o seu primo. Seus pais ficaram muito mais frequentes, não permitindo nem que a gentil velhinha que limpava Harrion, enquanto cantava uma canção e fazia caretas para ele, estivesse no quarto sozinho. O único positivo desta quase morte, foi que ele não mais foi enrolado em linho.

Essa experiência o levou a refletir. Como Harry o perigo nunca esteve longe, a guerra, Voldemort, os Dursleys, Hogwarts, Voldemort novamente, perigos estavam em todos os lugares. Agora como Harrion tudo se encaminhava para o mesmo, pessoas extremamente supersticiosas, familiares instáveis, a falta de avanços de medicina e principalmente viver em uma época parecida com a Idade das Trevas. Coroando tudo isso sua magia sem varinha era uma droga.

Sua magia acidental o salvou e como todas as vezes que ele se lembrava a falta de foco fez com que o poder fosse disperso e pouco eficaz. O que teria que ser mudado, seus níveis de magia sempre foram altos, ele conseguiu igualar Voldemort no cemitério aos 14, com sua maturidade aos 17 isso subiu ainda mais, mas tudo isso era inútil se não pudesse ser usado correta e completamente.

Infelizmente Harrion não poderia ignorar a lição. Ele estava fraco e indefeso aqui. Sem varinha ou qualquer habilidade útil para saber quando se proteger mais rapidamente. Ele precisava mudar isso, quem sabe encontrar outros que tenham algum poder para ajudá-lo. Uma sociedade secreta, como a que ele vivia como Harry se ele tivesse sorte. Mas ele não podia fazer nada sem poder andar ou falar, suas opções estavam muito reduzidas.

Ao pensar novamente em não poder balançar sua varinha e um problema ser resolvido, uma lembrança veio até ele. "...não fazemos gestos tolos, muitos de vocês podem pensar que isto não é mágica..." A primeira aula de Snape veio a sua mente. Snape, o homem que tentou ensinar Harry Oclumência pelo método mais brutal e menos eficiente conhecido. Após o desastre do Departamento de Mistérios, Harry encomendou três livros diferentes sobre de artes mentais. Eles descreveram nada menos que 6 métodos distintos para treinar oclumência de forma eficiente e não invasiva.

Harry começou a treinar durante o verão nos Dursleys após o incidente no Ministério, sendo que o método escolhido era simplesmente meditar o máximo possível. Esse sistema devia ser feito em etapas, meditação extrema, reconhecimento de consciência mental, onde você consegue estar dentro de sua própria mente, visualização e organização de todas suas memórias, desde o nascimento até o momento atual em seu "espaço mental", novamente meditação para o controle das emoções vindas das memórias e finalmente controle total da mente para que se possa evitar ou desviar legilimentes.

Deve-se ressaltar que o método de Snape era fazer com que a mente fique tão cansada de levar ataques que se organize para evitar. Como tentar fazer um motor de carro quebrado funcionar com um martelo e muito próximo a isso, se a mente não se fortalecer, pode se fraturar devido aos ataques. Muito compatível ao estilo Snape de ensino, aprenda ou morra.

Mas a vantagem do método que Harry estava usando era que ao obter controle total, legilimência fica simples. A mente organizada pode enviar sondas discretas ou agressivas simplesmente pelo olhar, algo evidenciado pelo brilho nos olhos. A desvantagem do método são as centenas de horas de dedicação completa necessárias e após a obtenção do controle, meditação diária para a manutenção de novas memórias, levando outros a preferirem métodos mais simples e aprender legilimência depois. Harry havia avançado próximo a completar a meditação inicial, mas sua ida aos Weasley, posterior início do ano letivo e o acumulo de problemas acabaram encerrando seu caminho nas artes mentais.

Então desde o dia seguinte ao incidente com sua tia Ryele, Harrion voltou a meditar em todos os momentos acordados, tentando atingir o ponto em que sua legilimência passiva se ativasse. Ele sabia que seriam necessários anos para terminar o treinamento, que seu controle com a oclumência poderia não ajudar em nada com magia sem varinha e que legilimência não pode ser chamada de força defensiva, mas melhor um escudo de papel que nada, sem considerar que com sua falta de capacidade motora, não havia muito mais o que fazer.

Mas sua meditação foi interrompida, não pela tempestade, algo que seu treino diminuiu cada vez mais, mas pela abertura da porta do quarto. Desde o incidente, Harrion se sentia receoso a abertura da porta, principalmente em horários estranhos, como agora no meio da noite. Mas suas preocupações foram acalmadas ao conseguir identificar os passos de sua mãe.

O rosto sardento de sua mãe entrou em vista, com a chama da vela que ela transporta ilumina o quarto. Apesar do tom amarelado da chama, sua mãe parecia mais pálida e fraca que da última vez que Harrion a havia visto. Mas foram as lágrimas nos olhos de Alysanne que preocuparam profundamente Harrion.

"Olá meu pequeno amor." Até sua voz parecia fraca, a cada palavra uma pequena contratação de dor aparecia em seu rosto. "Obrigado por vir ao mundo, você me fez mais feliz que tudo." Harrion sabia que sua mãe era jovem, com apenas 17 anos, ou dias de seu nome como diziam aqui, mas a voz parecia de alguém muito mais velho.

"Quando você nasceu eu não sabia que poderia amar tanto alguma coisa, mas não diga a Lomas isso." Seu sorriso era largo mas as lágrimas começaram a cair com mais frequência, algo que fez o estômago de Harrion parecer pedra. "Não vou poder estar com você para vê-lo crescer no jovem incrível que eu sei que você vai ser, mas saiba que eu te amo muito."

Harrion não podia acreditar, novamente o destino fazia uma semelhança macabra, sua mãe estava morrendo na sua frente e novamente ele não podia fazer nada. O desespero no coração de Harrion o tirou de sua inanição pela surpresa e novamente ele sentiu sua magia agindo trazendo alguma cor ao rosto de Alysanne, enquanto a mão de sua mãe passava por seu rosto.

A consciência de Harrion se apagou ao ouvir a voz de seu pai chamando sua mãe.

xxxAEGSTxxx

Lomas não acordou por causa da tempestade, viver em GreenStone fazia com que você se acostumasse com o barulho dos trovões e ventos, assim como o término da chuva e silenciamento da noite. Ele acordou pelo sentimento úmido na cama.

Seu movimento foi rápido, se estava chovendo em seu quarto o telhado da torre foi afetado e estando no penúltimo andar, este volume de água poderia atingir os armazéns de alimentos. Chuvas eram comuns e todos poderiam viver com isso, perder comida logo no começo do outono seria desastroso.

Ao acender a vela ele pode perceber que não era agua em seu colchão mas algo muito mais preocupante, sangue no lado da cama de Alysanne. Sua esposa não estava em seu quarto ou nas câmaras da latrina adjacente mas algumas gotas de sangue podiam ser vistas na direção da porta. Ao sair no corredor escuro, ele pode ver uma luz pela fresta da porta do quarto de Harrion e se dirigiu rapidamente para lá chamando seu nome.

Ao entrar no quarto ele se sentiu paralisado pelo medo. Algo maior e mais poderoso do que ele sentiu ao ver uma carga de elefantes da Companhia Dourada na Guerra dos Reis de Nove Moedas. Sua Alysanne estava sentada no chão, encostada no berço de Harrion, com seu vestido de dormir de linho completamente embebido em sangue.

A voz de seu pai ecoou de sua memória da batalha. "_Não se entregue continue tentado, parado você só vai ser morto". _Gritando por Uller com toda força de sua voz, esperando que o Meistre ouvisse de seu quarto no andar de cima, ele se aproximou rapidamente de sua esposa e seu maior medo diminuiu, ao vê-la sorrir fracamente. Continue tentando Lomas, Uller vai dar um jeito, ele repetia fervorosamente em sua mente.

Alysanne respirou profundamente e seus olhos azuis encontraram os olhos verdes de Lomas quando ele se abaixou para pegá-la. Ela parecia tão pequena e fraca, longe da mulher alta, com seus 6 pés e 2 polegadas** e poderosa por quem ele era apaixonado.

"Não adianta ... eu já sabia meu amor ... desde o nascimento ... tão grande ... não o suficiente para um filho ..." A voz de Alysanne fraquejava ao falar e o desespero de Lomas aumentou, mas ao tentar movimentá-la ela o segurou fracamente.

"Não ... quero aqui ... dois amores ..." Alysanne estava indo e Lomas sabia que não podia fazer nada, a impotência por perder seu amor o queria fazer gritar, mas apenas os olhos fizeram algo se enchendo de lágrimas. "Me desculpe meu amor, se eu soubesse antes teria feito algo, outro Meistre, ou curandeiro, uma bruxa do bosque, qualquer coisa..."

"Não amor ... perfeito ... mais feliz este mês..." A voz dela ficou cada vez mais fraca e sua respiração mais rasa. Lomas não consegui se controlar e as lágrimas rolaram por suas bochechas, se preparando para o pior.

Mas ele foi surpreendido pelo aperto e voz firme de Alysanne. "Cuide de Harrion ... melhor e mais esperto que nós dois ... diga que o amo ... não mudaria nada ..." Sua voz parecia sumir no final.

"Eu prometo Aly, ele nunca vai achar que não é amado, ele vai ser o mais esperto e forte homem de todo Westeros." A voz de Lomas era suplicante, como se esperasse que qualquer Deus que pudesse existir aceitasse a troca de se comprometer em ser um bom pai, pela vida de seu amor.

A voz de Alysanne saiu como um suspiro baixo, que apenas por estar perto, Lomas conseguiu ouvir.

"Feliz Lomas ... Harry ... meus dois amores ..." O corpo de Alysanne ficou mole, com o brilho desaparecendo de seus olhos e novamente o castelo ecoou um grito de Lomas naquela noite. Mas não tinha um significado, apenas um som de desespero e solidão.

xxxAEGSTxxx

*Meses serão iguais a luas com 28 dias cada e 13 luas por ano. Aniversários serão chamados dias de seu nome, ambos são uma aproximação do usado por GRRM no original em inglês.

**Sistema imperial será usado inicialmente por ser mais próximo de uma ideia de mundo medieval. Segue abaixo conversões aproximadas dos valores citados acima em Sistema Métrico.

**20 pés = 6 metros

**110 pés = 33,5 metros

**5 pés e 9 polegadas = 1,76 metros

**6 pés e 3 polegadas = 1,90 metros

**200 por 50 pés = 61 por 15 metros

**13 libras = 5,90 quilos

**6 pés e 2 polegadas = 1,88 metros

N.A. Segue primeiro capítulo, qualquer erro ou dica fico feliz em responder. Peço desculpas pelos erros ortográficos.


	2. Chapter 2

Harrion sentiu novamente os sintomas da exaustão mágica, mas o grito de seu pai por Uller impediu que ele fosse engolfado pelos braços de Morfeu, algo que ele não sabia se era a melhor opção. Ele se encontrava em um estado se semiconsciência, onde poderia ouvir tudo o que ocorria no quarto, mas não podia fazer nada.

Ouvir os últimos momentos de sua nova mãe e não poder fazer nada era angustiante. Sua magia acidental talvez dera mais alguns minutos a Alysanne, ao custo do completo enfraquecimento de Harrion.

Era seu nascimento que a matara. Novamente sua mãe dava a vida por ele e ainda parecia feliz pela troca. Ouvi-la dizer que o amava e que seu último mês a fizera feliz era algo que a mente angustiada de Harrion não conseguia processar.

A tristeza completou a mente de Harrion, sua semiconsciência o impediu de extravasar a dor através do choro, mas ele ouviu as últimas palavras. "... meus dois amores..." Ela o amava e agora havia partido.

Harrion não ouviu o grito de seu pai. Sua consciência se foi antes disso, a exaustão mágica finalmente o enviando para o silêncio de um mundo sem sonhos.

xxxAEGSTxxx

Ele não sabia quanto tempo havia passado. Mãos carinhosas o seguravam, falando palavras que pareciam uma canção simples. Harrion não reconheceu a voz, ao abrir os olhos foi saldado com o sol forte vindo da abertura de um quarto que não parecia o seu. A mulher o segurando em seu colo o afastou ligeiramente e ele pode ver olhos verdes como de seu pai e o cabelo castanho parecido com de seu tio Aemon. A irmã de seu pai, Cassana Baratheon.

Sua observação foi interrompida por uma voz forte e alta. "Cassana, está na hora." Um homem se aproximou de sua tia, colocou um beijo rápido em sua bochecha e parou ao seu lado observando Harrion. Seu cabelo era preto assim como o cavanhaque bem barbeado que usava, seus olhos eram de um azul-escuro, o marido de sua tia, Steffon Baratheon.

"Vamos sim Steffon. Viu Lomas?" A voz calma de sua tia parecia preocupada.

"Estava resolvendo as últimas questões com o septão e Selwyn. Não parece que dormiu nas últimas duas noites." Duas noites desde da morte de sua mãe, Harrion se sentia entorpecido, incapaz de demonstrar emoções.

"É bom que estávamos a caminho de Ponta da Tempestade e paramos aqui. Ele não deve passar este momento sem a família completa." Sua tia começou a caminhar, saindo do quarto e andando pelo corredor.

"Bem, qualquer ajuda é bem-vinda, principalmente se Ryele estiver presente." A visão de Harrion foi bloqueada durante a caminhada pelo seu posicionamento nos braços de Cassana.

"Bem, Aemon é um santo por suportá-la. Espero que ela não tente tropeçar de novo no quarto do pequeno Harry." A voz de Cassana tinha um tom sarcástico.

"Falei com seu pai sobre isso. Aemon e a maluca ficarão aqui na Torre do Lorde e proibida de ir para a Torre Antiga desacompanhada, todos os servos foram avisados." Sua tia parecia descer escadas e a mente cansada finalmente reconheceu seu destino, o enterro de sua mãe.

"Sobre a alimentação do pequeno algum avanço?" A voz alta de Steffon parecia estar com genuína preocupação.

"Nenhuma. Desde aquela noite ele não come, mesmo dormindo afastou as amas de leite, apenas bebeu água." Harrion não lembrava disso, mas explicava a fraqueza

"Algo precisa ser feito! Alysanne não quereria que o filho morresse de fome." Uma dor no peito de Harrion se fez conhecida, seja da fome ou da fala de seu tio.

"Será feito meu amor, mas após o enterro. Agora precisamos nos despedir de Alysanne." A caminhada de sua tia continuou pelas escadas e Harrion sentiu o sol através de sua coberta, após uma curta caminhada a escuridão retornou com novas escadas.

Quando as escadas terminaram, nenhuma voz foi ouvida, mas Harrion foi levantado por mãos que ele sabia que eram de seu pai. Ao ser virado pode ver as criptas de GreenStone, assim como o corpo de sua mãe. Ela estava em vestido branco com flores a cobrindo, mas dentro do caixão de pedra estava uma espada simples apoiada nas mãos pálidas.

Harrion não saberia dizer o que o septão falou, ou quem mais estava presente. Apenas Alysanne estava em sua vista e apenas ela estava em sua mente, apesar de seu entorpecimento ter voltado. Seu pai não o soltou em nenhum momento e Harrion não o ouviu fazer nenhum som, apenas um suspiro lhe escapou ao ver a tampa de pedra ser empurrada sobre o caixão.

Ambos não viram todos se afastarem e os deixarem em um momento de luto solitário. Mas o silêncio não durou muito. Lomas suspirou para se acalmar e apertou Harrion mais perto.

"Preciso que você me ajude Harry, agora que eu a perdi só tenho você." A voz de Lomas parecia grossa, como se a garganta estivesse ferida. "Pelo amor de sua mãe não pare de comer e seja o melhor que você puder." Havia um toque de desespero que fez Harrion sair de sua letargia.

Suas pequenas mãos estavam livres e ele aproveitou para acariciar o rosto de seu pai enquanto tentava novamente falar, fazendo um barulho gorgolejante. Isso trouxe um sorriso triste a Lomas.

"Sua tia Cassana o quer levar de GreenStone, mas não vou permitir." Harrion pode ver uma lágrima escorrendo dos olhos verdes de seu pai. "Preciso de você aqui, para cumprir minha promessa a Aly, vamos fazer funcionar nos dois juntos." A afirmação de Lomas foi respondida por um novo gorgolejo.

xxxAEGSTxxx

Castelo de GreenStone, 271 D.C.

Harrion acordou antes do amanhecer, abrindo as cortinas de sua cama de dossel e colocando os pés nas pedras lisas do piso. O quarto estava escuro e frio fora de suas peles de dormir e cortinas grossas da cama de dossel, a lareira brilhava fraca com pequenas brasas ainda resistindo, tateando no escuro ele achou a vela ao lado da cama e usou a pederneira para acendê-la. As paredes de pedra de tom verde-escuro foram iluminadas fracamente pela luz amarela da chama. Levantando o suporte em que a vela estava, ele se aproximou da janela estreita, destravando o mecanismo de madeira, empurrou o vidro grumoso e leitoso da estreita janela para fora e colocou a trava no batente. Sua pele se arrepiou com o vento frio e úmido que vinha dos pátios do castelo quase totalmente escuro, apenas a luz dos braseiros nas torres de vigia e a sempre acesa luz das cozinhas podiam ser vistas.

Colocando sua roupa de exercício, uma túnica e calções de linho grosseiro, uma calça de ráfia simples que seu pai dizia que ele havia roubado de um cavalariço e calçando suas botas mais velhas, moles e menos desconfortáveis, Harrion devolveu o suporte da vela sobre sua mesa, ao lado dos livros que ele havia pegado na semana anterior e a apagou, tendo servido a sua utilidade de ajudá-lo a se vestir. Ao abrir a porta a deixou aberta, para que os servos soubessem que ele já havia saído da cama.

Seu treinamento havia começado a várias luas*, após seu aniversário de 4 dias de seu nome*. Seu pai não aceitou um início tão precoce dizendo que demorariam dois anos até ele ser pajem de um cavaleiro e precisar fazer algum esforço, não que levar um elmo ou encher uma taça fossem esforços, mas após o ataque a seu tio, seu avô aprovou a decisão.

A animosidade de Ryele por Harrion, pareceu aumentar com o com o passar das luas e era de conhecimento de todos no castelo a atitude agressiva de sua tia, o suficiente que o nome de Harrion não fosse falado enquanto ela estava no cômodo. Apesar da insanidade de sua tia, seu primo Alyn e seu tio eram um sopro de alegria.

Aemon eram um homem sério e austero, como todo bom Lorde devia ser, mas sempre parava suas obrigações diárias para falar com o filho e com o sobrinho. Seu quarto no 4º andar da Torre do Lorde, muito próximo dos aposentos preferidos por Ryele, foram evitados por Harrion, mas sempre que ele trava uma questão pelo castelo, fazia questão de procurar e falar com Harrion. O simples fato de perguntar sobre o dia e se interessar, era uma fonte alegria, após anos de "atenção carinhosa" de Vernon.

Seu animado e divertido primo estava em uma situação diferente. Ryele o proibira de brincar ou falar com Harrion, mas apesar dos castigos e reprimendas, nada parecia impedir Alyn de bater à porta do quarto de Harrion, com um sorriso no rosto e uma brincadeira orquestrada. Era comum ambos serem vistos se escondendo pelo castelo, para assustar as criadas.

A diferença de idade e tamanho não os incomodava, como Alyn sempre se preocupava em proteger e ajudar o primo. Para Harrion, mesmo se considerando um adulto, havia algo simples na felicidade de poder ser uma criança sem grandes tarefas, pela primeira vez nas duas vidas. Com a continuação da meditação e outros estudos, seu primo o ajudou a aliviar a tensão crescente surgida após a morte de Alysanne. Infelizmente Harrion entendeu que a tristeza e infelicidade não haviam terminado e que seu pensamento de que os perigos nesta terra eram tão grandes quanto a guerra com Voldemort, não estava longe da verdade.

Seu tio Aemon, sua tia Ryele e seu primo Alyn morreram uma lua* antes de seu aniversário de 4 dias de seu nome*. Piratas de Lys atacaram uma pequena aldeia em GreenRock, a segunda maior ilha que pertence aos Estermont, por onde seus tios e primo estavam de passagem. Segundo os poucos sobreviventes, seu tio tentou organizar uma defesa com os aldeões, mas devido ao horário a maior parte dos homens estavam nos campos ou no mar pescando, deixando os jovens, os velhos, os doentes e as mulheres. Seu tio morreu com uma flecha no peito, algo que poderia ser diminuído ou evitado com o casaco/armadura acolchoada verde escura que seu tio gostava de usar em qualquer momento, mas sua tia insistia que ele não usasse, pois era um passeio pelas possessões e não uma guerra.

_Tia Ryele não era apenas louca, mas não tinha senso comum. Sempre estar preparado era o mínimo neste mundo. _Harrion pensou para si mesmo enquanto caminhava pelo pequeno corredor da Torre Antiga e se aproximava da escadaria em espiral da torre. Sua tia e seu primo morreram em um incêndio causado pelos piratas, quando a casa onde eles e mais algumas mulheres se escondiam se incendiou, mas talvez um melhor final que a vida como escravo que o resto das mulheres e crianças que foram capturadas, na opinião de Harrion.

Estar sempre preparado e vigilância constante se firmaram como os mantras de Harrion nesta nova vida. Desde a morte de sua mãe ele tentou melhorar, seu primo havia ajudado a tirar a tensão inicial, mas após sua morte e o aumento de status para herdeiro da família, tudo foi intensificado. Sua oclumência havia saído da fase de meditação após 9 luas* da morte de Alysanne e passado da fase de consciência mental para visualização de memórias algumas semanas após seu primeiro dia de seu nome.

Claro que os momentos após o enterro de Alysanne foram extremamente difíceis, a perda de outra mãe por sua causa era algo difícil de superar, mas a promessa a seu pai e seu primo o fizeram perseverar pelo caminho. Harrion poderia ver a tristeza nos olhos de Lomas, mas também via alegria de ver seu filho crescer, para um órfão sem carinho na infância Harrion sugou a esta atenção como uma esponja.

E isto foi importante para enfrentar vários momentos posteriores. Embaraço de ser trocado e limpo por outras pessoas ainda era estranho, mas foi superado pela necessidade de se alimentar de uma ama de leite. Que Nolla parecia uma versão muito mais jovem e de cabelo escuro de Molly Weasley, não ajudou a diminuir o embaraço, mesmo que ajudou a mente de Harry Potter com 17 anos a obter alguns conhecimentos faltantes durante sua puberdade.

Entretanto mesmo com as diversas dificuldades seu treinamento seguiu tendo altos e baixos. A consciência mental foi muito menos mística que o esperado, sendo que a mente não permitia construções, como a avaliação inicial de Harry imaginava. A maior dificuldade do processo foi o encontrar as memórias espalhadas em sua "nuvem de consciência" em quanto mantinha o estado meditativo. A visualização das memórias parecia um conceito simples em comparação, sendo que a velocidade aumentaria com o treino.

As memórias começaram ser vistas lentamente no início, devido ao tempo em que estas memórias ocorreram e a falta de prática de Harrion na técnica. Ao iniciar o treinamento, ele não conseguia entender a necessidade de meditação para a controle de emoções das memórias, mas após ver Voldemort matar seus pais, a dor e a raiva ficaram tão fortes como se tivessem ocorrido naquele exato momento, sem a diminuição causada pela capacidade de esquecer.

Harrion tornou a vida de Cedra, a velhinha responsável por seu cuidado e limpeza muito difícil nessa ocasião. Apenas a intervenção de seu pai impediu maiores problemas, ou tão grandes problemas uma criança de 18 luas com 31 libras** e 2 pés e 11 polegadas**, que estava aprendendo a correr poderia fazer. Os lamentos quase inaudíveis entre as lágrimas de Harrion, por pai e mãe, provavelmente levaram Lomas a pensar em um sonho vivido da morte de Alysanne, mas o conforto incondicional oferecido por seu pai ajudou a passar por esse momento extremamente angustiante.

Ao terminar descida pela escada escura da torre, passando pelos enegrecidos armazéns de estocagem de alimento no primeiro andar e caminhando lentamente no corredor sem iluminação pelas portas trancadas dos armazéns do térreo, Harrion lembrou de outro problema com o treinamento. A visualização com esta oclumência leva ao processamento das memórias muito mais rápido, com a retirada da "nuvem mental" e organização. Para muitos isto é um grande vantagem, lembrança instantânea e entendimento tudo que foi lido, ouvido ou vivido, é ótimo se grande parte de seus momentos não é um completo inferno e sem a capacidade que vem com a meditação para controle de emoções, é como bater em suas feridas emocionais repetidamente. Talvez este seja o motivo que este método não era recomendado para maiores de 20 anos, o acumulo de más experiências. Mas Harrion continuou com o treinamento, contando com o apoio incondicional, apesar de mal entendido, de Lomas e a lembrança de seu primeiro ano de vida como Harry Potter, com Lily e James.

Algumas semanas após o seu aniversário de 3 dias de seu nome, seu treinamento de visualização evoluiu, permitindo a visualização mesmo durante o sono. Graças a isso, a previsão de terminar esta etapa se reduziu do seu 8º dia de seu nome para uma ou duas luas após o 5º dia. Algo que Harrion se alegrou pois precisava treinar magia sem varinha o mais cedo possível, já ele teria que fazer tudo por tentativa e erro.

Ao sair da Torre Antiga, cumprimentando o guarda em sua entrada e começar sua corrida pelo Pequeno Pátio, Harrion refletiu sobre a memória da noite anterior, a morte de Dumbledore. O ponto de vista de Harrion sobre toda a situação mudou completamente do de Harry.

xxxAEGSTxxx

Aparentemente nascimentos são iguais em qualquer lugar. O corpo de Harry estava dolorido em sua primeira memória e seus pensamentos não eram palavras, apenas sensações. A mais forte delas era fome, que foi rapidamente saciado por um objeto macio sendo colocado na boca de Harry. Harrion conhecia aquilo, mas a mente de Harry estava apenas cheia de alegria por estar quente e sendo alimentado.

Harrion entendeu um dos fatores mais importantes sobre recém-nascidos, apesar de ver, recém-nascidos não identificam coisas, como você vai saber o que é cama se nunca viu uma? Como você vai saber o que são pessoas se nunca viu uma? Mas algo fácil para reconhecer são vozes e ao vir a risada de alegria de James, Harry deu seu primeiro sorriso pela enorme sensação de felicidade em seu peito. Ou tentou, provavelmente seus pais acharam que eram gases.

Ao ver isso Harrion não pode acreditar, lembrar vagamente do carinho, do cheiro e das vozes era algo que ele estava acostumado, sua mente na infância com os Durleys buscava esse sentimento automaticamente. Mas sentir isso como se na primeira vez era algo indescritível, seus sorrisos não estavam para fotos mas sim para ele, o olhando e o amando.

Claro que Sirius não poderia manter o momento de família feliz e completa. A primeira memória de seu padrinho era de um cão negro muito grande para ser comum, pulando, uivando e latindo, novamente ouvir algo tão comum de seu tempo na barriga da mãe o fez fazer o seu primeiro som, ou um arroto como seus pais identificaram.

Sua mãe pôs fim a festa improvisada colocando todos os homens para fora e ficando apenas com a Medibruxa, uma surpreendente jovem Andrômeda Tonks. Harry foi lavado e testado para qualquer doença que pudesse apresentar, os brilhos vermelhos e verdes foram seu primeiro contato com magia, algo que encantou sua mente infantil. Após ser vestido Harry dormiu profundamente nos braços de sua mãe.

xxxAEGSTxxx

A vida jovem de Harry seguiu o padrão já vivenciado por Harrion. Dormir muito, comer enquanto acordado, dormir enquanto come, se sujar, chorar, ser trocado, voltar a dormir. Mas os pequenos momentos de alegria com seus pais se tornariam as maiores memórias para Patronos de Harrion, se ele conseguisse uma varinha.

Os banhos com seu pai sempre se tornavam uma inundação no banheiro da casa, o fato de James trazer a varinha para estas ocasiões sempre tornava tudo pior. Ter um cardume de minigolfinhos de água com você no banheiro não ajudava no término rápido e eficiente de um banho, principalmente quando o cardume se esfregava em você quando você não estava prestando atenção.

Sua mãe também trazia a varinha para este momento, mas enquanto com seu pai seu banho poderia durar mais de uma hora, com Lily era mais rápido mas não menos divertido. Com a habilidade de encantos de sua mãe, Harry nem percebia que estava sendo lavado, enquanto as paredes mudavam de cor em padrões coloridos como mandalas que surgiam e mudavam graciosamente. Harrion estava impressionado, encantos de pintura, mesmo que temporários, eram trabalhosos quando você adicionava padrões, movimentos e mudanças de cor.

Sirius não trazia a varinha quando o banhava, algo pouco ortodoxo para bruxos. Contudo, bruxos também não tentam dar banho em recém-nascidos em sua forma animaga, colocando o bebê em uma banheira com pouca água e tentando molhar o infante empurrando a água com o nariz. Quando isso não funcionava, molhar o pelo e esfregar não melhorava a situação, seu padrinho tinha sorte que ele foi um bebê feliz ou Lily teria descoberto muito mais cedo. Não que a demora melhorou a situação para Sirius, tendo que sofrer a maldição de castração de sua mãe, algo que passou dois meses na biblioteca Black para reverter.

Remus e Peter visitaram poucas vezes, ambos se recusando a banhar ou trocar Harry. Um alegando o medo de contaminação por arranhões a pele delicada de bebê. O outro por medo de machucar ou derrubar a criança em um momento de descuido. Mas nestes momentos Harrion entendeu por que seus pais recearam mais Remus do que Peter como traidor, atitude de Remus parecia muito mais estranha do que a de Peter. Mais retraído, silencioso, inquieto.

Entretanto, ver a atitude calma e feliz do traidor na presença de seus pais e saber que ele seria a morte e destruição de sua vida, levou ao primeiro momento de tristeza e fúria do bebe Harrion, interrompido rapidamente pelo carinho e cuidado de Cedra.

As trocas de fralda eram algo mais simples, mas não menos divertido. Sua mãe havia convencido seu pai que a troca de fraldas sem magia ou elfos domésticos era melhor para o bebê. Claro que ela usava magia quando fazia, rindo todas as vezes pensando em James e Sirius fazendo da forma comum, para Harrion, Lily tinha uma alma de Marauder, como James sempre gostava de dizer.

James fazia a troca em silêncio e rápido, talvez como medo dos materiais envolvidos. Mas sua eficiência não impediu momentos memoráveis, como quando Harry conseguiu urinar na boca sorridente de James, Sirius esperando próximo pelo término da troca, após conseguir controlar a respiração disse que Harry estava apenas marcando James como seu.

Não que Sirius fosse melhor nas trocas. O nariz mais sensível tornava a situação pior para ele, tendo sofrido em silêncio nas primeiras duas vezes, ele começou a usar o encanto Cabeça de Bolha para evitar os cheiros. Harry adorava isto, seja devido à mudança na voz de Sirius ou por causa da sensação diferente da bolha de magia em suas mãos.

Contudo, ninguém conseguiu ganhar da sensação de diferente do que as visitas de Nymphadora, que acompanhava sua mãe durante o acompanhamento bimestral de Harry. Sempre após os exames de Andrômeda, Harry ficaria brincando com Nymphadora, ou Nimphy, como ele começou a chamá-la em suas duas últimas visitas. Eles eram companheiros de brincadeira perfeitos, mesmo com a diferença de 7 anos entre eles.

Nymphadora gostava de ter um bebê tranquilo e feliz para brincar como uma boneca e Harry gostava de como o cabelo dela mudava a cada segundo, junto a pequenas partes do rosto. Foi por causa dela que Harry descobriu que era metamorfomago, tentando copiar as cores e o nariz de Nimphy com 8 meses e falhando miseravelmente, ficando parecido com um Pinóquio roxo. Provavelmente este era o único motivo que Nymphadora permitiu o apelido de seu nome odiado.

James e Lily não acreditaram inicialmente achando que era apenas uma magia acidental, mas após Harry tentar copiar o cabelo de Lily, James e Andrômeda eles foram convencidos. Tendo conhecido Nymphadora, eles acharam que metamorfomagia era algo claro desde o nascimento, mas Andrômeda os aliviou destes pensamentos. Colocando sua melhor pose de medibruxa, ela explicou que era _MAGIA, _e com os poucos casos relatados dessa capacidade e menos estudos ainda, pouco se sabia sobre a metamorfomgia em geral.

Claro que as visita posteriores de Nymphadora, foram menos de brincar de bonecas e mais sobre desafios de transformação. Nimphy tentaria controlar sua mudança em algo difícil e Harry tentaria copiar, normalmente acertando apenas as partes mais simples. Harrion sempre acharia que o melhor destes desafios foi quando eles tentaram fazer o cabelo de Medusa. A metamorfomaga conseguiu que seus cabelos na altura do ombro parecessem cobras com movimentos, mas as cores de roxo, lilás e rosa não se encaixaram no personagem. Harry conseguiu alguma uma aproximação, com suas mechas mais se unindo em grupos, mas seu cabelo mais comprido seguiu a tradição dos Potters, se transformando numa versão emaranhada e cabeluda da maldição grega. Seu corte de cabelo foi naquele dia, após sua mãe desistir de eliminar os nós.

Metamorfomagia estava longe de ser a primeira manifestação de magia de Harry. Aos três meses, Harry tentou involuntariamente criar uma representação do sistema solar usando seus bichos de pelúcia. O grito de sua mãe pôs fim a recriação celeste ao entrar no quarto e os animais girando lentamente caíram ao chão. O silêncio no quarto foi finalizado por outro grito de sua mãe, desta vez de alegria por ver seu filho fazendo magia, um grande marco para uma criança mágica.

Após este momento a magia involuntária de Harry se fez presente em várias ocasiões. Durante uma de suas seções aquáticas com seu pai, após ser atingido por um dos golfinhos de água voadores que fugiu rapidamente, Harry conseguiu moldar uma pequena bola de água que perseguiu e atingiu o golfinho agressor. Lily encontrou James estupefato olhando para o filho brincando na banheira, vários minutos após o incidente, sem acreditar no que havia acontecido.

Sirius sofreu o mais embaraçoso momento com a magia de Harry, ao brincar de pega-pega com a criança que apenas começava a engatinhar. Por estar em sua forma animago, seu padrinho se aproveitou da mobilidade para provocar Harry, lambendo seu rosto e fugindo. Após a terceira repetição disso, a magia de Harry se ativou e de alguma forma, congelou o cachorro, ao mesmo tempo que sumiu todos os seus pelos. James quase caiu de joelhos rindo ao ver o estado de seu amigo, os barulhos de choro por vergonha não melhoram a situação e Sirius só foi libertado após várias fotos embaraçosas foram tiradas para chantagens posteriores.

Lily, na opinião de Harrion, teve o momento mais assustador com a magia acidental. Após um dia de cólicas, Harry não conseguia dormir e sua mãe o estava embalando lentamente na cadeira de balanço em seu quarto, depois de vários minutos Lily parecia ter pensado que os olhos fechados do bebê significavam que ele estava dormindo e o colocou no berço. Mas antes de conseguir abrir a porta para ir dormir em seu quarto com James, ela se sentiu subir lentamente no ar e ser virada em direção do berço, sendo puxada lentamente nesta direção, flutuando poucos centímetros acima do solo. Quando Harry a conseguiu ver, Lily foi abaixada lentamente ao chão e um suspiro cansado escapou de sua mãe que o pegou no colo e falou baixo em seu ouvido. "_Ok Harry, talvez um pouco mais, sua mãe não precisa dormir tanto assim_."

O fato de Harry realizar tantos feitos mágicos tornou o momento da troca do Fidelius marcante. Para Harrion este significava o começo do fim, a morte de seus pais e o inferno Dursley, mas este momento veio com uma surpresa.

Para Harry foi um dia estranho. O velho de barba muito branca que nunca pegava Harry no colo, visitou a casa muito cedo, ambos coisas estranhas, já que este homem raramente vinha e sempre no final do dia. Outra coisa era a presença de várias pessoas na casa, o cachorro estava lá, o homem gordo estava lá, Nimphy e a mulher das magias coloridas estavam lá, mas todos pareciam muito sérios e fechados, mesmo o cabelo de Nimphy parecia triste em seu tom de azul.

Após todos saírem da casa, Harry sentiu algo em seu peito ser puxado ao ouvir o velho começar a cantar palavras estranhas e quando uma luz saiu do peito do cachorro e foi para o gordo sua casa havia sumido. Claro que isso foi respondido da única forma que um bebê pode, com choro, mas após sua mãe o acalmar e o gordo falar uma frase em seu ouvido sua casa pode ser vista de novo.

Enquanto na memória Harry estava com tudo resolvido por ter sua casa de volta e poder brincar com Nimphy, Harrion ficou estupefato, Dumbledore sabia da troca de guardiões do Fidelius, assim como Sirius e Andrômeda.

xxxAEGSTxxx

Não apenas de alegrias com magia acidental e de possíveis conspirações se fez a primeira parte da infância de Harry. Vários momentos poderiam ser descritos como simplesmente constrangedores, tristes, ou completamente estranhos para Harrion.

A memória mais constrangedora para Harrion foi seu aprendizado acidental de cuidados pós-parto para bruxas. Tirando em situações muito especiais, o período de resguardo para bruxas é muito menor do que para as mães trouxas, reduzindo o período de abstinência sexual de 40 dias para apenas uma semana. É claro que este aprendizado poderia ter se encerrado na parte teórica, com a conversa entre James e Lily que Harry estava acordado 4 dias após seu nascimento.

O reconhecimento prático do final do período de resguardo foi uma sobrecarga de informações que Harrion esperava desesperadamente poder bloquear com seu avanço no treinamento. Harrion através de sua oclumência conseguiu realizar seu antigo sonho de saber mais sobre seus pais, mas havia alguns conhecimentos que poderiam ter sido desnecessários.

Saber o tamanho, formato e cor dos seios de sua mãe era algo que faria qualquer pessoa ter sérios problemas que a fariam se encaixar perfeitamente em uma tragédia grega. Saber que sua mãe era uma masoquista que gostava de ser espancada e gritar alto sobre isso estava em um nível que a terapia psiquiátrica moderna não poderia tratar.

Harrion agradeceria até o final de seus dias que a situação foi rápida e Harry ao ouvir os barulhos e gritos vindo do quarto de seus pais começou a chorar fortemente, interrompendo o rompante amoroso do casal. Ele também agradeceria que seus pais após esta interrupção, começaram a utilizar encantos silenciadores quando resolviam ficar mais animados.

Mas apesar deste momento traumático em especial, Harrion finamente conseguiu conhecer seus pais. Seja por ouvir de fontes completamente parciais, ou devido a seus pais serem heróis de guerra ou algozes adolescentes, as informações sempre pareciam comprometidas, fazendo deles perfeitos símbolos de heroísmo ou arrogantes e prepotentes, no caso de seu pai segundo Snape.

Mas as pequenas coisas nunca eram faladas, como que sua mãe, apesar de sempre acordar cedo mesmo no final de semana, odiava falar com qualquer um antes do café da manhã. Harrion realmente se assustou com o tom de raiva de sua mãe quando James perguntou se ela havia visto suas meias.

Ou que James só comia panquecas doces no café da manhã e mesmo com todos os anos de prática, conseguia se lambuzar com o caldo e várias vezes precisou usar magia para limpar a camisa após comer.

O mais estranho foram as brigas. Todos diziam que seus pais eram perfeitos um para outro, que após o sétimo ano nunca mais se separaram. Ver seus pais discutindo e dando tratamento de silêncio um ao outro realmente foi um abrir de olhos para Harrion. Seus pais eram apenas humanos, com defeitos e manias, tentando o melhor para criá-lo e protegê-lo. Mas nada os fez mais humanos que o dia 18 de março de 1981.

Harrion sempre soube que seu pai mudou em seu último ano em Hogwarts, o que ele não sabia era que a causa da mudança não foi apenas a paixão por Lily. Em 18 de março de 1978, os pais de James foram assassinados no Beco Diagonal durante um ataque de Comensais da Morte.

É claro que nesta data após o nascimento de Harry, a casa estava muito mais silenciosa que o costume. Ambos seus pais estavam vestidos de preto e Harry foi apresentado ao retrato de seus avós, Dorea Potter, anteriormente Black e Fleamont Potter. Aquele momento foi a única memória que Harrion tinha de seu pai chorando.

James falou apenas uma palavra, enquanto Harry estava em seus braços, para grande retrato antes das lágrimas começassem a cair.

"Perdão."

Apenas o abraço carinhoso de sua mãe em ambos evitou que Harry se juntasse ao choro, em desconforto a situação de seu pai. Entretanto, foram necessários vários minutos de palavras de conforto de sua mãe e seus avós, para que James se acalmasse.

Segundo o entendimento de Harrion, James estava na mansão ancestral Potter durante o ataque, tendo recusado ir com seus pais por estar de ressaca por festejar com Sirius, na sexta à noite. Os dois estavam comemorando a pausa de duas semanas da Pascoa, saindo do Expresso Hogwarts, direto para Pubs trouxas. Esta decisão o fez se arrepender mesmo 3 anos após o acontecido, se culpando pelas mortes por não estar presente para ajudar seus pais. Não que isto pudesse ter mudado algo, segundo a voz forte do avô de Harry, Voldemort em pessoa estava presente neste ataque.

Após o enterro de seus pais na cripta da família, James selou a mansão dos Potters e jurou só retornar após a derrota dos Comensais e seu mestre. Desde então seu pai havia mudado, abandonando brincadeiras infantis e se tornando mais preocupado com a guerra e algo que não fosse o próprio umbigo.

A voz de sua vó vinda do quadro pareceu silenciosa e preocupada enquanto perguntava por Sirius, seu quase filho adotivo. Seu padrinho tinha um tipo de luto diferente, solitário e alcoólico segundo Lily, passando este dia apenas em companhia de muitas garrafas de firewhisky, sempre aparecendo no dia seguinte com uma ressaca que nem poções poderiam ajudar, para falar com os ancestrais Potter.

Com os ânimos se acalmando e a conversa se movendo para temas mais amenos, Harrion achou que este dia seguiria o padrão dos dias anteriores, um almoço tranquilo e uma soneca antes do primeiro café da tarde, mas isto foi interrompido pelo anúncio de Lily que seus pais e irmã visitariam hoje para conhecer Harry. Após saber que Tom havia o privado de mais uma parte de sua família, Harrion estava ansioso por ver seus primeiros avós maternos e conhecê-los melhor. É claro que quadros eram uma ferramenta incrível para preservação da memória, mas havia limitações, sendo incapazes de apresentar o brilho da vida humana.

Lily Potter era muito falante quando animada, sendo a primeira vez que seus pais e irmã veriam seu filho a animou muito, apesar do dia triste. David e Charlotte Evans pareciam um perfeito exemplo das crianças nascidas durante e após a 2° Guerra, trabalhadores e disciplinados segundo Lily, que falava sobre seus pais enquanto trocava Harrion. David era um policial enquanto Charlotte era uma enfermeira em Cokeworth, a cidade de origem dos Evans. Os plantões diferenciados de ambas as profissões e a distância entre Cokeworth e Godric Hollow, explicaram a demora da visita de seus avós a seu segundo neto, mas ambos ficariam até o final da semana aproveitando a hospitalidade e o tamanho da casa de James e Lily. Vindo também estavam Petúnia e Dudley, em uma tentativa de aproximação das irmãs devido a se tornarem mães. Vernon não poderia estar presente, devido ao seu trabalho o impedir de tirar tantas folgas no meio da semana.

A conversa de Lily com Harry foi interrompida, pelo alerta estridente de visitantes no Flu e o mais baixo e grave alerta de proximidade de trouxas a residência. Lily com Harry no colo, desceu as escadas para atender a chamada, sabendo que James estaria na banheira se recuperando da manhã estressante. Ao se aproximar do vidro que separava a antessala, que continha a lareira, do resto da casa, Lily viu o rosto severo e triste de Minerva McGonagall, brilhando no fogo esmeralda. Após a conferência de identidade, aparentemente Minerva deu de presente uma garrafa de whisky escocês para Lily por seu sucesso nos exames NOM, Minerva foi permitida a entrada na antessala, mas apenas após a verificação de não haver nenhuma outra pessoa, foi que Lily permitiu que o vidro se afastasse e Minerva pode finalmente ver a ruiva.

Harry estava muito animado com todo desenvolvimento, sempre feliz de ver novas magias, o fogo verde e o vidro se movendo, que era uma espelho do lado do visitante, o deixaram alegre, mesmo sem ter nunca visto esta pessoa. Harrion, por outro lada, sabia que algo muito ruim havia ocorrido, a face sempre rígida de McGonagall estava marcada de tristeza.

"Olá professora, veio visitar meu pequeno anjo? Veio no momento certo, Nibby está com o almoço pronto." Lily parecia não perceber a diferença na expressão de Minerva.

"Sinto muito Lily, mas infelizmente não, as notícias que trago não são boas. Seus pais foram atacados hoje na saída de casa, ambos foram assassinados." Nos cantos dos olhos de McGonagall, lágrimas estavam se acumulando.

"Meus pais?" A voz de Lily parecia um sussurro, mas um abraço mais firme trouxe Harry mais para perto.

"Sinto muito." McGonagall se aproximou de Lily e a guiou em um dos sofás, onde a sentou e a abraçou.

"Como?" Após vários momentos de silêncio, Lily parecia ter superado o choque, sendo preenchida com raiva facilmente vista na curta pergunta.

"Eles foram..." As palavras de Minerva foram interrompidas pela chegada de James, que ao ver sua esposa chorando se aproximou rapidamente e sentou no lado não ocupado pela professora.

"O que houve?" James parecia saber que algo ruim havia acontecido pelo seu tom.

"Meus pais foram mortos James." A voz de Lily perdeu novamente a força e Harry ficou preso no abraço de seus pais. Após várias lágrimas de sua mãe e palavras sussurradas de conforto de seu pai, Lily recuperou a compostura e voltou seus olhos para Minerva com um questionamento em seu olhar.

"Houve um ataque na saída da casa no início da manhã, recebemos o alerta pelas proteções e barreiras que colocamos na casa, chegamos ao local antes do DMLE e dos aurores trouxas, mas tudo já via terminado naquele momento." Um suspiro escapou de Minerva antes de continuar. "Sua mãe foi atingida na porta enquanto saía da casa, uma maldição da morte. Seu pai estava ainda dentro da casa e ao ver sua mãe cair acertou um Comensal no peito com aquelas varas de metal, o matando na hora e se refugiou dentro da casa."

"Eu os havia avisado." A voz de Lily saiu baixa, tornando difícil até para Harry ouvir em seu colo. "Depois que os registros de nascimentos dos nascidos trouxas foi selado, não achei que eles seriam visados, mas eu os avisei e pai sempre andava com a arma."

McGonagall assentiu antes de continuar.

"Ele esperou na sala, atirando para os Comensais fora da casa, não sabemos se acertou mais algum, mas após alguns momentos, eles forçaram a porta de trás e entraram na casa. Seu pai conseguiu matar mais um antes de o acertarem com uma maldição de corte no pescoço. Chegamos ao terreno momentos antes da maldição, mas ao entrar na casa todos haviam fugido, deixando os corpos para trás. Me desculpe Lily não pudemos pará-los." As lágrimas acumuladas no olhos de Minerva caíram rapidamente, molhando o rosto cheio de pesar e arrependimento.

"Não é sua culpa Minnie, nós sabemos que faria tudo que pudesse." James parecia assumir que devia tomar controle da situação, para acalmar ambas.

"Obrigado James." Apesar do sorriso a voz de McGonagall parecia forçada.

"Quando os obliviadores chegaram, fizeram parecer um assalto para os trouxas. Vamos auxiliar para que o enterro possa ser realizado o mais rápido possível." McGonagall se levantou lentamente. "Vou ajudar nisto pessoalmente." Após uma inspiração forte voltou a falar. "Por favor me perdoem por sair assim, mas precisamos verificar também os outros alertas nas casas que protegemos, até logo e por Merlin se cuidem."

Logo após a partida, uma batida podia ser ouvida na porta e com sua voz fraca Lily quase sussurrou.

"Tuney."

James pegou Harry de sua esposa e a acompanhou até a porta, quando outra batida impaciente poderia ser ouvida.

Ao abrir a porta, Lily não permitiu que nenhuma palavra saísse de sua irmã a engolfando rapidamente em um abraço.

Após a surpresa inicial, Petúnia conseguiu afastar a irmã apesar da dificuldade de estar com Dudley em seus braços. Seu rosto de aborrecimento mudou para surpresa e cautela ao ver as lágrimas de sua irmã.

James colocou a mão no ombro de sua esposa e a impediu de falar tão repentinamente.

"Bom dia Petúnia, por favor entre, precisamos falar." A voz de James estava firme e seriedade em seu tom pareceu abalar Petúnia mais que as lágrimas da irmã.

Ao se sentarem nos sofás da sala de visita, Lily decidiu que o tempo de indiretas havia acabado e se aproximou sentando ao lado da irmã.

"Tuney, não tem como aliviar isso, a mãe e o pai estão mortos." O tom de Lily tentou ser o mais delicado possível, mesmo tudo sendo dificultado pelas notícias.

"Como? Mas eu liguei para eles esta manhã. Foi um acidente de carro?" Petúnia parecia estar confusa, mas antes do casal poder falar qualquer coisa, Petúnia deu um tapa no rosto da irmã.

"FOI VOCÊ NÃO FOI? Sua maldita anormalidade. Só assim você saberia tão rápido." O rosto de Petúnia estava contorcido em fúria.

"Tuney..." A voz de Lily parecia derrotada.

"É verdade então. A aberração conseguiu destruir a vida de nossos pais. Eu sempre soube que sua anormalidade causaria isso." Petúnia se levantou abruptamente apertando firmemente Dudley em seu peito, que começara a chorar pela gritaria da mãe.

"Petúnia acalme-se." James tentou acalmar a situação, vendo que sua esposa estava chorando completamente imóvel após a explosão da irmã.

"NÃO SE MOVA ABERRAÇÃO, não quero mais nada com nenhum de vocês. Se ver algum de vocês perto da minha casa, chamarei polícia."

Petúnia saiu correndo da sala com o filho nos braços, enquanto James tentava consolar sua esposa.

Seus pais passaram o dia em silêncio, buscando conforto nos braços um do outro e em Harry. O enterro dois dias depois foi uma situação ainda mais silenciosa. Apesar de todas as honras que David e Charlotte tiveram, Harrion conseguiu ouvir os sussurros dos presentes sobre a distância e o silêncio entre as irmãs e suas famílias.

Demoraram semanas para que James e Lily voltassem ao normal, ou o mais normal que conseguiam com as implicações da guerra pairando sobre toda Grã-Bretanha. Muito disto foi por causa de Harry, aparentemente a presença da criança animava ambos os pais, mas foi apenas por causa da descoberta da capacidade de metamorfomagia que eles voltaram a sorrir.

xxxAEGSTxxx

O último momento marcante de alegria foi seu aniversário de 1 ano. Este foi uma memória que Harrion sempre quis saber mais, após ver a foto nas ruínas da casa de seus pais em Godric's Hollow.

Ele foi acordado próximo do amanhecer por seu padrinho que o havia tirado de seu berço e o estava lambendo para acordar. Sirius se aproveitou da incapacidade de seu afilhado de andar para correr do quarto com Harry engatinhando em sua cola. Entretanto, ambos foram parados em sua brincadeira de pega-pega por Lily.

"Que bom que você o acordou Sirius aproveite para dar banho nele então." Sirius voltou a forma humana com um sorriso, que logo diminuiu ao ouvir a continuação de Lily. "Se você o lamber ou esfregar seu pelo nele como forma de banho, vou te congelar na forma de cão e dar para carrocinha. Três meses preso no canil devem te ajudar muito bem não acha?"

"Não haverá problema Lily, ele já está muito grande para lambê-lo de qualquer maneira." Sirius conseguiu desviar da magia de Lily se escondendo no banheiro, onde Harry havia engatinhado ao ouvir a palavra banho.

Após uma batalha aquática, ou como Sirius gostava de chamar, um tranquilo e relaxante banho, Harry foi carregado para a sala de jantar onde seu pai e mãe o esperavam com um prato especial de aniversário. Um pequeno amontoado de panquecas cobertas de caldo doce. O que se seguiu poderia ser visto de fora como apenas uma refeição normal, mas para Lily e Sirius, parecia um disputa de quem conseguia se sujar mais com o caldo doce. Apesar de um disputa acirrada, Harry conseguiu ganhar de seu pai, ao conseguir de alguma forma ter caldo doce na nuca.

Com um Scourgify rápido de sua mãe, Harry estava pronto para voltar a se divertir com Sirius.

"Sirius enquanto eu e James arrumamos a casa para festa, quero que você cuide de Harry e pelo amor de Merlin, o mantenha limpo o suficiente que um feitiço possa resolver e não entre na cozinha, Nippy estará ocupada com toda a comida e não precisa de seus pedidos." Lily parecia saber que Sirius não manteria Harry limpo, mas tentou mesmo assim.

"Mas eu quero dar meu presente para o Harry!" O tom de Sirius parecia ter descido muito para o de uma criança, parecendo que em poucos anos Harry cuidaria do padrinho e não ao contrário. Enquanto a discussão começava, James ignorou a limpeza e foi pegar sua câmera, sabendo que sempre que Sirius e Lily discutiam, o cão acabava na pior.

"Os presentes vão ser entregues juntos depois do almoço." O tom de Lily transmitia o final da conversa enquanto ela pegava Harry e o colocava no chão para brincar.

"Mas eu sou seu padrinho, tenho que ter algum privilegio além das fraldas sujas!" Após a declaração feita no tom perfeito de uma criança de 5 anos fazendo uma birra, Sirius saiu correndo para pegar seu presente.

Quando Sirius voltou a cozinha com seu presente em mãos, James estava com a câmera em mãos preparado para registrar a próxima vergonha de Sirius. Ao ver o embrulho longo e fino, Lily percebeu na hora o presente e soltou um rosnar que assustou Sirius e o fez derrubar o embrulho em uma cadeira próxima a porta.

"Sirius, pela alegria de sua futura esposa, espero que dentro deste embrulho tenha um taco de cricket."

"Cric... o que flor?" O tom completamente confuso de Sirius enfureceu ainda mais Lily, confirmando as suspeitas. Aproveitando este momento pré-hostilidades, James resolve tirar uma foto rápida, para ajustar perfeitamente a câmera. Com os olhos no visor da câmera e apertando o botão para gravar este momento, ele vê algo que o faz gritar.

"LILY" A ruiva olha assustada ao marido que apenas aponta para perto do chão.

Ali cambaleando e com os joelhos tremendo está Harry dando seus primeiros passos. O silêncio causado pelo grito de James acaba com a risada feliz de Harry que se aproxima do embrulho brilhante de Sirius, para pegá-lo. Ao encostar no pacote, Harry é levantado por sua mãe que tem um sorriso brilhante no rosto.

"Seus primeiros passos, por Merlin James diga que você fotografou isso."

"Sim amor, a melhor foto do ano." O sorriso de James parecia dividir o rosto.

"Viu Lily ele também quer a vassoura, ele começou a andar para chegar nela." O tom de finalidade de Sirius começa a enfurecer Lily novamente, mas seu rampante é interrompido por James.

"Lily, é apenas uma vassoura de treinamento, só se arrasta no chão, não há perigo." A jovem mãe parecia prestes a negar mas um aperto na bochecha a fez olhar para Harry. Com uma mão na bochecha da mãe e outra apontando para vassoura, Lily olha nos olhos idênticos aos seus. Antes que ela consegui responder, Harry exala. "_Maã_."

A ruiva não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas, ao mesmo tempo que um sorriso dividiu novamente o seu rosto. "Apenas na sala e com vocês dois cuidando com as varinhas na mão, ai de você Sirius se este brinquedo voar." Como uma reflexão tardia ela adiciona. "Vou ficar com a câmera, vocês vão provavelmente quebrar alguma coisa sem ajuda de Harry."

Sirius soltou um grito de alegria enquanto dava um beijo no rosto de Lily e arrebatava a criança dos braços da mãe e corria para sala esquecendo da vassoura em sua alegria.

"Bem era melhor se ele falasse, _pa_, mas não se pode ter tudo na vida." James fala rindo, pegando o presente e acompanhando a esposa para a sala.

"É melhor se apressar querido, ou a segunda palavra vai ser _cao_." Lily falou rindo.

Após afastar os sofás dando uma grande área para a vassoura, Harry é colocado no chão e ajudado a abrir o presente. Ao ver a vassoura um grito de alegria escapa da criança que tenta subir rapidamente nela, mas é parado por James.

"Calma filho, deixa eu te mostrar como agarrar daí você pode dar uma volta comigo te segurando." Harry olha para o pai em silêncio e assente, ele é levantado e colocado na vassoura, apesar de bamboleante, consegue se manter em pé

"Ok pequeno, vassouras ao contrário do que sua mãe pensa são simples." James fala dando um sorriso arrogante para esposa. "Tudo depende de como você agarra, aqui coloque a mão desse jeito, esquerda mais firme que a direita e sempre mais abaixo também." Após arrumar as mãos do filho, James se afasta segurando a frente do cabo.

"Ok, agora tire os pês do chão dando um pequeno empurrão, não precisa ser tão forte, você só quer flutuar não levantar voo." Harry segue as instruções do pai com uma seriedade incomum para a criança, mas ao dar um pulo extremamente desajeitado, a vassoura começa a flutuar e um grito de alegria lhe escapa. Harry não repara enquanto sua mãe tira foto deste momento único.

"Perfeito filho." O orgulho de James é claro em sua voz e sorriso. "Para andar é simples, inclinar o corpo para frente mantendo o cabo firme vai para frente sem subir. Inclinando para frente com o cabo sendo puxado para cima, vai para frente enquanto sobe, para parar só deixar o corpo reto, cuidado se tiver que parar rápido não puxe a vassoura para cima com força, ou você pode perder o controle e dar uma cambalhota."

"James deixe o filhote andar, ele não precisa de uma descrição da primeira aula de voo do Aluado." Sirius fala rindo enquanto observa seu afilhado.

"Bem, vamos lá então Harry, devagar no começo."

Harry se inclina cuidadosamente fazendo com que a vassoura lentamente vá em frente, fazendo o sorriso presente em seu rosto fique ainda maior. Seu cabelo finalmente perde a batalha e começa a se mudar em uma repetição de preto e vermelho, acompanhando o tamanho de seu sorriso.

"Isso Harry, para fazer curvas incline o corpo para o lado, ou se precisar puxe cabo na direção que você precisa."

Harrion poderia dizer que neste momento, Harry estava mais feliz do que ele poderia se lembrar, mesmo que sua vida até aqui fosse sem grandes problemas, este era com certeza o ponto mais alto.

Após algumas voltas lentas James parou novamente o filho.

"Bem Harry parece que podemos ir para última parte, o que acha de tentar sozinho?" Ao ouvir a pergunta, Harry confirmou com a cabeça tão rápido que parecia que ela iria cair.

James e Sirius se posicionaram cada um de um lado da sala, para que pudessem parar Harry em caso de necessidade, Lily ficou na perpendicular dos dois bruxos, com a câmera na mão esperando outra oportunidade para uma foto.

"Pronto Almofadinha?" James pergunta enquanto fica atrás de Harry, esperando para soltá-lo.

"Sem problemas Pontas, pode soltar o filhote."

Ao perceber que está livre Harry se inclina para frente, fazendo com a vassoura avance lentamente, até chegar ao seu padrinho, o cumprimentando com um sorriso.

"Que tal tentar algo diferente agora filhote? Vamos ver se seu velho pai consegue te pegar?" Sirius fala baixo no ouvido do afilhado e recebe um aceno e um sorriso maquiavélico em resposta, algo muito estranho quando acompanhando pelo tom laranja e comprimento pela cintura que seu cabelo se fixou.

"Ai vai ele James."

Harry se inclina completamente na vassoura fazendo com que ela arranque velozmente, ou como uma tartaruga na opinião de Harrion, a comparando com a Firebolt. Entretanto James não estava preparado e é acertado em cheio pela vassoura, tropeçando e derrubando um vaso.

Harry parado após o impacto, observa a destruição, quando sente braços o levantar tenta resistir inicialmente, ao ser virado ele vê o sorriso radiante de sua mãe e para seus esforços, se acalmando com seu cabelo voltando para seu tom e cores normais.

"Chega por agora meu anjo? Não acho que seu pai aguentaria outro golpe." Lily falou rindo, observando o estado do marido e feliz que conseguiu a cena com a câmera.

"Estou bem Lily, não precisa se preocupar." A voz falha e a respiração profunda desmentem James.

"Sirius atenda seu amigo, vou trocar Harry e sem brincadeiras, os convidados chegam daqui a pouco."

Após ser trocado para uma roupa de festa, Harry desce as escadas no colo de sua mãe a tempo de ouvir o alerta de chegada pela lareira. Ao se aproximarem da antessala da lareira, seu caminho é interrompido por um míssil roxo que se impacta com Lily, e quase a faz soltar Harry.

"OiTiaLily, parabénsHarryagorafalemeunomeTonks." Ao soltar do rápido abraço, Nimphadora consegue falar as frases apenas com uma pequena pausa no meio.

Harry estava confuso com o que sua companheira de brincadeiras estava tentando dizer, sua recentemente adquirida habilidade em falar palavras não lhe permitia o entendimento nesta velocidade. Sua confusão se demonstrou na mudança de seu rosto com seu nariz se alongando levemente e suas orelhas se dobrando, uma aproximação de um cachorro, algo que Nymphadora e ele estavam treinando em seu último encontro.

Lily, aparentemente já sabendo que quando estes dois começavam a brincar com suas habilidades esqueciam de todos os outros, resolve interromper antes que a pequena Tonks começasse a se transformar.

"Olá Nymphadora, creio que vá demorar um pouco até ele possa falar outros nomes." A fala do nome odiado faz com que a menina pare sua transformação pela metade e comece a olhar para Lily com orelhas peludas lilases saindo da cabeça. "Deixo você brincar com ele mais tarde, agora ele tem que receber os convidados." Antes que a menina de quase 8 anos consiga elaborar uma resposta, outro alerta de chegada pela lareira.

"Deve ser Minerva e Dumbledore, chegaram cedo para apenas o almoço, Merlin sabe que o Diretor não gosta de ficar fora de Hogwarts esses dias." A última frase de Lily foi fala baixa, quase apenas para si mesmo, mas a proximidade de Harry lhe permitiu ouvir.

Ao entrar na antessala, Sirius estava conversando com Ted e Andrômeda, mas sendo ajudada a tirar as cinzas não era Minerva ou Dumbledore, mas sim a pequena e magra Batilda Bagshot.

"Não se preocupe James, um pouco de cinza adiciona caráter, Merlin usava em todos os rituais." A voz era forte, mas calma, Harry poderia passar o dia inteiro ouvindo a mulher de cabelos brancos que cheirava a café e sabão de coco.

"Bem Sr ª Bagshot, acho que os tapetes da casa já tem muito caráter como são." A voz de James fingia seriedade, como se este fosse um ritual para cada encontro.

"Apenas Batilda James, pela Magia eu já estava aposentada antes de seus pais nascerem, não preciso que me lembrem que sou velha." O pequeno sorriso de James ficou menor ao ouvir de seus pais, para Harrion era uma surpresa saber que a maior historiadora do mundo mágico era amiga de sua família.

"Bem Batilda, talvez não devesse ter lhe convidado então, uma festa de 1 ano realmente nos faz pensar em quanto o tempo passa." Lily adorava a vizinha de vila, mas a falta de cuidado para falar sobre seus sogros a fez ficar um pouco mais sarcástica. Não que Batilda tenha reparado ou se importado.

"Bobagem, nada me alegra mais do que ver a nova geração, principalmente uma criança tão alegre e abençoada pela magia como o pequeno Harry." A declaração e sorriso sincero da pequena senhora, fizeram ambos esquecerem o desconforto da chegada.

"Sirius XV e Andrômeda XIII, ainda fazendo a vida do velho Arturo XI um inferno?" Sirius fez uma careta, talvez ao ser lembrado da família ou por ser o 15º da família Black a ter o nome Sirius.

"O avô vai muito bem, considerando que você deu aula em seu primeiro ano, devia perguntar como ..." O comentário final do jovem Black, foi interrompido pelo cotovelo Andrômeda acertar o rim do primo.

"Estou muito bem também Batilda, obrigada por perguntar, aqui estão meu marido e minha filha, Theodore e Nymphadora Tonks." O rosto da única menina se fechou ao ouvir seu primeiro nome.

"Theodore, a nota mais alta dos NIEM de História da Magia dos últimos 40 anos? É muito bom conhecer um interessado pelo passado." O peito de Ted se estufou a ouvir as palavras de reconhecimento da velha professora, mas antes dele poder agradecer Batilda falou novamente. "E você parece ser mais dedicado do que eu, presentar sua filha com um nome tão importante na história é realmente algo."

O rosto de Nymphadora estava confuso. "Foi mãe quem me deu este..._nome_, mas como assim importante?" A raiva da menina pelo nome estava combatendo a sua curiosidade.

"Você não sabe pequena? Nymphadora foi a última rainha das ninfas, ela ajudou os fundadores a proteger Hogwarts do último dos Balrogs."

A continuação do questionamento e da aula improvisada foi interrompida por uma palavra falada animada.

"Nimphy!" A voz de Harry estava animada, com seu cabelo combinando com o tom amarelo de curiosidade de Nymphadora. A jovem ficou paralisada pelo desenrolar da situação, não acreditando que seu desejo havia se realizado e mas que era seu nome odiado que foi usado.

Enquanto Nimphy tentava chegar em um acordo sobre a situação, James parecia que alguém tinha lhe comprado um sorvete num dia quente, lhe entregue, mas quando ele foi finalmente lamber, o sorvete foi jogado no chão.

"Bem o jovem Harry deve estar realmente ouvindo, o grito de guerra das ninfas sempre foi, Por Nimphy."

O riso de todos na sala abafou os gritos da menina de cabelo verde ácido.

"APENAS ELE."

xxxAEGSTxxx

A festa foi uma celebração tranquila, excluindo o momento em que Nymphadora tentou transformar os braços em asas, para mostrar a Harry que podia planar sem uma vassoura. Para Harrion foi realmente incrível, considerando que a menina que parecia a união entre uma harpia e uma explosão em uma loja de tintas, realmente planou para fora da escada, apenas para acertar uma das colunas da sala poucos metros à frente. Estranhamente, Dumbledore não esteve presente alegando problemas com o Wizengamot.

Mas com esta memória passada, Harrion sabia que tudo iria de ladeira abaixo a partir dali.

As preparações para Hallowen, apesar de elegantes pareciam ter um tom mais macabro, todas as teias, os lençóis voadores, os morcegos animados e o esqueleto dançante encantado por Sirius, apesar de alegrar o bebê Harry, faziam o momento final ainda pior para Harrion.

Lily parecia concordar com esta visão, passando cada vez mais tempo lendo livros antigos em línguas que Harrion nem poderia imaginar, enquanto se mantinha o mais perto possível e seu filho. James e as visitas constantes de Sirius não pareciam conseguir diminuir o tom melancólico da jovem mãe, por vezes fingindo sorrisos, apenas para se isolar e chorar abraçada a Harry.

A tensão máxima de Lily foi atingida em uma noite quente algumas semanas antes do Hallowen, quando Harry foi acordado pelo barulho de murmúrios e luzes.

Lily estava sentada em um círculo no centro do quarto de Harry com símbolos em sangue e cinzas muito escuras, enquanto lágrimas caiam de seus olhos ela falou uma palavra final e o brilho diminuiu, sendo transferido para as inscrições em sua mãe e surpreendentemente em seu corpo. Antes que Harry pudesse demonstrar seu descontentamento pelas sensações estranhas que surgiram em seu corpo com as luzes, sua mãe o havia pegado e estava embalando.

"Me desculpe meu pequeno, não pude colocar uma magia para te manter dormindo, poderia afetar o resultado final." Para Harry tudo estava resolvido, aceito na categoria luzes brilhantes e coisas diferentes, para Harrion, sua mãe parecia ter perdido o brilho do olhar, substituído por uma resignação.

O dia de Hallowen amanheceu normal, tendo apenas a diferença de doces de abóbora e pães recheados com nozes e carnes. Sirius e James haviam preparado uma fogueira pequena no terreno da casa, para ser acesa a noite e durar os três dias do Samhain em homenagem aos antepassados.

Sirius chegou cedo e ficou durante todo o dia, brincando com Harry, rindo com James, tentando fazer Lily rir. Houve apenas um momento em que o sorriso de sua mãe não foi forçado.

Sirius sempre tentava fazer Harry usar suas habilidades de metamorfo como uma brincadeira, Harry normalmente se fixava em uma mistura neutra de seus pais, sendo a única característica imutável seu cabelo ser indomável não importa o estilo ou cor. Mas nesta única tarde Harry conseguiu alterar quase todo o rosto, incluindo o cabelo e a barba, para uma versão reduzida de seu padrinho.

Vendo seu filho de 1 ano com barba e olhos cinza dos Black, conseguiu tirar Lily de seu estoicismo e rir verdadeiramente, na opinião de Harrion, pela primeira vez em um mês.

Com a aproximação da noite, Sirius retornou a seu apartamento para trocar suas vestes para algo mais compatível com a celebração em torno da fogueira, tendo prometido seu retorno próximo à Meia-noite. O jantar foi algo silencioso, com todos aproveitando o momento raro de silêncio e calma.

James e Lily estavam dançando na sala ao som da Rádio Bruxa, com Harry sentado no sofá observando os pais. O primeiro toque de magia sobre as alas, ecoou pela casa como um sino.

James abraçou Lily e Harry e tentou girar para aparatar, mas uma proteção externa o impediu.

"Nippy." A jovem elfa dos Potters, o único que James trouxe da Mansão Potter, apareceu com um estalo.

"Mestre James, a casa tem magia escura, Nippy não consegue sair!" O desespero da pequena elfa, parecia espelhado pelos Potters. Todas as medidas que antes haviam sido discutidas foram em vão.

Agarrando sua varinha James parecia resoluto, mas sorriu para sua mulher e filho.

"Lily, pegue Harry e Nippy e abra um buraco nesta proteção, vou ganhar tempo para você e vou em seguida."

Lily parecia em choque naquele momento, mas outra batida mais forte e alta ecoou pela casa.

"Lily, por favor flor, proteja Harry. Vou segurar até a abertura ou ajuda chegar."

A última visão de Harry e Harrion de seu pai foi um beijo em sua testa e um sorriso simples.

Ao ser movidos até o quarto de Harry, pela magia de Nippy. Harry foi depositado no berço, quando uma última batida do sino, junto com um som de quebra foi ouvido pela casa.

Lily pediu que Nippy protegesse o quarto a todo custo e enquanto sua mãe cantava tentando retirar as proteções anti-viagem, grandes estrondos e animais puderam ser ouvidos da sala de entrada, tigres, leões, lobos, ursos, explosões, mas acima de tudo o riso nítido de James.

Mas tudo foi englobado com o barulho de explosão que abalou a casa.

O silêncio fez Lily perder a esperança, seus braços se abaixaram, enquanto em seus olhos escorriam lágrimas grossas, olhando apenas para o berço de Harry.

Harry não entendia, seus pais pareciam estar em uma brincadeira, com luzes, cores e outras maravilhas, mas as lágrimas de sua mãe o fizeram achar que aquilo não era bom e pequenas lágrimas se amontoavam em seus olhos. Estas lágrimas diminuíram com um pequeno beijo dado por sua mãe em sua testa.

Novas explosões, muito mais perto do quarto puderam ser ouvidas, magias gritadas em voz grossa, sendo respondia com guinchos finos, mas finalmente silêncio se instalou e passos calmos se aproximavam da porta.

Harrion não se lembrou de Nippy em sua primeira vida. Querendo estar mais próxima de seu filho, Lily evitou a prática puro sangue de entregar tudo para um elfo e assumiu os deveres de cuidar de Harry por inteiro, raramente pedindo algo a pequena elfa doméstica, tirando comida. Mas Nippy sempre estava lá, depois de acordar e antes de dormir, acariciando os cabelos muitas vezes mutantes de Harry, o chamando de Pequeno Mestre e cantando em uma língua desconhecida, mas doce e calmante.

Harrion soube após o silêncio que Nippy morreu nas escadarias da casa de Godric Hollow, defendendo sua família.

Lily se abaixou próxima ao berço uma última vez, seus olhas estavam molhados e tristes.

"Harry, você é tão amado. Tão amado Harry, a mamãe te ama. Papai ama você. Harry, fique seguro. Seja forte."

A porta foi arrancada e Voldemort entrou no quarto, com suas vestes negras se movendo as suas costas.

Lily não tentou lutar, talvez com medo de alguma maldição acertar Harry na troca.

"Mova-se menina, não é você que quero matar." Os olhos frios de Tom, não se afastaram do berço por nenhum momento.

"Por favor, Harry não. Me mate em seu lugar." A de Lily voz estava tremendo, junto com as costas de sua mãe, que Harry poderia ver do berço.

"Mova-se, é meu último aviso." A voz fria de Riddle, estava alta demonstrando sua raiva e frustração pela situação.

"_Por favor troque a vida de meu filho pela minha." _O tom de Lily estava diferente, com um poder e entonação nunca ouvido antes por Harry ou Harrion.

A paciência de Voldemort havia se esgotado.

"Avada Kedrava." O corpo de Lily caiu molemente, com seu rosto voltado para o berço e Harry viu os olhos abertos e sem vida de sua mãe, apesar do sorriso sereno.

Harry não entendia o que estava acontecendo, as luzes e som eram normais, mas sua mãe cair no chão e essa nova pessoa assustadora e fria era algo novo. Suas lágrimas acumuladas começaram a escorrer pelas bochechas.

"_Adeus Harry Potter." _Toda visão de Harry se encheu com um brilho verde, muito parecido com os olhos de sua mãe, mas a dor em sua testa junto a uma explosão o tiram deste pensamento e o jogaram na inconsciência.

xxxAEGSTxxx

Harry acordou com o grito de Sirius por seu nome, seu corpo parecia incapaz de se mover, falar ou chorar. Uma dor se concentrou em sua testa, afiada e persistente. Seu olho direito coberto de sangue dificultava a visão, mas seu olho esquerdo foi saldado pelo olhar desesperado de seu Padrinho.

Seu berço havia sido virado pela explosão e seu pequeno corpo arremessado para parede, Harrion sabia que sua magia o havia salvado do impacto da mesma forma que a magia de sua mãe o havia salvado da maldição da morte. O título sempre esteve errado, ele refletiu, _O-menino-que sobreviveu-porque-sua-mãe-se-sacrificou-ritualisticamente._ Harry foi levantado lentamente de seu berço pelas mãos trêmulas de seu padrinho e pode observar o estado do quarto enquanto seu padrinho limpava e olhava suas feridas.

Metade do teto do quarto foi devastado pelo ricochete da explosão, expondo o céu estrelado e o corredor. Cada parte do quarto estava coberta de detritos e pó, sendo apenas sua mãe intocada de todo caos e destruição, na mesma posição, com os olhos abertos voltado para ao berço e o sorriso sereno. Ao lado dela estava uma capa negra, rasgada e vazia.

O exame e limpeza de Sirius havia terminado e Harry foi posicionado próximo a seu peito, impedindo maiores vistas do local. Mãos trêmulas, lentamente se firmando com o silêncio do afilhado. Entretanto mesmo com este momento de conforto, Harry ainda sentia as lágrimas quentes de seu padrinho em sua pele.

Harry ainda se via incapaz de realizar qualquer movimento, seu corpo apenas respondendo ao carinho de seu padrinho e a dor persistente em sua testa com um franzir de sobrancelhas. Mas Harrion sabia, sua magia estava quase inerte, o calor no peito que ele sentiu a anos estava apagado, contido por um parasita.

"Venha filhote. Vou cuidar de você." Sirius se movia lentamente pela casa arrasada, mas a percepção de Harry não falhou, o cheiro e movimentos de Sirius mostraram a Harrion tudo que aconteceu. A lenta descida pela escadaria tinha um cheiro forte de ozônio, um lembrete da grande magia utilizada rapidamente e o serviço final de Nippy. O salão principal cheirava a destruição, da poeira das paredes destruídas a fumaça de moveis incendiados. O local da última brincadeira de seu pai foi mostrado por um passo em falso de Sirius e uma rápida puxada de ar, após isso o seu padrinho se apressou para o ar frio e limpo dos terrenos da mansão.

Harry foi colocado no sidecar da grande moto de seu padrinho, ficando confortável em um pequeno cesto, transfigurado de uma pedra qualquer. Sirius estava em silêncio ao lado da moto, enquanto olhava para a casa de seu melhor amigo.

"Vamos para Andy, filhote." A voz de seu padrinho estava grossa devido ao choro. "Preciso ver como você está e depois te esconder."

Harry lentamente começou a sentir o cansaço o levando enquanto seu padrinho subia e ligava sua moto, tornando difícil o entendimento.

Seu sono foi inconstante e levado por barulhos de choros e conversas sussurradas, seguidas por gritos e luzes.

A dor em sua testa aumentando com a passagem não considerada do tempo.

Uma cor azul-celeste com uma grande faixa branca em seu centro.

Uma luz brilhante seguida de escuridão.

xxxAEGSTxxx

*Meses serão iguais a luas com 28 dias cada e 13 luas por ano. Aniversários serão chamados dias de seu nome, ambos são uma aproximação do usado por GRRM.

**Sistema imperial será usado inicialmente por ser mais próximo de uma ideia de mundo medieval. Segue abaixo conversões aproximadas dos valores citados acima em SI.

**31 libras = 14 quilos

**2 pés e 11 polegadas = 0,88 metros

N.A. Segue segundo capítulo, qualquer erro ou dica fico feliz em responder. Peço desculpas pelos erros ortográficos. Próximo capítulo com menor intervalo.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry aprendeu a ficar em silêncio aos 3 anos.

Não foi a violência ou a fome que o fizeram aprender a sofrer em silêncio, quando luzes verdes e mortes enchiam seus sonhos. Foi a simples apatia.

A primeira metade sua vida o ensinara lições fáceis. Se houver desconforto, chore, alguém o ajudará. Seu pai o jogará para cima para o alegrar e as luzes de sua mãe fariam qualquer dor ir embora. Tudo mudou após o dia das bruxas. Apenas uma lenta descida a completa descaracterização de Harry como pessoa para seus guardiões. Claro que Harrion conseguiu ver isso facilmente, mas o pequeno Harry apenas viu lentamente a luz se apagar.

Os Dursley não eram monstros. Harry foi alimentado, limpo e vestido. Seu berço era junto do de seu primo. Mas a distância que surgiu com seu abrupto surgimento nunca se foi, apenas aumentou.

Um ano após sua chegada, seu tio o ignorava após o trabalho, sua tia vinha cada vez menos ao pequeno quarto de hóspedes que ele foi movido. Seu primo se tornava lentamente mais agressivo nas brincadeiras que ele estava disposto a ter com Harry.

Aos 3 anos Harry parou de buscar seus tios, ele aparecia apenas para as refeições se escondendo com os poucos livros que encontrava pela casa, se aproveitando das poucas lições que sua tia o havia dado em conjunto de seu primo. Evitando e sendo evitado, como ele foi ensinado lentamente desde que chegou a casa de seus tios.

Aos 4 anos Harry, foi movido para de baixo da escada. Apenas até o final da visita anual de Marge. Harry não saiu de lá, o quarto de hóspedes foi dado apenas para Marge e o 4º quarto vago da casa se tornou uma sala de brinquedos permanente para Duda.

A falta de atenção de seus tios foi lentamente sendo substituída pelo desgosto. Harry já não era desapercebido e apatia deu lugar ao ressentimento.

Aos 5 anos Harry aprendeu a cortar a grama. Harry aprendeu a cuidar do jardim. Harry aprendeu a lavar o carro. Harry aprendeu a lavar a louça. Não importava que o cortador fosse mais pesado que ele, não importava que sua tia não desse luvas para podar roseiras, não importava que o carro fosse mais alto que ele, não importava que ele precisasse de um banco para alcançar a pia.

Aos 5 anos Harry aprendeu a fome. Dois dias no escuro do armário por um erro no gramado. No terceiro dia, após quebrar o silêncio e pedir comida a sua tia, Harry aprendeu o ódio de seus tios. Seu braço quebrado estava curado no começo do quinto dia, quanto sua tia lhe deu um copo de água, um pão, uma fatia de queijo e uma lista de tarefas.

Aos 6 anos Harry aprendeu a dividir, aprendeu a multiplicar e aprendeu a não ser melhor que Duda na escola. Harry aprendeu que dentes podem quebrar e que seu primo o odiava.

Aos 7 anos Harry aprendeu que todas as estradas levam a Roma, que homens vieram, viram e venceram. Bibliotecas se tornaram seu esconderijo e refúgio. Ele também aprendeu que era um _anormal. _Harry aprendeu que 1 peruca azul valia 1 dente, 1 braço quebrado e 1 semana sem comida.

Aos 8 anos Harry aprendeu a correr mais rápido que seu primo e que era um delirante perigoso. Que todos seus professores, enfermeiras e bibliotecárias nunca o ouviriam e tudo que ele falasse era uma mentira.

Aos 8 anos Harry aprendeu a roubar.

Aos 9 anos Harry aprendeu a ser bom em roubar, a se esconder, a ser mais rápido, a ser mais inteligente. Comida e água em seu quarto, meias para o frio, distância a seu primo e falsa concordância a tudo que seus tios dissessem.

Aos 10 anos Harry aprendeu que seu tio estava certo, ele era _anormal_.

Ser _anormal _o salvou de seu deslize e da gangue de seu primo. Uma sensação de calor no peito se fez presente e não se foi. Não se foi quando a frigideira de ferro de sua tia o desmaiou, não se foi quando os cães de Marge rasgaram sua panturrilha, não se foi enquanto estava no escuro do quarto de baixo das escadas.

Aos 11 anos Harry aprendeu que tinha magia.

xxxAEGSTxxx

Harry sempre gostou de Hagrid. A magia tornava tudo possível, para o bom e para o mal, qualquer tipo de enganação, esquema e artifício já inventado pela humanidade para enganar o próximo era melhorado e aperfeiçoado pela magia. Entretanto Hagrid sempre foi verdadeiro, incapaz de enganar mesmo que sua vida dependesse disso, o que muitas vezes ocorreu.

A porta destruída da casa em que seus tios e primo se esconderam no Mar do Norte, foi um símbolo. Ele era _anormal, _mas não estava sozinho. O rosto peludo e sorridente de Hagrid representava aceitação, uma porta para um mundo novo. Harry sentiu esperança novamente.

Uma sociedade secreta, escondida a vista de todos. Um distrito de compras mágico, entranhado no coração de Londres. Uma raça de banqueiros não humanos, com cofres protegidos nas profundezas da terra e táticas comerciais que fariam os esforçados trabalhadores do Banco da Inglaterra tomarem notas.

Magia era brilhante. Magia era viva.

E toda a alegria acabou após o encontro com Draco Malfoy.

Magia podia mudar o universo, mudar as leis da realidade mas não podia mudar o coração humano. Orgulho, inveja e medo fazem de homens monstros e orgulho, inveja, medo e magia fizeram puros sangues fanáticos, como Draco Malfoy.

Harry usou o mês que restava antes das aulas começarem para estudar o máximo possível. Os Dursley o evitando como a Praga, seu novo quarto, ainda cheios dos antigos brinquedos quebrados de Duda e a presença de Edwiges, para diminuir o tédio, ajudaram em seu propósito. A Revolução Industrial Inglesa foi incrível, mas a magia de Merlin, os Fundadores de Hogwarts e de Andros o Invencível estavam em outro nível, assim como Grindelwald e Herpo o Sujo. Harry sabia que tinha que sobreviver, o mundo da magia não era uma utopia, apenas uma sociedade totalmente armada. Pessoas seriam sempre as mesmas, alguns conseguem o que querem e a maioria apenas aceita e pega o que sobra. Entretanto ele havia aprendido as lições de sua infância.

Seu primeiro ano foi seu principal teste, as primeiras impressões sempre foram as mais duradouras e se encaixar no ponto de vista da maioria, seria a melhor forma de impedir maior escrutínio ou suspeita. Harry sempre foi muito favorável em voar abaixo do radar, seus tios não o puniriam na maioria das vezes se fosse improvável de ser ele o responsável por algo.

Grifinória sempre foi o lugar perfeito, onde o menino que derrotou o maior Lorde das Trevas de todos os tempos poderia ficar? Apesar de Harrion saber que todos os Lordes das Trevas que já existiram se intitularam o maior de todos os tempos. Corajoso e pouco inteligente era perfeito para se misturar e ser visto como era esperado.

Apesar de seus esforços Harry sabia que ainda era notado, mesmo após a novidade do menino-que-sobreviveu ter passado entre seus colegas. Várias bruxas e alguns bruxos de outras casas e mesmo de anos superiores estavam sempre atentos a seus movimentos. Apesar da confusão e leve sensação de desconforto de Harry, Harrion sabia o significado daquilo e se resignou com as oportunidades perdidas.

Seus resultados acadêmicos foram minuciosamente calculados, razoável na maioria das matérias, péssimo na aula do homem que o odiava e muito bom em esportes. Seu estudo ficou mais intenso que o esperado, tentar definir o valor de nota que ele queria o obrigou a saber toda a matéria para escolher onde errar. Estudar escondido era um problema, mas os planos tinham que continuar e não saber magia era inconcebível.

Sua escalação para o time de Quadribol foi uma surpresa bem-vinda, uma pequena dificuldade em seus estudos com um grande impulso na manutenção de sua condição física, assim com sua imagem de menino modelo. Entretanto a maior vantagem sempre foi poder _voar_.

O objetivo de ser discreto seguiu sem qualquer problema até as maiores discrepâncias. Ronald Bilius Weasley e Hermione Jean Granger foram a exceção a todos os planos.

Ron sempre foi o companheiro ideal, de família humilde, leal, pouco dedicado e completamente contra qualquer coisa de verde e prata. Harry quis estar com ele para se misturar melhor, mas ele não previu como feliz ele ficaria com seu primeiro amigo.

Hermione era uma volta a seu passado, alguém que não conseguia se encaixar, sem nenhum amigo, tentando o melhor para se destacar e obter validação. Harry sabia que falar com ela atrairia atenção. Meninos da sua idade não conversavam com garotas sem algum objetivo ou tentavam ser seus amigos próximos, mas como qualquer folheto que tenta atrair estudantes para entrar na carreira de trolls de segurança diz, trabalhar com trolls cria laços eternos.

Os dois meses de estudo de magia que Harry secretamente se dedicou, foram tão uteis quanto esperar destruir uma parede com socos por usar uma luva de seda. No entanto, seus dois amigos o ajudaram, trabalhando em conjunto para se salvarem da situação mortal. Harry sempre foi grato a Quirell por trazer Hermione para sua vida. A perfeita dualidade de amigos, usando a desculpa da influência de ambos para estudar mais ou menos, tudo isso unido a pessoas que ele ficava feliz em passar o tempo.

O natal e seus primeiros presentes também foram importantes. A indecisão sobre qual seria o melhor presente foi um 'sofrimento' doce para Harry. A praticidade da capa da invisibilidade e ligação familiar com seus pais ou a dedicação e empenho colocados na blusa de lã da Senhora Weasley e na flauta de Hagrid. O simples sentimento de ser importante para alguém, era algo novo para Harry.

A capa da invisibilidade o ajudou seus estudos discretos, assim como no conhecimento do castelo. O espelho de Erised, descoberto em suas explorações pelo castelo, foi um conjunto de lições por si próprio. Artefatos mágicos são extremamente perigosos, magia não precisava ser ofensiva para ferir alguém e Voldemort lhe tirou a chance de saber quem eram todas as pessoas que ele viu no espelho.

Encontrar o espelho apenas ajudou em sua resolução sobre os professores. A desconfiança de Harry pela equipe de Hogwarts sempre foi grande, devido a suas relações anteriores no mundo trouxa. Mas o envio de crianças a Floresta Proibida, a noite, sem uma escolta, em busca de uma criatura escura o suficiente para matar um unicórnio conseguiu um novo marco. E falta de consideração pelo aviso, de uma raça de criaturas famosas por suas previsões, em conjunto com as provas dos unicórnios mortos, de que o não tão morto Senhor das Trevas estava rondando o castelo era o topo do bolo.

Diante disso, saber que Dumbledore abandonara o castelo próximo ao final de ano; mesmo sabendo que era a última chance de roubo da pedra, e quando descobriu sobre o engano e o risco, não aparatou, não fez uma chave de portal, não usou a rede Flu, nem chamou sua fênix; não surpreendeu Harry. A facilidade das defesas da pedra sim, se as melhores proteções que o maior bruxo dessa época pudesse colocar fossem equivalentes as capacidades de 3 alunos do 1º ano, os outros 6 anos seriam enormes férias para Harry.

Muito embora Harry foi surpreendido pela coragem, dedicação e confiança de seus amigos. Na guerra poucos tinham coragem de enfrentar Voldemort e mesmo considerando a incapacidade de avaliação de risco de Ron e Hermione, eles enfrentaram o problema da melhor forma que puderam, com o Weasley mais jovem se sacrificando diretamente.

Apesar do discurso do Diretor, Harry sabia que havia matado Quirell e não se importava. Ele havia feito sua escolha de ajudar o bastardo escuro e tentou matá-lo então, sem culpa. O aluno de cama, ficou mais comovido com o discurso de sua obrigação de voltar a seus parentes e da existência de proteções para seus tios e primo.

Do resultado final da luta, o jovem bruxo se arrependia apenas de duas coisas.

A primeira, ele queria que Voldemort morresse com Quirell. Não apenas por ter feito a vida de Harry do jeito que era por matar seus pais, mas por tentar recrutá-lo como se destruir a vida de James e Lily não fosse nada. A segunda, ele queria ter conseguido manter a pedra. Na batalha seu único objetivo era evitar a volta do Lorde Idiota, todavia após a passagem do momento de possíveis mortes e assassinatos, vida eterna e dinheiro ilimitado ganharam seu valor.

A festa de final de ano foi como um fechamento de ciclo para Harry. Da mesma forma que todos os alunos o estavam encarando na festa de seleção, o recém-saído da enfermaria estava novamente no centro da atenção do público. Na verdade Harrion sabia que atenção era um pouco diferente com alguns.

Harrion se surpreendeu por não ter notado na primeira vez. Filas de alunas mais velhas, até do 7º ano, mordendo o lábio inferior e olhando como se para um pedaço de carne. Se o Bastardo Escuro tivesse tentado antes do final do ano, Harry poderia ter aprendido um tipo diferente de magia. O diretor tentou, aparente, ajudar Harry a diminuir esta atenção de pelo menos ¼ da escola, com seu sistema de pontuação _Ex Machina_. Ou ele apenas queria que os sonserinos o odiassem, roubando a Taça das Casas no último momento, da forma mais dramática possível.

Embora todas as dificuldades e quase assassinatos, o jovem bruxo sentiu um forte apego ao castelo, por sua fonte ilimitada de conhecimento, mas também por ser primeiro lugar a encontrar tranquilidade. Depois de ser pego por McGonagall tentando se esconder em uma sala abandonada, ter dado uma desculpa vaga sobre se perder e ser escoltado para fora do castelo, Harry sabia que não havia escapatória dos seus tios e que sua paz havia acabado.

Essa ideia se confirmou com o rosto de seu tio na viagem de volta, se reafirmou com o grito de sua tia por tentar levar seu malão para seu quarto e foi escrita em pedra com um tapa de seu tio antes de prender Edwiges em sua gaiola com um cadeado.

O verão foi algo normal pelo padrão Dursleys. Lista de tarefas enormes, pouca comida, violência por qualquer erro percebido ou imaginado, o problema de alcoolismo de sua tia (uma taça de vinho as 10 da manhã NÃO é normal), se esconder de Duda e sua gangue na biblioteca local, o problema de alcoolismo de seu tio (gin antes do café da manhã é quase um pedido de socorro). Dias felizes na mais funcional das famílias inglesas.

Harry estava acostumado a essa rotina e era bom em fazê-la. Acordar cedo, fazer o café da manhã, roubar comida, lavar a louça enquanto seus parentes se sentem superiores por dar a ele apenas pão velho, trabalhar nas partes da casa que seu tio/tia achassem que precisava ser limpa/arrumada/lavada/cortada pela 3ª vez na semana, roubar comida enquanto sua tia bebia e seu primo voltava a dormir, comer a porção paupérrima que sua tia lhe desse, ser expulso a tarde por sua tia indo para seu clube do livro/culinária/jardinagem e seu primo sair 'brincar', voltar antes de seu primo para não ser trancado para fora, cozinhar o jantar, roubar comida, jantar o que lhe dessem e ser trancado em seu quarto. Depois de lavar, enxague e repita no outro dia. Seus tios deviam ter visto documentários sobre a Stasi da Alemanha Oriental e tentavam táticas diferentes de apenas violência e fome, guerra psicológica através do tédio se tornou o novo artifício.

Não que isso fosse eficiente, Harry aprendeu a abrir a trava da porta do armário sob as escadas aos 8 anos, pelo lado de dentro. E ser a pessoa que limpava permitia todos os lugares diferentes de esconderijo. Todos os livros de magia estavam em seu quarto, junto a seu kit de poções e sua varinha estava sempre consigo, graças a magia da fita adesiva.

Suas tarefas de férias haviam acabado nos quatro dias da primeira semana. A revisão de todas as poções do primeiro ano na semana seguinte, graças ao fogareiro portátil de quando Valter queria sair acampar e sua reserva estratégica de água magicamente ativada. Uma revisão da parte teórica de todas as matérias do ano na semana após, realmente nunca se sabe quando se pode precisar saber os nomes das 4 variações do feitiço de cor.

Ser capaz de entrar na casa trancada realmente facilitava os estudos e claro ser um lunático perigoso. Não parecer ser psicótico fazia tudo pior, ninguém queria uma bomba relógio e definitivamente ninguém queria uma bomba relógio que não marca o tempo e podia explodir a qualquer momento. Os livros mágicos que eram levados para fora de sua casa nunca foram descobertos porque todos saiam de perto dele. A melhor defesa do Estatuto de Sigilo da Magia, repulsão social.

A quarta semana após o começo das férias foi um mergulho completo no gigantesco e extremamente parcial, História da Magia Revisada de Batilda Bagshot, enquanto flutuava pelo quarto de janelas fechadas em sua Nimbus 2000. De alguma forma os magos haviam ganhado todas as Rebeliões Goblins e entregaram todo controle monetário mágico aos perdedores, como forma de 'punição'. Pelo lado positivo o censo magico mundial, era auto atualizável, e a Grã Bretanha era a maior nação mágica do mundo, com orgulhosos 81.456,33 habitantes. Não a fonte mais confiável de informações sobre o mundo, mas uma ótima forma de integração com os temas que eram considerados conhecimento comum pelos bruxos.

Todavia a monotonia da repetição de atividades em suas férias foi encerrada em seu aniversário.

Harry viveu de fazer suposições, previsão era o caminho para evasão com Valter, Petúnia e Duda. Dessa forma, a raça de elfos domésticos deviam ser os seres mais amados pelo Criador, era o único motivo da espécie não ter sido extinta por causa de sua loucura. É claro que esta visão poderia ser um pouco parcial, devido as cartas roubadas, a advertência do Ministério e a provável costela quebrada, presente de seu carinhoso tio. O jovem bruxo era provavelmente a pessoa que mais queria que os Mason tivessem assinado o contrato para as brocas, Dursleys em Maiorca era Dursleys que não incomodavam Harry. De toda forma, o último Potter foi sem sombra de dúvidas o que mais sofreu com a não realização da venda.

O humor de Harry não melhorou após as novas trancas colocadas na porta pelo seu tio e definitivamente caiu ainda mais depois das grades serem colocadas na janela. Ainda assim, com a passagem dos dias, o convalescido chegou a ver a linha de pensamento do pequeno ser orelhudo. Se você morrer por causa de seus parentes, não tem com estar em perigo.

A vinda dos Weasley foi um momento oportuno. Harry descuidadamente brincou com Edwiges, que com a comida acabando ele teria que comê-la para sobreviver. Ele sinceramente achou que conseguiu ver o osso na ferida que o bico dela fez em seu dedo. Apenas a chegada do Ford Anglia e suborno de toda a comida da última lata de carne melhorou a situação.

Depois de uma viagem sacolejante, o jovem bruxo passou o resto de seu verão na mágica casa mágica dos Weasleys. Dimensões não convencionais, reforços nada estáveis e expansões sobre outras expansões davam um caráter único a casa, mesmo que parece que cuidados com espirros fossem necessário para manutenção da integridade estrutural.

Seus estudos foram reduzidos pela grande quantidade de olhos curiosos, mas Harry se aproveitou das fontes vivas de conhecimento que eram os abundantes membros da família. Todavia essa coleta de informações teve de ser feita de forma lenta e pouco especifica, de nenhuma forma um estudante de 12 anos se interessaria sobre tribunais apelatórios do Wizengamot para penas de morte.

De forma pouco surpreendente Harry não conseguiu entender o comportamento de Ginevra, a única pessoa casa que não falava com ele. Ela parecia incapaz de ficar no mesmo cômodo do menino-que-sobreviveu sem começar a gaguejar ou fazer algo bobo. Estranhamente isso não se estendia aos jogos de quadribol que os Weasleys praticavam em seu pomar, onde a pequena ruiva ficava observando todos os momentos com uma concentração assustadora.

Infelizmente, apesar de cercado pelas proteções Weasleys, as melhores que Gui conseguiu fazer antes de voltar ao Egito segundo Ron, seu pequeno perseguidor élfico não parou. Nenhuma carta chegou a Harry ou conseguiu ser enviada, mesmo que a distância fossem os quartos da Toca, Errol e Edwiges sempre perdiam a carta. Harry usou Ronald com escriba, já que escrever suas próprias cartas as faziam desaparecer. Após a 2ª carta para Hermione, tentando acertar a data para a viagem ao Beco Diagonal e discutindo sobre uma questão de transfiguração que jovem bruxo de cabelos negros já sabia, Ron se cansou do serviço e sugeriu falar com seus pais sobre o problema, mas Harry descartou, sendo provavelmente apenas uma brincadeira elaborada de alguém e não queria incomodar.

Com os jogos de quadribol, discussões sobre magia, evitar Ginevra, estudar em seu tempo sozinho e sonhar sobre uma espécie de seres mágicos que tomaram o mundo por serem os mais loucos do planeta, o verão de Harry se aproximou do final. Sendo tudo finalizado com uma viagem de compras e a partida para Hogwarts no dia seguinte.

Para a manutenção do padrão de vida de Harry, não foi simples. Viagens de Flu parecem uma mistura de escorregador com janelas voyeur e tudo pegando fogo, as lareiras passam rápido mas ainda é possível visualizá-las, e Harry não gostava de ter visto centenários naturalistas e por Merlin, por que tantos. Fechando com chave de ouro, ele foi parar no lado ruim do distrito mágico.

De alguma forma Harry sabia que era certo ele encontrar Hagrid em sua viagem de compras, sendo o gigante que o levou na primeira vez. Existiu uma ser estranheza mutua em se encontrar ali, mas como qualquer pessoa que encontra seu pastor em um clube de strippers sabe, apenas ignore e nunca mais fale sobre isso.

Em suma a compras seguiram o padrão comum. Os goblins do Gringotes continuaram intragáveis, as atendentes de Madame Malkings piscaram demais e os Malfoys foram uns idiotas. Muito mais idiotas com um olho inchado de um cruzado de esquerda do senhor Weasley.

Além de festas de despedidas enormes, Harry foi apresentado a outra tradição da família que o recebeu, no dia seguinte a viagem de compras. Foram precisos 6 retornos a casa para pegar todos os itens que os membros haviam esquecido e unido com horário de saída tão apertado que faria um alemão ter um ataque, a chegada a estação foi extremamente 'pontual' e seu embarque não foi ajudado pelo portal.

Sendo os últimos da fila, por Ronald ter esquecido seu rato de estimação, Harry e seu amigo foram separados do resto da família e o portal escolheu aquele momento para animar as coisas e não deixar eles entrarem. Muito sempre foi dito que grandes ideias nascem da dificuldade. Roubar o carro dos pais de Ron e viajar por quase 8 horas não foi uma delas, mas, pelo menos, eles deixaram um bilhete graças a Harry.

A viagem em um carro voador parece bem menos divertida após 2 horas e se torna um pouco aterrorizante após a 5ª hora, quando a possibilidade de despencar do céu se passa de improvável para esperado. Quando Harry se tornou resoluto de perder todas as suas coisas no malão para que pudesse salvar Ron e a si mesmo de virarem uma mancha no campo escocês voando em sua vassoura, Hogwarts surgiu no horizonte.

A aterrissagem de Ronald não poderia ser chamada de elegante, mas como diz o provérbio de pilotos, se você pode andar foi uma boa aterrissagem. Não que o resto do corpo docente concordasse, então detenções.

Em seguida ao começo acrobático, tudo retornou ao padrão Hogwarts. Snape era um idiota, McGonagall era exigente e Binns era um porre. A única mudança foi a varinha quebrada de Ron e a alunas de anos superiores perguntarem se podiam ver se sua varinha estava bem. Novamente Harry não entendia, mas Harrion se sentia um idiota por perder as dicas.

Em geral o 2º ano foi muito bom para Harry. Com exceção do risco de assassinato por um monstro mítico, as acusações de ele ser o herdeiro da Sonserina e sua capacidade de falar com cobras ter se tornada conhecida. Aparentemente é um padrão a escola passar por um drama todo ano.

O dia dos namorados foi realmente interessante. Após ele ser considerado o maior suspeito de ser o herdeiro, poucos tinham coragem de defendê-lo, (obrigado Weasleys, Hermione e estranhamente Susan Bones), então Harry não esperava nenhuma carta de dia dos namorados. Entretanto ele foi surpreendido, várias cartas de estudantes da Sonserina perguntando se sua habilidade era real e se fosse elas adorariam ver sua habilidade em ação, estranhamente várias diziam ter enviados fotos, mas nenhuma estava presente.

Pouco depois dessa data as coisas começaram a acelerar com Hermione sendo atacada. Apesar dos defeitos ela sempre foi fiel e Harry prometeu vingá-la. Não foi difícil, já que o herdeiro queria ele de qualquer forma. A viagem as acromâtulas foi um teste de coragem para Ron, mas com sua irmã em risco e para vingar Hermione ele conseguiu engolir o medo. Levar o inútil do Gilderoy não foi uma grande escolha, mas escudos de carne são uteis quando não estão tentando te matar e sinceramente ele apagar a própria memória foi justiça poética.

Encontrar a Câmara dos Segredos após se separar de Ronald, por causa do desmoronamento, foi fácil, abrir a porta, simples, decidir se devia matar Ginevra para eliminar o que a estivesse possuindo, não. Seu dilema moral foi interrompido pelo surgimento do Basilisco, um adorável animal de estimação de mais de 1000 anos, 15 metros de comprimento, quase 2 metros de diâmetro, pele impenetrável a magia e completamente insano por ter ficado tanto tempo hibernando e sozinho. O surgimento de Fawkes com o chapéu seletor ajudou a evitar um completo desastre. _Deus Ex Machina_ de espadas lendárias e milagres de último momento.

A vitória é claro teve de ser dramática, com o adorável veneno do Basilisco fazendo com que todas as veias de seu braço pegarem fogo, felizmente Fawkes era um pássaro emotivo e tudo acabou rapidamente. Com o diário destruído vingativamente pela presa de Basilisco que ficou em seu braço, Gina acordou e tudo foi resolvido. Uma viagem agarrado a um pássaro mágico de fogo e todos foram levados ao escritório do Diretor.

Provavelmente devido à presença dos Weasleys, que foram informados do sequestro e possível morte de Gina, houve uma grande comoção com o retorno heroico de Harry. A situação não foi acalmada com Gilderoy achando que estavam chorando por ele e abraçando a massa de ruivos, falando que mesmo que ele não se lembrasse quem era não precisavam chorar. Dumbledore colocou ordem com um estrondo de sua varinha, ordenando que McGonagall levasse todos a enfermaria. Todos exceto Harry, que teve de ficar e fazer seu 'relatório anual' de suas aventuras, apesar dos protestos da professora escocesa.

Após a descrição completa de sua ida a um ninho de aranhas gigantes comedoras de homens que fica ao lado da escola, a descrição de tentativa de lobotomia por um professor, uma luta mortal com o maior basilisco da história e a breve tentativa de ressurgimento de um lunático Lorde das Trevas, Harry se preparou para realizar as perguntas lógicas. Como no inferno a situação ficou desse jeito e principalmente, se Fawkes conseguia chegar a Câmara porque Dumbledore não foi com ele em vez de mandar um chapéu cantante segregacionista. Infelizmente sua busca por esclarecimento foi interrompida pela entrada do Malfoy sênior, acompanhado pelo lunático elfo Dobby.

Durante a troca inteligente de palavras entre Lucy e Dumbledore, Harry decidiu se aproveitar do infortúnio e desatenção e se vingar. Ao terminar a fungada e jogada de cabelo que deve ser passada de geração a geração dos Malfoys, Lúcio saiu do escritório com Harry em seu encalço, conseguindo se aproximar ao pé da escada e enfiar na mão do Lorde do Wizengamot sua meia velha. Agindo com o desgosto extremamente afetado de todos os Malfoys, Lucy jogou rapidamente o objeto que foi habilmente pego por Dobby, assim Harry conseguiu roubar um criado do Malfoy e ganhar um ser mágico poderoso, completamente fiel e levemente psicótico. Com discursos irados, ameaças veladas e uma ineficaz tentativa de assassinato, o loiro platinado saiu sem seu servo e com o orgulho muito mais ferido do que chegou.

Após dar as primeiras ordens a Dobby de ficar por perto e não aparecer enquanto alguém o observava, Harry foi visitar sua amiga na enfermaria. Hermione foi acordada após as mandrágoras finalmente estarem maduras (estranhamente sapientes para ser usadas como ingredientes, mas tudo em nome da bruxaria) e conseguiu ser a única pessoa viva a ter mais medo de fazer as provas finais despreparada do que de um basilisco. Com as explicações de como o menino-que-sobreviveu matou outro ser vivo em um final de ano escolar, a inscrição para as mesmas eletivas pouco chamativas de Ron, o cancelamento das provas e uma festa de final de ano, Harry se aproximava rapidamente de voltar aos seus tios.

Tendo em vista a vontade obsessiva de Dobby por trabalhar, o jovem bruxo graciosamente abriu mão de todas as suas tarefas domésticas e se aproveitou do serviço de entregas via coruja para se atualizar com livros de todas as matérias eletivas de seu próximo ano. É realmente assustador a capacidade de um elfo doméstico dedicado, não apenas as tarefas foram terminadas rapidamente, mas ele conseguia criar uma ilusão de ser o próprio Harry fazendo, sem alertar os monitores de magia do Ministério. Até onde ele sabia não havia nada de _escuro_ sobre como Dobby estava fazendo, contudo, ele se dedicou um pouco mais em seus novos livros para evitar qualquer surpresa, sem nunca ter realmente vontade de perguntar diretamente.

Criaturas Magicas foi o primeiro a ser estudado por razões obvias, mas havia uma condescendência com a capacidade dos elfos domésticos, descritos várias vezes como cachorros que sabiam muitos truques. Ainda sim as pinturas coloridas extremamente realistas e animadas valiam o dinheiro, afinal todos gostam de dragões.

O desapontamento com a edição revisada de Animais Fantásticos e Ondem Habitam foi esquecido com o desastre que era o livro de Estudo dos Trouxas. Harry havia comprado o livro para obter um novo ponto de vista e quem sabe rir da incapacidade dos mágicos em entender os nomes e funções de coisas trouxas, entretanto foi assustador descobrir que, provavelmente, Sr. Weasleys era realmente o bruxo puro sangue com maior conhecimento sobre trouxas. Segundo o livro as maiores capacidades trouxas foram obtidas e demonstradas na Feira Mundial de 1900, com o poder do vapor, das máquinas voadoras e do estudo da eletricidade e combustão. Nenhum grande avanço foi feito no último século que justificasse alguma nota e que apenas as velhas tecnologias foram melhoradas lentamente pela capacidade intelectual inferior dos trouxas. Alguém devia apresentar uma televisão ou uma bomba de hidrogênio a Jane Shafiq Fawley, ou deixar um nascido trouxa fazer esse livro.

Runas Antigas e Aritmância foram os assuntos em que os bruxos conseguiam brilhar. Os símbolos que carregados com magia executam certas ações e organizados em conjunto eram capazes de executar qualquer atividade (segundo o prologo do livro de runas); unidos a capacidade de decodificação da magia da Aritmância eram a base da sociedade mágica. Não que sua importância diminuía sua complexidade, terminar de ler os livros fez apenas Harry ter uma dor de cabeça e entender que não se brinca com a magia.

Magias conhecidas podiam ser estudadas e adaptadas através de cálculos, como um feitiço Lumos mudar de cor, mas não era possível criar novas magias dessa forma. A magia tinha a capacidade de ser imprevisível antes de seu efeito ser conhecido, com a intenção do usuário, energia investida, influência do universo e movimentos executados batalhando com o resultado de forma explosiva. A varinha era o apoio perfeito para isso, com seus movimentos auxiliando e padronizando a moldagem da energia antes de sua liberação, com o auxílio das palavras como um gatilho mental para o usuário. Simples, elegante e muito mais eficiente energeticamente.

Runas não eram diferentes em perigo ao serem 'entalhadas'. A runa _resh _tinha um efeito diferente ao ser unida a runa_ aleph _e o conjunto das duas era modificado ao ser unido a runa _ayin. _Diversas interações diferentes tinham de ser estudadas antes de qualquer criação, que ficavam mais complexas com a inclusão de símbolos egípcios, sumérios, babilônios e celtas, assim como a diferença da reação em rochas, madeiras e metais. No menor dos casos, a folha de reação (o nome que os entalhadores de runas davam ao pergaminho de teste que assumia pequenas características do material a ser entalhado), não faria nada ao ser carregada, no pior, bem magia gosta de pirotecnia e as próteses mágicas eram muito avançadas.

De alguma forma Adivinhação conseguiu ser a mais morna de suas eletivas, não sendo ridícula ou complacente como Estudo dos Trouxas e Criaturas Magicas e nem revolucionaria e complexa como Runas e Aritmância. Toda via, segundo a introdução do livro com dedicação, entusiasmo e muito trabalho, o futuro seria previsível com uma precisão de 80%.

Infelizmente a paz para obtenção de conhecimento mágico de Harry foi atrapalhado por Estripador. De alguma forma a irmã barbada de Vernon, cruzou seus cachorros com uma espécie mágica que tornava difícil para Dobby manter a ilusão de Harry em níveis pequenos o suficiente para não fritar os equipamentos elétricos dentro da casa e enganar o animal. Sabendo que seus tios o culpariam se o buldogue feio caísse morto ou sumisse, Harry teve que se adaptar. Sendo assim, seu conjunto de poções teve de ser guardado antes do término da revisão anual e ele teve que voltar a cozinhar os jantares.

Em resumo, colocar Marge Dursley bebendo e um Harry que conseguiu evitar ouvir qualquer xingamento de seus parentes o verão inteiro, não foi uma boa mistura. Na segunda noite, a tia de seu primo era um balão e ele estava furiosamente saindo da Rua dos Alfeneiros com todas as suas coisas. Antes de conseguir chamar Dobby por uma carona e devido a um incidente vergonhoso com um cachorro de rua, Harry descobriu as maravilhas do Nôitibus Andante que felizmente foram curtas.

O encontro com o ministro, logo após o incidente, no local em que ele decidiu passar as últimas semanas das férias o deixou paranoico, entretanto suas acusações de magia foram removidas, então pode ser dito como um empate e uma vantagem de ser conhecido pelas pessoas no poder. O Caldeirão Furado era uma evolução enorme da casa de seus tios e o acesso a todas as lojas do Beco, retiraram os custos de entrega via coruja de novos livros. Assim as férias se encerraram rapidamente, com sua revisão de poções terminada, novos livros escondidos e um alerta de tomar cuidado com um ser mágico psicótico queria provavelmente matá-lo e não era Dobby.

Um alerta é completamente inútil se você é o menino-que-sobreviveu e tudo tenta te matar. Os dementadores eram descritos em seu livro como uma das criaturas mais vis da terra apesar de uteis, domesticáveis e utilizadas em Azkaban. Provavelmente alguém perdeu a mão ao dizer para eles caçarem Sirius Black, e esqueceram de proibi-los de fazer um lanche em garotos magrelos de óculos. Com uma ida ao banheiro do trem após a alegre visita, Harry descobriu que Dobby era incapaz de se aproximar dos seres escuros e que sua magia não funcionava perto deles. Sabendo que vários desses adoráveis monstros estarão pela escola o ano inteiro fez um começo espetacular para um ano incrível.

Devido à presença continuada de Dobby pelo castelo ter sido notada por Dumbledore, Harry decidiu que seu elfo poderia se esconder a vista, ou tão a vista como os servos invisíveis conseguem. Antes do reinicio das aulas, o pequeno elfo foi contratado como trabalhador livre ao já superdimensionado esquadrão de elfos do castelo, seja pela bondade do Diretor ou outro motivo, seu psicótico servo estaria sempre junto.

Com lobisomens dando aulas (_se você sempre falta uma vez por mês em uma escola que obriga estudo de astronomia, fica fácil de descobrir_), um assassino invadindo em datas comemorativas, dementadores atacando e qualquer pessoa que não seja Hermione e Ronald novamente tendo distancia por medo de serem alvos fez tudo perfeito. O que não foi melhorado com a anual batalha de final de ano que provavelmente agora era uma tradição. Uma pena que ele quebrou o ciclo de mortes e tentou inocentar Sirius levando o rato vivo, mas para não ter mais Dursleys valia ignorar a sequência de corpos.

Harry se sentiu mais surpreendido com o Vira-Tempo de Hermione do que com a inocência de Sirius, já que todos os anos as dicas eram sempre erradas. VolderQuirrel em vez de Snape, TomGina em vez de Hagrid e agora PerebasPettigrew em vez de Black. Isso não auxiliou a inocentar seu padrinho, mas era bom começar a desvendar o padrão. Outro padrão era Dumbledore, em 3 anos seguidos houve uma situação de vida ou morte e ele nunca fazia nada além de apontar o caminho para Harry quase morrer.

Bem como diz o ditado 1 vez é azar, 2 é coincidênci ação inimiga.

Como chefe do Wizengamot ele era capaz de solicitar qualquer tipo de investigação, assim como suplantar qualquer ordem do Ministro, em sistema de contra peso eficaz que define qualquer democracia. Isso não podia ser explicado em sua vontade de não fazer nada e deixar alunos de escola em missões perigosas, capazes de distorcer o espaço-tempo e os eliminar do tecido da realidade. Mas de alguma forma, _Patrono Ex Machina_, você vai acertar a magia se você sabe que vai acertar a magia.

Tristemente Harry não pode chamar Dobby a seu auxílio, já que seus amigos estavam sempre próximos, _melhor morte do que Hermione descobrir os elfos._ E claro viajar no tempo e chamar atenção do elfo da presença dobrada de seu mestre poderia fazer o pequeno ser finalmente terminar a curva da loucura.

Uma festa de final de ano, dezenas de murmúrios sobre uma batalha heroica de Harry com um mago escuro que escapou das garras do Ministério e uma vassoura que se comparava a um superesportivo de luxo dada a um adolescente, fez o menino-que-sobreviveu ser novamente o alvo de olhares 'estranhos'. Um pouco mais estranho foi interesse de Dumbledore em o acompanhar a seu quarto no final da festa, evitando qualquer questão sobre ajudar Sirius com um julgamento, e colocando magias para detectar animagus apenas em seu batente de porta.

Com a viagem de trem terminada e seus tios com medo de virarem balões, seu verão foi mais tranquilo. Dobby atendeu as poucas atividades que seus tios passavam e Harry se voltou para mais estudo. As revisões foram terminadas na segunda semana de férias, inclusive as aulas de Hagrid, que apesar de inconstante realmente sabia sobre o que decidia ensinar, e as lições de adivinhação que, ignorando tudo que a alcoolizada Sibila falava, conseguiam um acerto entre 50 e 60% dependendo de sua habilidade na matéria.

Aritmância e Runas foram completamente diferentes, com o uso das notas discretamente copiadas de Hermione. O resto de seu verão foi gasto praticando formas de carregamento mágico, decifrando reações rúnicas básicas, aprendendo a arte da pintura e entalhamento rúnico, entendendo relações trigonométricas, a resolução de equações de 2º grau e aplicando isso para o estudo de equações mágicas. Foi uma data apertada, mas Harry conseguiu entender todo o conteúdo antes de sua ida aos Weasley para a Copa de Quadribol, apesar de não conseguir ser brilhante nos assuntos como Hermione, ele tinha certeza que receberia um aceitável em ambas as matérias.

A ida ao jogo internacional seria um completo relaxamento de seu verão na sequência de seu estudo obsessivo, e durante a maior parte do tempo foi, com as danças veelas, acrobacias aéreas e o emocionante termino com a captura do pomo de ouro. Contudo a vida não consegue dar um tempo e claro que teve de haver a tensão da fuga, a preocupação com os Weasleys separados, a quase morte por mão do Ministério e por fim o ressurgimento da marca pouco criativa, mas extremamente eficiente de Voldemort.

Nos resultados negativos de toda situação, o pior deles foi a descoberta de Hermione dos elfos domésticos e sua relação simbiótica com os humanos. Segundo as palavras dela nunca uma anêmona espancaria um peixe-palhaço e falta de argumentos por parte de Ronald e Harry não melhoraram a situação. É claro que Harry poderia dizer que alguns elfos gostam de se punir, mas algumas coisas você nunca fala para ninguém inclusive seus melhores amigos, as atividades no tempo 'livre' de Dobby é uma delas. A personalidade de Winky e sua completa obsessão pelos Crouch não melhoraram a estatística da qualidade mental dos elfos, para o adolescente-que-ainda-sobreviveu. Enfim Hermione entrou no modo descrito por Ronald de 'magia fora da varinha' pela causa dos pequenos criados/escravos/servos/simbiontes/mentalmente instáveis.

A viagem de trem para o quarto ano foi um momento relaxante para Harry. Ele SABIA que alguém ia tentar matá-lo no final do ano, ele SABIA que Dumbledore seria em sua maior parte inútil e ele SABIA que o professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas mentiria sobre algo. Dessa forma ele aproveitou a calmaria e dormiu ouvindo as os monólogos de Hermione sobre os direitos élficos.

Quando os alunos se afastaram, na saída do trem, cochichando sobre sua varinha e a Marca Negra na Copa, Harry se questionou sobre a importância de voltar a Hogwarts em vez de fugir para o Serengeti. E novamente a resposta foi simples. Voldemort provavelmente ia ficar entediado e o procuraria para tentar matá-lo no final do ano escolar. Ou Dumbledore ia precisar de alguém para uma missão semi-suicida. De todo jeito, 'magia fora da varinha' e ele precisava se formar para ser considerado um adulto em _qualquer_ governo mágico.

O quarto ano se apressou em todas as previsões de Harry. Um torneio mortal ia acontecer, Dumbledore afirmou que nunca alguém menor de idade conseguiria entrar e o professor de DCAT era completamente estranho. Três em três, a adivinhação estava começando a valer a pena. Para que tudo não fosse uma repetição do 3º ano, algumas coisas foram diferentes.

Primeiramente garotas ficaram _interessantes._ Uniformes franceses não combinavam com o inverno escocês, mas por Merlin eles combinavam com as francesas. Até alunas que ele nunca se preocupou fizeram caminho em sua imaginação, como Chang da Corvinal, Bones da Lufa-Lufa e inesperadamente Greengrass da Sonserina. Estranhamente, sua nova apreciação só ocorria no jantar e nunca durante o café da manhã.

Em segundo lugar, Ronald se tornou um idiota. O traidor bastardo simplesmente esqueceu de tudo que Harry já fez e se voltou para opinião popular de que o menino-que-sobreviveu era um maluco por atenção. Transfigurar aranhas e as colocar na cama do vira-casaca foi ideia de Hermione e provavelmente o único motivo de Harry não o matar enquanto dormia. Ele aceitou as desculpas do ruivo pelo seu tempo de amizade, mas ele sabia que não seria o mesmo de antes.

E por fim, Harry admitiu que nem todos gostam de dragões, principalmente pessoas que podem ser comidas, queimadas, esmagadas ou empaladas pelos lagartos gigantes. A ideia de Moody foi útil e impediu Harry de utilizar seu último recurso de runas instáveis e explosivas.

Arranjar um encontro para o baile de inverno pareceu simples após o dragão, mas a indecisão e nervosismo sempre explodiam em Harry no café da manhã e ele postergava para o dia seguinte pedir alguém para o baile. Após ter perdido o café da manhã por treinar até tarde com Hermione e ser dispensado por Cho, de alguma forma Parvati virou sua acompanhante.

Mesmo ignorando todos os conselhos de Sirius sobre a festa, Harry gostou do empenho de seu padrinho. Poucas coisas mostram como alguém se importa com você, como comer ratos para ficar mais próximo de você. Então quando ele falava sobre aprender magia sem varinha para roubar a calcinha do seu par, o jovem bruxo o ignorava mas ficava feliz pela dedicação.

A festa foi interessante apenas antes da dança. Durante o jantar Harry se divertiu imensamente com o inglês de Krum, o embaraço de Cho por estar na mesma mesa e diversas piadas e fofocas da indiana que o acompanhou. Entretanto, antes da apresentação das Irmãs Estranhas e após um brilho no canto de seu olho, a festa perdeu sua alegria, com Parvati se tornando irritante e Hermione e Ron tendo uma briga no salão de festa. Um final patético para uma noite que havia começado tão animada.

O fato de Harry ter terminado a noite levando Ronald para os dormitórios para afastá-lo de Hermione, provavelmente seria o motivo dele ser seu refém no fundo do lago congelado. Ou Dumbledore gostava de ver garotos adolescentes molhados em janeiro. Sua única amiga completamente fiel estar no fundo de um lago, foi o motivo da demora para sair da 'vila' dos sereianos, mas após o resgate de Cedrico e Krum de seus reféns, Harry sabia que não podia deixar um inocente sozinho.

As estatísticas do torneio não ajudavam. Não apenas os competidores morriam, mas segundo Hermione, a morte de espectadores era absurdamente alta para uma população com a taxa de natalidade tão baixa como os bruxos. Então deixar uma criança desacordada no fundo de um lago cheio de sereianos ameaçadores, que cantavam sobre como após o tempo da prova o refém seria perdido para sempre não podia acontecer. Os peixes com braços e lanças tentaram evitar, provavelmente com vontade de comer carne de crianças/veelas, mas algumas magias cortantes e a briga terminou. Apesar do frio e da pontuação de consolação, o beijo de Fleur fez tudo valer a pena, assim como a estranha promessa de ter que agradecer de forma completa.

Os cafés da manhã logo tiraram a atenção de Harry pela veela e a substituíram pelo perigo de sua última tarefa, cuja vontade dramática de Riddle iria sem sombra de dúvidas o obrigar a agir. Tristemente Diggory faleceu como um figurante no espetáculo macabro.

A utilização do anjo na lapide para segurar Harry, a exigência de um público para seu 'renascimento' e o discurso sobre lealdade aos seguidores, demonstraram toda capacidade teatral de Voldemort. A vontade de torturar Harry com a maldição Cruciatus, já era uma demonstração de crueldade, que foi curta graças ao auxílio de James e Lily. Os espasmos, o rompimento de músculos e as dores fantasmas não foram suficientes para anular a alegria de ouvir seus pais. Mas foram suficientes para tirar atenção de Harry ao professor de DCAT, após seu milagroso retorno a Hogwarts.

Imediatamente a seguir do salvamento de Harry por Dumbledore, que só ajudou porque Hermione alertou o Diretor do sumiço com o professor perneta, o jovem bruxo foi confrontado pela última surpresa do ano. Ser notado pelas pessoas no poder nem sempre é uma vantagem.

Unindo as declarações escandalosas de Rita Skeeter sobre Harry, com a convicção de que se algo era horrível não podia ser verdade, não importando as provas, levou a nova política do ministerial de ser uma avestruz. O pequeno pacote trêmulo de corrupção e autoimportância que era Fudge, decidiu enfiar a cabeça na areia, levando a Harry a triste conclusão de que apenas Dumbledore poderia ajudá-lo contra o Lorde das Trevas.

A festa de final de ano foi um momento solene de luto pela perda de Cedrico. O discurso de Dumbledore sobre o retorno de Voldemort e laços necessários para os momentos perigosos que viriam, provavelmente seria ignorada pelas novas afirmações do Profeta Diário. Harry poderia apenas torcer por um ataque de Tom ao jornal, eliminando a suspeita do Ministério e o meio de comunicação impresso que não podia ser processado por difamação.

O retorno a Rua dos Alfeneiros foi o mais silencioso que Harry já teve. Ignorando sua família e pedindo a Dobby para ficar em Hogwarts, poderia não ser a longo prazo a melhor escolha, mas morte de Diggory impediu uma avaliação imparcial. Durante as horas acordadas Harry revisou para esquecer, mas ao dormir seus sonhos não podiam ser controlado e todas noites ele voltava ao cemitério.

Suas mórbidas aventuras noturnas foram confrontadas pela obsessiva vontade de estudar, todas suas matérias foram revistas, ou aprendidas no caso das eletivas, em apenas um mês. O mês de completo isolamento de seus tios, assim como seu objetivo de se fortalecer para futuros encontros com o Lorde das Trevas foi a razão para sua aventura com dementadores.

Sair para correr não foi a pior decisão, fortalecer seu corpo era uma vantagem em um duelo e como qualquer analista de guerra diria, a única vantagem injusta é a que apenas o seu inimigo tem. Em reflexão, após espantar os sugadores de alma sozinho e salvar seu primo, foi a decisão de confiar em seus supostos guardas para protegê-lo a maça podre da cesta. Um pequeno engano considerar que Dumbledore seria útil durante uma guerra, o final foi o padrão, Harry quase morrendo e o Diretor não ajudando em nada.

Ao começar a arrastar seu primo inconsciente a casa de seus tios, as coisas se tornaram surreais. A vizinha que ele mais teve contato e que o ajudou com um braço quebrado quando criança, era um aborto que trabalhava para Dumbledore, de alguma forma o correio via coruja conseguiu se tornar absurdamente eficiente e rápido, o Ministério criou um tribunal de exceção que o declarou culpado, com ele sendo expulso da escola e sua varinha sendo tomada.

As maravilhas nunca acabavam naquela noite, com a segunda carta vinda do Sr. Weasley dizendo que Dumbledore resolveu fazer um controle de danos e estava tentando salvá-lo, _para sua provável bem planejada tortura de final de ano_, no mesmo momento que sua tia sua revelava seu conhecimento de Azkaban. De todas as maravilhas que Harry viu desde os 11 anos com magia, nada foi mais absurdo que sua tia falando sobre Dementadores a Valter Dursley em sua cozinha cirurgicamente limpa. A loucura emocional foi abafada pela carta de 'retificação' dizendo que ele não foi condenado e que teria um julgamento.

Com o perigo de expulsão e provável necessidade de fuga prorrogada até o julgamento, as emoções de Harry lentamente se voltaram a raiva. Esse adorável sentimento foi rapidamente alimentado pela 4ª carta da noite, esta vinda de Sirius composta por duas frases. Desconsiderando a completa falta de informação de seu padrinho e observando que com essa carta ele apenas havia recebido 4 cartas em seu verão todo, exacerbou o estado mental. Só estresse pós-traumático, sem consideração dos amigos fazem um Harry instável. Apenas não tão instável como a 5ª carta da noite ser estranhamente bem colocada no meio da conversa com seus tios, ser direcionada a sua tia e ele ficar 4 dias sem nenhuma informação com Edwiges sumida, após sair em busca de respostas.

Ao ouvir os barulhos na entrada da casa, Harry realmente esperava ladrões para descontar um pouco da raiva. Acertar o ombro de Moody com a perna de uma cadeira foi surpreendente, mas não menos satisfatório e ajudou a revelar as identidades. Os Comensais achariam que o truque com polissuco havia sido descoberto e não apenas derrubariam a varinha rindo ao ver cena como a jovem de cabelo roxo.

As apresentações posteriores foram estranhas e Harry considerou que, como grupo de escolta, ele teria mais sorte tentando fugir sozinho durante qualquer problema. Em compensação, a garota de cabelo agora vermelho realmente gostava de o olhar e o abraçar, dizendo que estava muito feliz em conhecê-lo. Uma ridícula viagem de vassoura pelo sul da Inglaterra para 'despistar' qualquer perseguidor ao se molhar pelas nuvens e Harry chegou a sede da Ordem da Fenix.

A raiva facilmente ressurgiu ao ver seu padrinho, mas teve uma vida curta com o abraço desesperado e completa preocupação do ex-condenado. Azkaban ainda estava em seu corpo magro e pálido, assim como em seu olhar desesperado. A história de como o deixaram inconsciente por 4 dias ao tentar chegar a Harry disfarçado de cachorro foi interrompida pelo grito de um quadro próximo a entrada da porta. Quando Sirius finalmente conseguiu fechar as cortinas do quadro, Sra. Weasley chamou todos para uma reunião, a qual é claro Harry não foi convidado. A eficiência de Dumbledore era pífia, mas seria bom saber para que lado olhar antes de ter que se salvar sozinho.

O encontro com Hermione e Ronald não foi tão alegre quanto com o padrinho. Harry havia salvado a vida dos dois ingratos várias vezes e eles eram incapazes de mandar uma carta perguntando como ele estava. Era certo que não era a primeira vez que Harry via a morte, mas Cedrico era um inocente e não alguém que estava tentando matá-lo. A criatividade dos xingamentos surpreendeu até ele mesmo, sendo os melhores _ruivo traidor que prometeu sempre estar lá não estando _e _animal de estimação dos professores que não estaria viva se ele tivesse escutado os professores._

Foi um pouco tenso mas todos se desculparam, Harry mais por necessidade de informações, e o relatório da situação dos seus amigos começou.

E foi curto.

A sede da Ordem da Fenix parecia estar amaldiçoada e caindo aos pedaços. Molly Weasley decidiu que, em uma casa que não era dela, tudo de origem 'escura' seria jogado fora. A mão de obra infantil seria abusada sem poder usar nenhuma magia. E os membros da Ordem não estavam fazendo nada, pelo lado positivo, o alegre Tom decidiu usar o estilo do Diretor de guerra e não fazer nada importante.

Em sequência ao jantar onde ninguém falava nada sobre a guerra, incluindo Sirius que aparentemente foi encantado por Dumbledore para não vazar informações, a vida de Harry entrou em uma rotina. Acordar cedo, trabalhar mais que nos Dursleys e voltar a dormir imaginando o que Riddle, estava buscando. É claro que Sirius conseguiu o ajudar a passar o tédio, roubando os livros mais 'criativos' e os passar a Harry quando este mostrou curiosidade, junto com diversas conversas sobre magias e seus tempos de escola, um dos momentos que ele parecia mais feliz. O fato dele dizer a Hermione que estava compartilhando os _fatos da vida_ a seu afilhado a deixou vermelha e nunca mais perguntando sobre os sumiços.

Na última dessas conversas antes do julgamento seu padrinho o surpreendeu com o pensamento criativo. Ele entregou uma meia velha de Harry que devia ser usada no julgamento como último recurso, no caso de tudo ir para o sul. A chave de portal não detectável, não rastreável e que funcionava nas proteções do Ministério não era fácil de conseguir, mas seu afilhado nunca ficaria indefeso com os burocratas idiotas. A frase de ativação ser _Foda-se Fudge _alegrou Harry, assim como a discussão de como o Brasil seria um ótimo lugar para se esconder se fosse necessário. Na noite anterior antes do julgamento, apenas sonhos de areias brancas, mar azul e mulheres de biquínis encheram a mente de Harry, sendo primeiro bom sono desde o cemitério.

Um bom contraponto as carrancas de Ex-Atuais-Comensais da Morte que ele reconheceu no Wizengamot.

Harry estava dividido enquanto pensava consigo mesmo durante o monólogo de Fudge sobre os seus crimes, o que seria mais ridículo. O fato do equivalente a uma infração de estacionamento para os trouxas ser julgada na Suprema Corte do país, ou Dumbledore ter aceitado sair do segundo cargo mais importante do governo em uma situação de guerra. Sua dissertação interna de que o incesto poderia ser o motivo da completa incompetência administrativa e recursal do governo mágico foi interrompida pela limpeza de garganta do ser mais hediondo que ele já havia visto.

Subsecretaria Sênior do Ministro Dolores Joana Umbridge, a garota propaganda de pôsteres motivacionais contra o suicídio, em que a legenda dizia apenas: 'Sua vida podia ser pior, você poderia parecer ELA'. Ganhadora do prêmio de pessoa mais irritante da vida de Harry, conseguindo agrava-lo apenas falando seu nome. Foi sorte o surgimento de Dumbledore que impediu Harry de estrangular a mulher e usar a meia apenas para evitar ouvi-la.

E durante a audiência disciplinar de 12 de agosto no Decimo Tribunal do Ministério um milagre aconteceu. Dumbledore foi _útil_ e Harry não foi condenado, de uma forma remendo como ele sempre agiu, após não proteger como havia prometido, mas ainda sim _útil. _Não que o velho ficasse para falar com Harry, fugindo do tribunal assim que a sentença foi emitida.

O final do problema ministerial fez com que suas férias evaporassem, logo seu malão estava cheio dos livros que ele precisava e escondia, assim como não estava com o emblema de Monitor. Harry entendia que ele havia escolhido não se destacar, suas notas não eram as melhores, mais ainda eram o melhor dos estudantes masculinos da grifinória de seu ano. Sem falar que Ronald Weasley, o bruxo que abandonou o melhor amigo para um dragão, não demonstrava muito da vontade de Godric. Claramente Harry não ficou irritado com a situação nem um pouco.

A despedida de Sirius acalmou sua 'inveja', ao lembrar que seu pai nunca havia sido um Monitor e o tirou completamente do assunto ao entregar um espelho de comunicação. A dedicação e preocupação de seu padrinho conseguiu alegrar Harry e ele prometeu sempre 'ligar', lhe falando sobre seu dia e o tirar do tédio de estar sozinho na casa decrépita.

Sua volta para Hogwarts, foi a viagem mais loira de Harry. Com ambos seus amigos indo para a reunião dos monitores, Harry se encontrou sozinho em um compartimento com Luna Lovegood. Não que ela tenha se apresentado voluntariamente, a pequena corvinal usou um método pouco ortodoxo de puxar conversa, encarando Harry sem piscar por 5 minutos, com seus amplos e prateados olhos em um rosto pálido envolto em cabelo loiro platinado longo e encaracolado.

A conversa não pode ser dita como longa sendo que após as apresentações e a afirmação enfática de que ela acreditava em Harry sobre Voldemort, Luna voltou a ler sua revista, que estava de cabeça para baixo. O jovem bruxo aproveitou o vácuo da conversa para ir ao banheiro para lavar o rosto e diluir a estranheza do encontro. Ele não conseguiu ir muito longe antes de ser abordado pela loira Hannah Abbott e a estranheza do encontrou permitiu a loira menor arrastar Harry para um banheiro vazio.

Harry realmente gostou do que estava acontecendo, mas suas esperanças foram rapidamente esmagadas no pequeno lavabo. A estudante da Lufa-Lufa foi enviada em missão por sua amiga Susan, avisando que ambas e suas famílias acreditavam na volta do Lorde das Trevas, mas que Harry devia ser extremamente cuidadoso. Madame Bones, que estava presente em seu julgamento, realmente ouviu as declarações de Harry e Dumbledore, mas o Ministro estava obrigando a todos em uma campanha de silencio e difamação. Após o reforço do alerta, Hannah saiu do banheiro e Harry ficou em pensamentos. Incompetência não era necessariamente um crime, mas a completa dedicação de Fudge de abafar qualquer prova realmente ia deixar tudo mais difícil.

Em seu julgamento ele foi referido várias vezes como delirante por suas afirmações, tanto de dementadores como sobre Voldemort, aparentemente a perseguição continuaria em Hogwarts e Harry precisava manter seu nariz limpo para evitar maiores problemas. Ao sair do banheiro refletindo levemente se o assassinato de Fudge valia o risco de prisão em troca de um Ministério competente na guerra, Harry teve sua resolução testada ao encontrar o terceiro loiro da viagem, Draco com seus capangas e um distintivo de Monitor.

O Diretor realmente havia decidido entregar a guerra, como chefe de Hogwarts ele tinha palavra final sobre os Monitores e dar ao símbolo da Juventude Comensal da Morte poder sobre os alunos era completamente loucura. Felizmente Harry teve que suportar pouco das provocações do loiro, com a ação de Cho Chang. Com a saída apressada de Draco ao ver um Monitor mais velho, o jovem bruxo teve um desconfortável momento com a ex-namorada de Cedrico Diggory. Adicionado ao fato de Harry tê-la convidado para o Baile de Inverno e ele ser a última pessoa a ver Cedrico vivo e trazer seu corpo, tornava o interesse da asiática realmente estranho.

Terminada a sequência de momentos estranhos e/ou embaraçosos, voltar para o compartimento com Luna foi um alivio para Harry. Com a reunião dos Monitores terminada, Hermione e Ronald estavam em seu compartimento sofrendo todo o poder da estranheza de Luna. A habilidade da loira de falar com uma pessoa olhando a 20 cm acima da orelha do ouvinte realmente estava travando as capacidades de discurso de Hermione.

Aproveitando a voz calmante de Luna e os bufos irônicos de Ronald, Harry foi rapidamente levado a dormir o resto da viagem, acordando surpreendido por sua chegada a estação de trem de Hogsmeade. Os testrálios, mantiveram a aparência macabra que ele viu em seu 3º ano, um momento que ele ficou muito feliz em ter lido o livro de criaturas mágicas, mas o carinho que os cavalos demoníacos demonstravam por Luna fez Harry vê-los de uma outra forma.

Sabendo que sua ideia que tudo mudaria por causa da guerra era uma mentira, Harry se preparou para a rotina de seu 5º ano. O professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas seria mal, Dumbledore seria inútil e alguém ia tentar matá-lo. Infelizmente as guerras tornam tudo mais catastrófico.

Umbridge como professora de DCAT foi o pior tipo de inferno. Harry era bom em esconder os sentimentos e se controlar, mas algo no hediondo ser de rosa fazia com que sua raiva explodisse. E quanto mais raiva ele sentia, mais detenções ele conseguia e mais raiva ele tinha. Dumbledore o ignorar após levar o problema a atenção do Diretor e o aviso de McGonagall para ficar em silencio e suportar a tortura realmente acertaram 2 de 3 antes do final do primeiro mês.

Três coisas evitaram que Harry adicionasse a vadia de rosa e o Ministro idiota a sua lista de corpos. Luna, Sirius e a AD.

Harry encontrou Luna após a 2ª semana de torturas/detenções, ao caminhar próximo a Floresta Proibida a noite em sua capa, em uma forma de revolta silenciosa as leis do Castelo. O fato da loira saber que ele estava lá mesmo com a capa era estranho, ela estar descalça e com um balde com carne e vísceras ainda mais. Ao todo a palavra que mais se aplicava a loira era "estranha". Mas era libertador estar com alguém sem qualquer julgamento e aberto a tudo. Dezenas de noites Harry se viu abrindo mais para a loira ao alimentar os testrálios, a luz do luar na floresta.

Sirius se tornou o seu segundo apoio, com as chamadas pelo espelho. Todas as noites Harry fazia a descrição de seu dia ao seu padrinho e via que aquilo era a parte mais importante do dia do último herdeiro masculino dos Black.

Após os meses de comunicação constante, os dois improváveis confidentes de Harry foram os primeiros a quem ele falou sobre sua vida nos Dursleys, sobre sua busca discreta por melhoramento e pelo desejo de apenas ser deixado em paz. Entretanto foi a ideia de Hermione da AD que o tirou do ciclo de detenções. Isso e o tempo livre causado pelo banimento do Quadribol, quebrar o nariz e três dentes de Draco com os punhos foi satisfatório, mas não ao custo de perder sua capacidade de voar na escola.

Saber que ele estava fazendo exatamente o que o Ministro mais temia, encheu Harry de uma alegria que nem 'Dolores, o Sapo Rosa' conseguia tirar. O atrito inicial de ter vários alunos o encarando foi rapidamente substituído pela dedicação dos participantes no decorrer do tempo em que o discurso do Ministério perdia cada vez mais a lógica e ficava mais difícil esconder os incidentes estranhos dos Comensais novamente reunidos.

Luna e Neville foram os maiores surpresas do grupo. Suas habilidades iniciais eram falhas e pobres em comparação a um estudante dedicado de DCAT, como Susan Bones, mas o empenho de ambos fazia com que sua curva de aprendizado fosse a mais íngreme. Essa força era quase diametralmente oposta em ambos, com Luna usando as magias mais esotéricas e Neville tendo a capacidade de sobrecarregar feitiços em momentos imprevisíveis.

A presença de Cho nos treinos gerava vários momentos desconfortáveis, de olhares chorosos a obsessão descarada. Harry conseguiu evitar a asiática apenas a até o último treino antes do natal. Harry tinha sentimentos mistos sobre mulheres, de alguma forma seu interesse foi completamente apagado após o 4º ano, mas após o beijo cheio de lagrimas, uma decisão de se afastar da corvinal e uma noite de sono, Harry se viu lentamente retornando os sentimentos, provavelmente da mesma forma estranha que os estava recebendo.

Não que o relacionamento durasse muito; a implosão de ciúme a Hermione, não justificada na maior parte; as declarações de falta de dedicação, justificada mas citando o Arquivo X, Voldemort está lá fora; e a traição de Marieta colocaram um fim no primeiro namoro de Harry.

A decepção amorosa se tornou uma nota de fundo do final de ano. Com a chegada dos testes ministeriais, a dissolução da AD e o sequestro de Sirius, Harry não podia ser descrito como o mais racional

E no final o 5º ano manteve o padrão.

Apenas dessa vez Harry quase matou Harry e mais 5 pessoas.

E Sirius pagou por isso.

xxxAEGSTxxx

O escritório de Dumbledore sempre pareceu um museu aos objetos estranhos. Barulhos, fumaças e luzes, todos aleatórios e imprevisíveis e pela primeira vez Harry não foi distraído pelos apetrechos dispostos na sala. Após o final da visita ao Departamento de Mistérios a chave de portal o depositou em uma canto do escritório e lá ele ficou até a chegada do Diretor.

A voz calma do Diretor apenas o deixou mais irritado, mesmo a confirmação que seus amigos ficariam bem não afetou sua raiva, Sirius não voltaria, não importa o que fosse feito.

"Sei como está se sentindo, Harry." A voz novamente calma fez com que tudo desmoronasse, a culpa por seu padrinho ter morrido era dele, mas o velho não estava inocente como queria descrever.

"Como Dumbledore? Como? Seus pais foram mortos? A única lembrança de voz da sua mãe é ela implorando por sua vida e se despedindo? Sua única família sobrevivente te odeia? VOCÊ FOI TORTURADO AOS 5 ANOS? VOCÊ FOI CHAMADO DE ABERRAÇÃO? VOCÊ NUNCA TEVE UM AMIGO ATE OS 11 ANOS? VOCÊ LEVOU A MORTE O ÚNICO ADULTO QUE SE IMPORTOU COM VOCÊ?" A voz de Harry cresceu lentamente até o nível de um grito rouco, ao mesmo tempo que os moveis do escritório começavam a tremer.

Antes que Dumbledore pudesse responder Harry continuou.

"Não o Grande Alvo Dumbledore em sua torre de marfim nunca teve problemas, ou, pelo menos, nunca se incomodou em ajudar os outros." O tom de voz de Harry era ofegante ao final de seu discurso.

"Que quero que você saiba que tive os melhores interesses no coração sobre cada ação sobre você Harry." A voz do velho bruxo saiu levemente de seu tom paternalista para algo mais firme. Harry se alegrou por poder irritar o velho e espalhar um pouco do sofrimento.

"Claro que sim, por isso todo final de ano eu quase morri e você 'ajudou' da forma menos eficiente possível." Harry se alegrou em ver os olhos do outro mago se estreitarem levemente.

Antes que o diretor conseguisse uma resposta, Harry continuou.

"Os melhores interesses, por isso Voldemort estava no castelo no 1º ano, um basilisco estava rondando no 2º ano, um assassino conseguiu entrar 3º, um comensal se disfarçou de seu amigo no 4º ano e este ano você foi a pessoa mais inútil em um castelo que continha Dolores Umbridge." Harry consegui ver que a raiva estava aumentando no diretor.

"Você está extrapolando, Harry" O velho parecia tentar se conter.

"Claro que estou extrapolando, largar uma criança em uma casa de pessoas que a odeiam é a forma correta de cuidar de alguém." Harry sabia que havia acertado o ponto certo quando as mão do Diretor apertaram a mesa.

"NUNCA DUVIDE DE MINHA INTENÇÃO, HARRY POTTER. Se você ainda está vivo é por minha causa." A magia do velho silenciou a de Harry e todo o escritório foi varrido por uma força mágica.

Harry foi surpreendido com a explosão, mas Dumbledore era um vulcão em erupção.

"Sim, você devia ter vivido com Sirius ou Andrômeda. Sim, você devia ter tido uma família amorosa. Sim você devia ter sabido magia. Sim você devia poder estudar em um colégio sem riscos. Sim você devia ter sido um adolescente normal, tendo amigos e namoradas." Os olhos do diretor brilhavam em raiva e magia.

"Mas era o que você teve ou MORRER." A pressão da magia atingiu seu crescendo com a última palavra e diminuiu lentamente, quando Dumbledore se sentou e se acalmou.

"Morrer?" A raiva por tudo foi trocada por dúvida em Harry.

O velho diretor suspirou.

"Você nunca me perguntou por que motivo Tom tentou te matar." Harry foi surpreendido pela mudança de eventos.

"Eu esperava que você perguntasse após Quirell, até me preparei com a alegação de que você era muito novo para tudo." Dumbledore pareceu murchar com a declaração, em um tom de voz que parecia mais uma reflexão interna ele continuou.

"Eu passei muito tempo pensando em como falaria sobre tudo, verdades, meias-verdades, mentiras, o momento certo para levar ao lugar certo." Dumbledore não parecia mas ver Harry.

"Após Grindelwald, prometi fazer tudo que pudesse para impedir outro Lorde das Trevas, mas o destino sempre testa nossas resoluções. Tom Ridlle foi uma demonstração da minha fraqueza, não consegui matá-lo aos 16 anos vendo o que ele se tornaria. E não consegui te matar vendo o que estava em você."

Harry sentiu sua voz fugir, enquanto o olhar do diretor parecia ver mais do que apenas o escritório.

"Você sabe que existe uma profecia, eu mesmo quis terminar o curso por não me interessar enquanto aluno, mas uma profecia foi feita e Voldemort sabia parte dela. Não quis dar peso aquelas palavras, mas o conhecimento de Voldemort, fez com que eu tivesse que agir."

A lareira crepitou enquanto o velho mago pegou folego.

"_Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..._"

"Tom sempre teve medo da morte e sempre quis independência, ele nunca descansaria depois de saber que um poder superior havia escolhido um campeão para matá-lo."

"Eu sou o único que pode derrotá-lo?" Harry tentava lentamente compreender a grande quantidade de informações.

"Profecias só podem ser entendidas em retrospecto, mas existem muitos pontos válidos. Provavelmente a busca de Voldemort para provar a profecia errada foi o que a tornou verdadeira." Dumbledore novamente tomou folego, com o rosto se tornando progressivamente mais triste.

"Ao saber do ataque a casa de seus pais e do sumiço do Lorde das Trevas imaginei que estava tudo acabado, Lily e James haviam falecido mas você sobreviveu, um custo horrível para Inglaterra bruxa mas menor que Tom obter o controle do país. Mas o custo não havia acabado. Encontrei você na casa de Andrômeda e não quis acreditar no que as leituras diziam. Sua alma estava amarrada a um pedaço da alma de Voldemort."

O olhar de terror de Harry foi ignorado pelo Diretor que prosseguiu em seu tom triste.

"Magia de alma sempre é algo difícil, temos conhecimento de sua existência mas podemos fazer pouco com ela. Diferente da posse, uma alma viva, mesmo que separada de seu corpo, mesmo que apenas um pedaço, tem poder e nada pode as separar a não ser a morte."

Harry pode ver lagrimas acumuladas nos olhos do diretor.

"O destino testou minha resolução novamente, ali estava um bebe com a alma de um Lorde das Trevas, sendo o único motivo para este Lorde estar vivo. Uma alma contra todos os milhares de bruxos e milhões de trouxas que seriam afetados por Voldemort. E não consegui, mesmo vendo que a presença de magia próximo a cicatriz estava de alguma forma alimentando a alma parasita. Apenas 3 horas após seus pais terem sido assassinados eu decidi refazer sua vida, para que de alguma forma você sobrevivesse."

O silencio seguiu após a declaração de Dumbledore.

"Como?" A voz baixa de Harry questionou.

"Com boas intenções, o caminho para inferno. A proteção de sangue de sua mãe o protegeu da morte e era a única coisa entre você e a posse, a magia de qualquer usuário mágico alimentava a cicatriz, sua tia e primo era a única solução ao problema, seu sangue e sem magia. Mas isso não aconteceria tão simplesmente, ninguém aceitaria isso, poucos conhecem magia de alma e menos ainda confiariam em mandar um órfão mágico a uma família trouxa, muito menos o salvador da Inglaterra. Dessa forma Sirius e Andrômeda tiveram de ser tratados." Harry ofegou com a implicação.

"Você incriminou Sirius?"

"Não eu falhei com Sirius de uma forma pior. Eu sabia que nunca seria simples ter o herdeiro da família Black contra mim, então ganhei tempo com uma compulsão, o fazendo caçar Pettigrew. Seu padrinho sempre foi impulsivo, minha maior preocupação era ele fugir com você sem querer escutar. Eu esperava que escondendo você eu seria capaz acalmá-lo e demonstrar a necessidade de você ficar onde estava até conseguirmos uma melhor opção. Com o assassinato do 12 trouxas achei que a impulsividade de Sirius novamente surgiu, minha compulsão era para encontrar Pedro, não assassinar inocentes. Ao ouvir que ele confessou a culpa fez que eu não me importasse com o seu destino. Um dos muitos erros que acumulo enquanto envelheço."

"Quem é Andrômeda?" Harry tentava entender a situação descrita por Dumbledore.

O diretor respirou profundamente antes de falar.

"Sua última chance de uma família. Ela foi a curandeira de sua mãe durante e após a gravidez, em suas consultas você conheceu sua filha Nymphadora, creio que tenha sido sua primeira amiga. Toda a família teve as memorias apagadas de sua existência"

"Então você me abandonou com Dursleys." Harry declarou encarando o Diretor.

"Sim." A voz de Dumbledore estava mais baixa quando prosseguiu. "A magia se estabiliza aos 10 anos, eu previa que você seria capaz de resistir ao parasita após essa idade."

A raiva de Harry novamente surgiu. "Então por que não fui retirado dos meus tios?"

"Eu nunca tive certeza, não quis arriscar você indo precipitadamente. Da mesma forma te testei no 1º ano para não arriscar a Inglaterra bruxa com um novo Lorde das Trevas. Da mesma forma que te afastei de seus pares femininos, para que sua alma fosse a mais pura possível." A voz do diretor era um sussurro no final.

"Você me afastou de meninas pela minha pureza? Eu devo ser celibatário para derrotar o Lorde das Trevas ou me matar? Essas são minhas opções?" O sarcasmo escorria grosso das palavras de Harry.

"Tudo era uma tentativa, qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudar." A voz do diretor parecia desconfortável.

"No final de seu segundo ano a certeza da profecia ficou mais evidente. Você me descreveu um objeto com capacidade de posse, controle e habilidades magicas, algo impossível sem a presença de uma alma. A presença da alma de Voldemort em você não era apenas um acidente, haviam outras, um número que ainda não descobri."

Harry permaneceu em silencio, observando o monologo do Diretor.

"Apesar de suas acusações, temo não ser tão poderoso quanto você imagina e com o poder que tenho meus erros se tornam significantemente maiores. Não pude ir a Câmara Secreta porque a magia da escola me impediu de entrar após ser demitido, não pude ajudar Sirius a fugir diretamente devido aos juramentos que fiz como chefe do ICW, não puder solicitar um julgamento devido a novos poderes garantidos ao ministro pelo Wizengamot em sequência a fuga de Azkaban, esses mesmos poderes que me viram expulso de ambas as chefias este ano e claro não saber sobre Alastor é minha eterna vergonha."

Ambos os bruxos ficaram em silencio refletindo sobre a conversa, até Harry interromper.

"Mas e sobre a alma de Voldemort na minha cabeça? Você conseguiu uma solução?"

Harry foi surpreendido pela velocidade do Diretor, em um instante ele o observava em silêncio e no seguinte a varinha estava em sua mão e magia voava pelo escritório, seu corpo endureceu podendo apenas mover os olhos.

"Sinto muito Harry, eu tenho uma solução, tão completamente impossível que apenas se resume a esperança. Se ela obtiver sucesso e você viver lhe falarei tudo"

Harry tentou com todas as forças combater a magia do Diretor.

"Entretanto, muito ainda pode dar errado, me desculpe. _Obliviate_"

xxxAEGSTxxx

Harry não se sentiu mal por destruir o escritório do Diretor. Apesar de uma atitude infantil jogar uma birra assim, Sirius foi o primeiro adulto confiável de sua vida, a culpa e ressentimento realmente eram difíceis de lidar. E a profecia tornou tudo pior.

Voldemort era um psicótico obcecado, ele nunca pararia. A vontade de Sirius de ambos fugirem de tudo e esperar que tudo explodisse nunca ocorreria. E por culpa de Harry.

A volta para o verão foi silenciosa no trem. Todos que o acompanharam ao Ministério sentaram juntos, mas não houve grandes conversas ou brincadeiras, apenas a sensação de que algo havia mudado.

Os Dursleys o deixaram completamente sozinho pela primeira vez, talvez por causa das ameaças de Moody, mas Harry aproveitou o tempo livre. Sirius não iria querer que ele se remoesse por sua morte, mas Sirius também não iria querer morrer, então Harry revisou todas as matérias do 5º ano e tentou evitar que seus gritos fossem muito altos enquanto dormia. Dobby evitou maiores problemas, silenciando seu quarto e trazendo comida, mas o pobre elfo era incapaz de entender o luto e como ajudar seu mestre.

A visita de Dumbledore marcou o verão em que Harry menos ficou com seus tios devido a sua libertação antecipada. A desculpa de recarregar as alas de sangue ficava mais fraca a cada ano, recarregar durante todo o verão, durante um mês, durante 2 semanas e meia? Como as proteções foram formadas com sangue, talvez fosse possível recarregar com outros fluidos? Harry quase sorriu com o pensamento de seus parentes apenas estarem seguros por ele mijar na pedra-ala.

De toda forma, após a visita ele seria transferido para os Weasleys. Mesmo sem ter conseguido revisar todas as matérias, o terreno embora superpovoado era amplo e além disso sempre era possível escapulir e treinar com sua varinha, algo impossível na Rua dos Alfeneiros.

A presença de Dumbledore conseguiu ser a coisa mais revoltante que seus tios pareciam ter encontrado. As vestes em degrade magenta e o penteado e barba a La Gandalf o Branco, sentado na poltrona favorita de seu tio como se estivesse em casa, parecia ter quebrado a capacidade dos Dursleys de agirem normalmente. A visita do elfo traidor suprimiu a alegria pelo desconforto, mesmo que sua vontade fosse de matar, ele não poderia falar isso para o líder da Ordem da Fenix, então confinamento em Hogwarts, não que a pequena merda fosse viver depois de Harry fazer 17 anos.

As alegrias nunca cessaram, pela confirmação de que Dumbledore sabia da maioria, senão tudo, que ocorreu em sua infância. Harry realmente precisava de novos aliados se o atual sempre o colocava em situações mortais, mesmo que frase de despedida tenha sido ótima, '_Peço desculpas por deixar Harry aqui e confiar que seus parentes seriam capazes de exibir a mínima decência humana, um erro que pretendo não cometer novamente_.'

Com os materiais rapidamente embalados com ajuda de Dumbledore, que não comentou sobre o grande número de livros de eletivas, Harry passou pelo grande desconforto da aparição, apenas para passar pelo desconforto da presença de Slughorn. O jeito do homem falar em colecionar alunos e alunas enquanto tinha um olhar nostálgico parecia enviar todos os tipos de alarmes, que aumentaram ao saber que o homem seria um novo professor em Hogwarts. Incompetência fingida, incompetência real, segredo com criatura das trevas, segredo com poção de transformação, incompetência escondida com um superinflado senso de autoimportância e agora um possível pedófilo. Apenas os melhores professores para melhor escola de magia do mundo.

Enquanto se afastavam da casa do novo professor e era transportado pelo espaço, Harry se questionava sobre a existência de leis contra abuso sexual infantil. Ao ser empurrado pelo Diretor para um armário de vassouras pouco visível nos Weasleys, Harry temeu. O fato do Diretor marcar aulas particulares enquanto trancado no cubículo fechado não ajudou em nada.

Em sequência a saída de Dumbledore e a rodada de saudações dos Weasleys a vida de Harry entrou em uma rotina. Todas as manhãs ele acordava cedo, tomava um xicara de chá, observa como lentamente Gina se tornava cada vez mais interessante, ajudava pela casa, empurrava Ron para estudar, tentava com lento mas crescente sucesso superar a morte de seu padrinho e ia dormir cedo para acordar na madrugada e treinar com sua varinha antes de voltar dormir.

Logo Harry estava de volta ao trem, mas desta vez com um nariz quebrado graças a novamente a falta de planejamento pela impulsividade. Ser salvo por Luna foi vergonhoso, mas a presença da loira impediu o surgimento de qualquer desconforto. A entrada de ambos no Salão Principal durante a seleção, com Harry usando uma camisa suja de sangue, realmente teve um efeito.

Com o final da seleção Harry ficou em feliz saber que Snape seria professor de DCAT, com sorte o velho morcego morreria no final do ano. Um discurso sobre unidade que metade dos alunos não prestou atenção e todos foram enviados para suas camas. A capacidade de Hogwarts de impor uma rotina novamente se fez presente, com Snape sendo um idiota, quadribol ajudar a relaxar, Gina ficar ótima em uma vassoura e Dumbledore ser completamente inútil com suas lições de Tom Riddle, Uma História. Não que o Lorde das Trevas fosse tão interessante, todas as seções se resumiam a 3 palavras, Medo, Horcrux e Imortal.

De forma geral, a atitude suspeita de Draco Malfoy foi a discrepância mais gritante. Utilizar o elfo dos Black para vigiar o idiota loiro puro sangue foi satisfatório de uma forma que seria apreciado por vilões de James Bond. Entendendo isso Harry pecou pelo excesso e colocou Dobby de vigia para Monstro e evitar uma traição.

Mesmo com toda espionagem e suspeitas, a evolução de seu relacionamento com Gina pareceu natural. A disposição firme mas divertida da ruiva, unida a beleza o atraiu completamente para o desgosto do Ronald. Quem sabe de alguma forma Dumbledore estava certo e o poder do amor devesse ser considerado.

A ida para encontrar a Horcrux foi mais difícil dessa forma, mas seu empenho em retornar foi muito maior. Não que empenho ajudasse no que ocorreu no final de tudo.

A Horcrux era falsa, Dumbledore foi desarmado por Draco, morto por Snape e todos conseguiram fugir do local sem nenhuma baixa. Mesmo os melhores esforços raivoso não puderam mudar alguma coisa.

xxxAEGSTxxx

Após a quinta volta pelo Pequeno Pátio Harrion diminui sua velocidade de um passo rápido para uma caminhada leve.

O Pequeno Pátio foi o principal ponto de treinamento dos cavaleiros de GreenStone para justas desde da construção do castelo, com mais de 290 pés** de comprimento, a estreita área pavimentada com areia era o melhor lugar para evitar a lama sempre presente nas áreas não cobertas de sua casa medieval.

Seu lento exercício o ajudou a refletir sobre Dumbledore e sua própria mudança de atitude. Sua condenação do velho podia não ser merecida na maior parte dos casos, mas principalmente Harrion temeu como agiria se fosse sobre si, a decisão com a vida de muitos sobre de apenas um. Saber que você poderia ser morto se Dumbledore pensasse como você mesmo pensava põem tudo em perspectiva. O perdão para todos os feitos do Diretor ainda estava longe devido a surpresa de tudo, mas não servia de nada pensar em pessoas mortas e mundos que ele não podia mais interferir. Mesmo que fosse bom saber se Guerra foi vencida e os sobreviventes estavam felizes.

Após terminar sua volta de recuperação, o mais novo membro dos Estermonts, se aproximou da mais nova barra fixa de madeira localizada entre as cozinhas e o pátio. A adição recente desta barra foi feita a pedido do mestre de armas, Sor Dennis dos Degraus, que queria que Harrion treinasse os mesmos exercícios que os homens de armas eram obrigados. Apesar de sua altura considerável para idade, mesmo com seus quase 4 pés** de altura, as barras já existentes eram impossíveis de serem alcançadas sem ajuda.

Com o final de sua curta serie de repetições, o sol progressivamente iluminava as pedras verdes escuras e os poucos guardas presentes começavam a trocar de turno. Em situações normais, Sor Dennis e alguns guardas de folga estariam junto dele fazendo suas próprias séries, mas o aumento do trafego de navios escravagistas de Tyrosh, Myr e Lys levou seu pai a mobilizar os soldados, camponeses, pescadores e navios para tentar repelir a ameaça.

Harrion usou a curta distância até as cozinhas para acalmar sua respiração e buscar seu café da manhã, se aproximando tranquilamente da construção redonda de teto baixo e portas largas, encostada na muralha. Com a troca de turno, a sempre movimentada cozinha estava ainda mais barulhenta com a finalização do café da manhã para os guardas e os trabalhadores do castelo que começavam seus deveres diários. Por anos durante o controle de Tia Ryele todas as refeições dos nobres eram servidas no Grande Salão, mas após a tragédia de seus tios, seu avô Eldon e seu pai decidiram por algo menos custoso com velas e madeira. Os três membros restantes da família seriam servidos em seus aposentos ou no pequeno escritório do Lorde na Torre do Senhor.

O não tão jovem bruxo sabia que era exótico para um herdeiro, além de um tão jovem, buscar a própria comida, mas a sua fome era grande e não seria a primeira estranheza que os criados veriam no pequeno senhor. Grandes tabuas de madeira passaram por ele sendo levadas ao pequeno Salão dos Criados que estava ligado a Torre da Guarda. Harrion distraidamente cumprimentou as auxiliares de cozinha enquanto se deliciava com o cheiro do pão recém assado, aproveitando as portas abertas para entrar. O calor dos fornos o atingiu, junto com o cheiro das linguiças sendo assadas, cumprimentando os trabalhadores Harrion se dirigiu a chefe da cozinha Rosey, que verificava a manteiga sendo batida por um dos trabalhadores.

"Mais rápido, isso precisa estar pronto antes do Lorde levantar, mesmo que seus braços caiam!" A voz e força da velha não diminuíram com a idade, mesmo que o tempo tivesse levado a cor dos cabelos e trouxesse rugas.

"Não acho que a manteiga valem os braços de alguém Rosey." A voz infantil tirou a velha de sua recriminação, olhando surpreendida para o invasor de seus domínios.

"Jovem lorde, você não precisava vir aqui, nós já estávamos preparando seu prato, existe algo que você precisa?" A maioria dos funcionários tinham uma atitude muito leal a sua família, mas as mulheres, principalmente as mais velhas, pareciam ter um cuidado especial por Harrion.

"Bem eu só queria comer, mas como parece que você quer arrancar os braços de alguém, acho que preciso salvar os criados de você." Harrion tirou a seriedade dando um sorriso com dentes faltantes. O discurso pouco infantil mesmo que sua voz ainda o fosse, deixou de ser motivo de nota com todos do castelo talvez concordando que a perda da mãe e recentemente dos tios o forçou a crescer mais rápido, algo que o jovem bruxo achou um pouco forçado mas ele não olharia o cavalo nos dentes.

"Lorde Harrion, não se preocupe com meus braços a manteiga vai ficar pronta e nada será um problema." O levemente gordinho auxiliar de cozinha demonstrou sua pouca idade não entendendo a pequena brincadeira.

"Então vamos com isso Pate, não se faça de mentiroso." Rosey conduziu Harrion para longe do agora frenético batedor de manteiga após ele acenar com a cabeça.

"Sobrou alguma maçã daquelas assadas ontem? Só pra me manter até chegar ao quarto e me limpar." Harrion tentava evitar parecer infantil mesmo que sua altura, rosto e voz não ajudasse.

"Tenho sim, aproveite e tome um pouco de sua água fervida enquanto pego." Rosey se movimentou eficientemente segurando as chaves para dispensa da cozinha, após encher um copo de barro.

Harrion tomou um gole e sentiu ainda seu calor, com o início do treino ele pediu que qualquer bebida que não tivesse álcool fosse fervida antes de lhe servir, mesmo que viesse do poço do castelo. Os criados apenas adicionaram a lista de esquisitices, mas era melhor beber agua quente do que morrer de cólera, ou qualquer doença semelhante nesse mundo sem antibióticos ou poções.

"Algo mais jovem senhor?" Rosey entregou uma maçã muito vermelha com um sorriso sincero e desdentado.

"Não, obrigado Rosey." Harrion saiu, sempre apreciando o olhar de surpresa dos servos por agradecer. Mantendo a tradição ao sair das cozinhas, ele usou o Túnel do Medo que passava por baixo do estreito Pequeno Pátio para chegar a Torre Antiga, mesmo que ninguém estivesse treinando. Um nome apropriado desde que nunca foi utilizado até que um criado foi morto por uma flecha durante um treino de arco.

A porta de seu quarto ainda estava aberta, mas já tão iluminado quanto possível pela sua janela estreita. Se dirigindo diretamente a latrina adjacente, Harrion repassou as coisas que ele precisava fazer para tornar esse mundo decente, com encanamento sendo o topo da lista.

Voltando ao quarto, ele lavou as mãos na bacia próxima a sua cama e se despiu de todas as suas roupas para um rápido banho usando uma tolha úmida. Não a melhor forma de se limpar, mas a noite ele utilizaria a banheira como sempre. Próximo ao final de seu banho, uma batida na porta o interrompeu e se aproveitando da situação Harrion decidiu brincar com as criadas, mesmo que em memória de Sirius.

Virando para porta e agindo como se nada fosse fora do comum, ele permitiu a entrada. Os olhos estralados da serva foram divertidos, mas Harrion queria que ele ainda tivesse suas habilidades de metamorfo para ter realmente algo para impressionar. Após a saída da serva, Harrion comeu lentamente o pão com manteiga e queijo duro, descendo tudo com leite fresco quente.

Tendo terminado sua raia exibicionista, Harrion se vestiu e se saiu para encontrar o Meistre e ter suas aulas até o horário do almoço. O jeito econômico de seu avô não permitiu muitos criados, assim qualquer tipo de auxiliar para se vestir não existia. Para qualquer criança de mesma idade ser responsável pela escolha e se vestir sozinho seria inconcebível, mas após algumas conversas com seu avô tudo foi resolvido, sendo que Cedra ainda era responsável pela manutenção de seu guarda-roupa e limpeza geral do quarto.

Uma discussão fácil de ser resolvida, com todos felizes. Seu avô evitava a necessidade de outra criada e Harrion ganhava mais um pouco de independência. Mesmo que uma criança tão pequena ser independente parecesse risível.

Saindo de seu quarto e subindo as escadas para o último andar da Torre Antiga, Harry foi acolhido pelo barulho de corvos e os cheiros de pergaminhos velhos, papel úmido e as diversas sujeiras das aves. O quarto e último andar da torre antiga não apresentava divisões, sendo um misto de pequena biblioteca, aviário e quarto do Meistre.

Uller estava terminando sua refeição e se concentrando em um grande livro a sua frente, seu rosto cor de oliva estava franzido em pensamentos. A leve batida das botas de Harrion o tiraram de sua contemplação.

"Bom dia Harrion, não vamos ter lições novas hoje, seu avô me incumbiu de calcular quanto nosso estoque dura se perdermos a colheita desse ano por causa da batalha com os piratas." A voz de Uller era diferente do tom sarcástico que utilizava com todos os outros do castelo, um respeito maior do que o prestado até ao Lorde Eldon.

"Bom dia Uller, ele espera que dure tanto?" Harrion questionou com as sobrancelhas franzidas, sabendo que ao partir meia lua atrás*,seu pai o avisara que provavelmente não haveria batalha, apenas uma demonstração de força.

"Não, mas ele quer saber se precisar. Tenho algumas contas que preparei antecipadamente e quero que você leia um pouco sobre a história de sua família para que possamos discutir amanhã, aqui está o livro sobre o assunto e o papel com as contas." Um grande livro com o título _Casas das Stormland_ e duas folhas de papel preenchidas de contas foi entregue.

Harrion assentiu e deixou o Meistre com seus cálculos ao se dirigir para sua pequena mesa de estudo no lado contrário ao viveiro de aves. As contas não eram grandes questões, sendo apenas as 4 operações, as quais foram resolvidas rapidamente para liberar tempo para explorar o novo livro.

O jovem reencarnado não se conteve em demonstrar sua inteligência, lendo muito cedo e fazendo os cálculos de forma rápida e eficiente, mas se impediu de demonstrar conhecimentos de sua outra vida. A ordem dos Meistres era suspeitosamente próxima dos monges medievais, para ser possível que eles não tolerem novas ideias ou avanços não sancionados. Harrion podia estar sendo paranoico com Uller, mas você só pode ser traído por quem você confia.

Lendo o livro na seção de sua família, o jovem Estermont lentamente anotou os pontos que considerou interessante em um dos muitos papeis amarelados do Meistre. Sua letra era muito parecida a que ele tinha em Hogwarts e o dornês o encorajou a escrever a todo momento possível para evoluí-la para algo mais elegante, como esperado de um Lorde.

Apesar do tamanho do livro, a parte de sua família não era grande e sua oclumência o ajudou, então antes do almoço seu estudo dirigido havia terminado. Ele deixou as contas na mesa do Meistre, que havia partido para verificar os armazéns, celeiros e as cozinhas, e levou o papel com anotações e o livro para seu quarto. Lembrando da piada que ele ouviu dos servos que seu quarto um dia teria mais livros que a biblioteca, um feito não muito difícil com bibliotecas pré-Prensa de Gutenberg, Harrion depositou o papel e o livro em escrivaninha/mesa pessoal, e saiu para o almoço na Torre do Lorde.

O verão se fez conhecido ao sair da torre grossa e refrescante de pedra. Aproveitando o tempo ainda disponível antes do almoço, Harrion se dirigiu ao Bosque Sagrado de GreenStone. O castelo era pequeno pelos padrões de Westeros, sendo de forma quadrada com aproximadamente 365 por 355 pés**, segundo as informações do Meistre, com suas muralhas de 30 pés**, 15 torres e 4 portões em seus vértices.

Harrion não pode evitar de sorrir com o pensamento de pequeno. O castelo de sua família seria considerado massivo para Idade Média na Europa, o pobre castelo de Colchester parecia minúsculo em comparação, simplesmente a escala deste planeta era completamente ridícula. Harrenhal era dito ser tão grande que todos os exércitos de Westeros cabiam em seu interior. Provavelmente um exagero, mas, ainda assim, estava nos livros.

Se dirigindo a direção contraria as das cozinhas, Harry caminhou pela extensão do pequeno pátio, chegando a extremidade contraria ao túnel do medo, sendo que deste lado havia ainda muitos pés de distância entre o pátio e a muralha. A sua frente se elevava os muros do bosque, muito diminuídos em comparação as muralhas externas mas ainda imponentes e o local da forja apoiada neste mesmo muro. Os barulhos de ferro e aço sendo batidos, informou que como todos os dias Tim estava incansável em seu oficio, talvez até mais frenético devido à urgência da batalha.

Se dirigindo ao portão lateral do muro, próximo a forja, Harrion sentiu o calor do seu interior mesmo distante antes de entrar no Bosque Sagrado. Ao adentrar no interior calmo e verdejante os barulhos do martelo pareceram ficar distantes, afogados pelas imponentes árvores. O bosque em si a muito foi diminuído dos planos originais do castelo, sem dúvida uma influência dos ândalos em sua família, mas ainda sim a árvore coração nunca foi cortada, algo que o septão solicitava a cada poucas luas a seu pai. A árvore de tronco branco como osso de folhas vermelhas como sangue, era antiga e poderia ser vista por cima das muralhas do lado de fora. O rosto entalhado na madeira tinha uma austeridade de sabedoria e solenidade.

Harrion se aproximou em silencio, com o barulho de suas botas abafadas pelo tapete de folhas, confortável pelo frescor do bosque e principalmente confortável pelo senso de magia que, mesmo pequeno, poderia ser sentido da árvore ancestral. Se encostando no tronco ele relaxou, se preparando para se concentrar em sua oclumência facilitado pela magia da árvore. Seu mergulho em sua nuvem mental e posterior entrada nas memorias, sempre rápido, foi interrompido por um brilho distante, um chamado que não vinha de seus sentidos mas sim de sua magia.

O chamado vinha através da árvore, difícil de ser focado mas intenso e pungente. Sua visão escureceu e rapidamente foi preenchida com tons azuis-escuros, levemente iluminados por um brilho pálido como o luar e ele ouviu um grito distante de sua pouco identificável visão. "POR GREENSTONE!" Harrion saiu de sua visão de sobressalto, nunca a magia da árvore fez algo diferente de ser passiva e pior a voz era de seu pai. Uma visão do passado, do futuro? Seu pai lutaria nesta noite? Ou encarado os piratas na noite anterior? A demora de informações era uma das muito frustrantes características deste mundo.

Ainda se remoendo sobre a situação, o jovem bruxo limpou suas vestes das folhas presas. O bosque tinha uma forma de trapézio após as diminuições de seus ancestrais, onde antes o muro corria paralelo a muralha se distanciando quase 76 pés** e bloqueava dois dos quatro portões, agora os braços irregulares se aproximavam de forma triangular, ainda próximos do Portão Verde, mas muito distantes do Portão do Aço.

Decidindo não demorar mais a ver seu avô e escolhendo a rota mais curta, Harrion saiu pelo antigo e curto muro ainda paralelo a muralha, escutando o barulho dos canis que se apoiavam neste muro. Atravessando a areia do Grande Pátio, para evitar mais lama das chuvas de ontem à tarde, Harrion cumprimentou o guarda a porta da Torre do Lorde que mesmo a sombra e com o elmo aberto, suava devido ao calor e o conjunto de armadura acolchoada e cota de malha. Compadecendo com o sofrimento dos guardas o jovem herdeiro começou a subida pelas escadas em espiral para o 5º e último andar da torre.

A Torre do Lorde era unida ao Grande Salão e foi a construção mais nova do castelo sendo feita séculos após a chegada dos ândalos. Lembrando da história pouco detalhada do livro, os Estermonts eram de origem dos primeiros homens sendo reis das 4 ilhas, que agora eram lordes. Mas casamentos com filhas de chefes de guerra ândalos, mudou lentamente para os novos deuses e os ataques de Tyrosh e dos Degraus os levou a vassalagem para Ponta da Tempestade.

Terminando a subida, Harrion entrou no pequeno corredor levemente iluminado que levava as três câmaras do último andar, sendo o maior o quarto do senhor, e os outros dois o escritório e o quarto da Lady do castelo. Mesmo durante o tempo em que tio Aemon estava vivo, seu avô ocupava este andar sendo o líder de fato da casa, mas com a morte de seus herdeiro, Lorde Eldon queria liberar o espaço para Lomas assumir o local e quem sabe se casar novamente. Uma discussão acirrada sobre o assunto surgiu, mas ambos se comprometeram, Lomas ficaria no antigo quarto do irmão, como sempre foi feito pelo herdeiro e Eldon não traria o assunto de casamento novamente.

Ao bater à porta do escritório do avô, Harrion ouviu o chamado para entrar. Seu avô havia envelhecido após a morte de seu primogênito, mesmo não tendo atingido os cinquenta anos, seu rosto cansado e olhar triste faziam parecer muito mais velho. Seu pai uma vez lhe contou que após a perda da esposa, Eldon parou de sorrir e por isso talvez não insistiu que o filho arranjasse uma nova esposa.

"Entre Harrion, o almoço logo será servido." A voz do avô era distante, mas do próprio jeito o homem amava a família. Entre esses jeitos, era tentar transformar Harrion em um Lorde o mais rápido possível, tendo em conjunto com o treinamento físico começado as lições com seu avô. Unindo as aulas com o Meistre, a própria busca de Harrion por conhecimento deste novo lugar e treinamento dormindo de oclumência, faziam com que os dias e noites fossem cheios.

"Obrigado avô, existe alguma notícia do pai? Ouvi de Uller que você pediu uma verificação dos estoques." Harrion falou enquanto se aproximava da recentemente organizada mesa do avô, decidindo deixar a questão de sua visão no bosque em silencio por enquanto.

"Ainda não temos respostas, mas quero me precaver, o ultimo inverno durou 2 anos e nosso estoques não vão aguentar se o verão não for longo." O envelhecido senhor tomou folego.

"Isso é uma lição importante para você quando for Lorde de GreenStone. Nunca arrisque com alimento. De cada quatro grãos colhidos pelos nossos camponeses, 3 são nossa propriedade, mas não devem ser desperdiçados. Quando o inverno chega e as neves impedem as plantações, o castelo serve para dar trabalho para os pequenos e vender o alimento novamente, não por lucro mas para que eles tenham comida. Um lorde que não alimenta seu povo, logo não será mais um lorde." O avô estava constantemente repassando lições. "Não é mais tão comum ter estoques tão grandes, isso é algo de nossa herança dos primeiros homens, mas isso sempre nos serviu bem."

"Entendo avô, mas nós não temos terras nossas para plantar?" A confusão de Harrion veio do entendimento de como o feudalismo funcionava.

Seu avô foi interrompido de dar uma resposta por uma batida na porta. Os criados entraram trazendo bandejas de comida depositadas sobre a mesa do escritório. O cheiro do pernil de porco preencheu o quarto. Logo ambos foram servidos e os criados saíram.

Dando a primeira dentada na carne suculenta Harrion se descobriu com fome mesmo tento tido um bom café da manhã. Após terminar metade de sua carne e beber um gole de cerveja aguada ele voltou atenção ao avô esperando que ele continuasse.

"Cuidado Harrion, mesmo que o alimento de Rosey seja ótimo como sempre, alguns podem ficar irritados se você desviar toda atenção assim." Levemente constrangido pelo tom de reprimenda de seu avô, Harrion se desculpou.

"Você ainda é jovem, e os Deuses sabem que é melhor que Lomas na sua idade. Ele provavelmente teria comido antes de ser colocado na mesa, sua avô dizia que ele era como um selvagem de além da Muralha vendo carne pela primeira vez..." A voz de seu avô pareceu sumir no final da frase, mas tirado de seu pensando pela tosse educada de Harrion.

"Sim, me perdoe. Sobre as plantações antes o sistema era diferente, nós tínhamos as melhores terras e os camponeses podiam arar as outras depois de trabalhar nas nossas. Tudo colhido das nossas terras era nosso e tudo da deles era deles. Mas as revoltas durante o reinado de Aegon V e praga da primavera mudaram isso, e mesmo que muito do que Aegon V tenha feito fosse desfeito por Aerys II e Tywin Lannister, essa mudança se manteve. A terra não é de nenhum dos pequenos, mas também não podem ser expulsos apenas para tomar a colheita e deixá-los sem nada. Ou, pelo menos, essa é a lei, não que alguns senhores não o façam."

O avô fez uma pausa para tomar um gole de sua taça de prata.

"O sistema não é perfeito, mas até agora estão todos mais felizes do que antes. Os camponeses trabalham melhor se aquilo for deles também e não apenas um trabalho forçado antes de irem para as próprias plantações. Com a perda do trabalho deles, temos criados em tempo integral para o castelo e o serviço é muito melhor. " O conhecimento de capitalismo de Harrion o forçou a perguntar.

"E sobre pagá-los para trabalhar na terra em que queremos?"

"Camponeses não são criados ou mercenários. É melhor essa divisão, não queremos a volta de lordes assassinados em suas camas, por camponeses infelizes. Eles precisam de terras para trabalhar não moedas." O tom de seu avô parecia final sobre o assunto. Considerando que o Westeros fazia a mesma coisa por pelo menos 4000 anos e as revoltas quase acabarem com tudo, não era difícil entender a relutância do avô sobre mudanças.

A pergunta de Harrion foi interrompida pela chegada de maçãs assadas com mel. Quem sabe Rosey estivesse guardando a canela para seu aniversário, já que sabia que ele gostava. Após ambos comerem sua sobremesa doce, Harrion continuou seu questionamento.

"Mas se não vendemos as colheitas como temos dinheiro?" Seu avô tomou outro gole de sua bebida antes de responder.

"Ainda vendemos as colheitas, não muito como os outros senhores, mas vendemos e os comércios das ilhas pagam um valor toda volta da lua, algo que muda dependendo da situação. As casas das vilas também, uns poucos cobres, mas isso vem de vários séculos de tradição e nunca teve o objetivo de ser lucrativo. O porto apesar de pequeno dá alguma moeda pela atracagem, mas a maior parte de qualquer imposto por cargas vai para o rei, então não é muito." Harrion ficou impressionado pelas informações, seu avô realmente o parou de ver como criança e via apenas o herdeiro, tentando repassar o máximo não importando a idade.

"Das quatro ilhas, duas também tem algumas minas, carvão, ambâr e cobre, mal cobrem os trabalhadores mas ajudam. Logo após a guerra nos Degraus, quanto tudo era mais calmo, usávamos as duas galés para escoltar a coca com grãos, minérios, lã e peixe para vender em Tyrosh e Myr, mas isso parou com o aumento de piratas, não podíamos deixar as ilhas desprotegidas." Seu avô novamente triste falando sobre o passado.

"Existe perigo para o pai? Dos piratas?" Harrion sabia que seu pai lutava bem, uma exigência nesse mundo mas ele nunca falou de ser um capitão de navio e a visão da árvore aumentou seus medos.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Os piratas e escravagistas sempre correm, de qualquer forma pedi ajuda de seu tio, Tarth vai mandar alguns navios. Enviei a carta hoje." Seu avô parecia olhar em direção ao norte, esperando ver os navios através de sua janela.

"Mas vamos mudar de assunto. Meistre Uller me falou que te passou um dos livros sobre a história da família, existe algo que você queira saber?" Eldon se voltou novamente para frente esperando.

"Não tanto com a história mas algo que não achei no livro. O que aconteceu com os vassalos das outras ilhas? GreenRock, GreenGravel e GreenPebble, costumavam ter cavaleiros com terras cuidando delas mas agora essas Casas sumiram." Isso era algo que Harrion não tinha entendido, feudalismo significava vassalos.

"Ah essa história, não achei que você perguntaria sobre isso." Seu avô parecia estar pela primeira vez considerando a idade de Harrion, mas um pouco de reflexão ele se decidiu.

"Ser nobre é algo muito maior que ter terras e mandar no povo comum, algo que muitos se esquecem. É sobre obrigações, tanto para seu povo, quanto para seu suserano, algo que você nunca deve esquecer." O olhar de seu avô por algum motivo fez Harrion estremecer. "Se não souber o que fazer sempre proteja os pequenos e os pequenos o protegerão e os nossos vassalos esqueceram isso, por isso não temos mais vassalos, apenas intendentes que trocamos ao menor sinal de problema."

"Nossas quatro ilhas eram iguais a qualquer outra, somos senhores das quatro mas cedemos para 3 casas de cavaleiros o comando das outras para que pudessem atender melhor o povo." Os olhos de seu avô ganharam um brilho de raiva.

"Durante a Quarta Rebelião Blackfire, antes de cruzar o Mar Estreito os pretendentes transformaram várias Casas em traidoras, com promessas de mais terras e títulos após a vitória. Os vassalos das três ilhas se rebelaram e quase fomos extintos, mas após a vitória dos legalistas Targaryen, nos recuperamos." O brilho no olhar de seu avô se intensificou.

"Não por causa da traição que essas três Casas foram extintas, ou pela tentativa de matar todos os Estermonts e terem quase conseguido. Isso faria com que mandássemos todos os homens para o Muro e as mulheres para as Irmã Silenciosas. Foi o que eles fizeram ao povo das ilhas que fez com que as linhas fossem extintas, todos os adultos para a corda, as crianças divididas entre o Muro e as Irmãs e o nome das casas esquecido. Eu vi o que a Companhia Dourada e os mercenários Blackfire fizeram nas ilhas, mulheres violadas, pais mortos na frente dos filhos, dezenas de escravizados, enquanto quem devia protegê-los se banqueteava e dividia o espólio que ainda não haviam ganho." Seu avô parecia furioso.

"Eu tinha 15 anos ao final de tudo, vi cada uma das execuções e levei as crianças para Muro. Lembre-se disso Harrion, quando o Lorde é fraco quem mais sofre é o povo. Ser brutal as vezes é a única resposta para evitar uma barbárie maior." Seu avô desviou o olhar e tentou se acalmar respirando fundo e olhando para janela.

Harrion se preparou para nova pergunta antes de ser interrompido por uma batida apressada na porta.

Quando seu avô permitiu a entrada, o mesmo guarda responsável por guardar a entrada da torre entrou ofegando.

"Meu Senhor, um mensageiro do porto, seu filho foi ferido em combate."

xxxAEGSTxxx

*Meses serão iguais a luas com 28 dias cada e 13 luas por ano. Aniversários serão chamados dias de seu nome, ambos são uma aproximação do usado por GRRM.

**Sistema imperial será usado inicialmente por ser mais próximo de uma ideia de mundo medieval. Segue abaixo conversões aproximadas dos valores citados acima em SI.

**290 pés = 88 metros

**4 pés = 122 cm

**365 por 355 pés = 111 por 108 m

**30 pés = 10 metros

**76 pés = 23 metros

N.A. Segue terceiro capítulo, qualquer erro ou dica fico feliz em responder. Como vocês já devem ter reparado, não gosto de grandes notas do autor, creio que quando você recebe o alerta de um novo capítulo não quer que mil palavras sejam algo fora da história. Mas gostaria de agradecer a todos que favoritaram e estão seguindo, o número apesar de pequeno, é muito maior do que eu esperava por ser o único crossover deste tipo em português no site. E claro todos aqueles que leem a história, obrigado de mesma forma. Peço desculpas pelos erros ortográficos.

Recomendação do dia: The Wizard of Harrenhal por DisobedienceWriter.

Conheci o trabalho do autor por fanfics do Harry Potter e foi ele que abriu a porta para Crossovers do Gelo e Fogo. Muito do motivo de eu escrever hoje é por esse crossover. Harry mais velho e poderoso acorda em Westeros próximo ao final da rebelião de Robert e apenas quer voltar para casa, mesmo que tenha que destruir completamente essa sociedade feudal. Curto mas muito bem escrito.


End file.
